


The Next Generation

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC/death, Omega Verse, PTSD, Recovery, Sex, Turtle Sex, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, oh lord i'm a bad author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: It's the season again and the turtles have to prepare for new arrivals.  They also have to prepare for new enemies and threats that are determined to destroy their little family.





	1. Interrogations

April was quickly approaching and it showed in how much food the turtles were consuming. Plans had to be made about the children being watched while they were indisposed of for as long as two weeks. After that there'd be talk of adding to their young family. Donnie was still in his lab, muttering to himself about this experiment he wanted to do while Raph and Leo focused on the toddlers that were steadily running amuck.

"How in the world is Dad and sis going to deal with these guys?" Raph asked as he watched Musashi and Darwin chase each other around in some form of tag. Every time they ran past Newton, the little turtle would pop his head into his shell, peeking out cautiously. Kenta was watching his brothers on the other side of the room and then decided to move over to Newton to play with his dino beside him. "They're absolutely hyper after feeding them and they still have the dojo to deal with."

"I don't know. What I do know is that we won't be capable caring for them."

"Dudes, I told you, if you guys only take a week, we'll hold out. Donnie was working on some sort of preventative for Omegas anyway." Mikey knew how important family was to Raph and hell, he wanted to increase his own family as well. The thing was he could wait because Donnie could wait. 

"Contraception," Donnie corrected as he emerged from his lab for coffee. "I think it's important especially as we age."

Raph gave Don a weird look. "Why's that?"

"Because as we get older, the toll of carrying to term becomes more stressful on the body. And if our egg count turns out to be more like 4 or five instead of 2 or three, our resources are going to be severely taxed."

"As well as our ability to keep ourselves secret," Leo added, understanding immediately. Maybe having such a large family was just a pipe dream. "We'll have to find a large place to live. And food gathering may become more difficult."

Things that Raph hadn't really thought about. Neither had Mikey, for that matter, but it wasn't like it was something Mikey would think about anyway. "So are you going to test it out?"

Donatello nodded. "This season. Time to see if this actually works." His eyes went to Mikey who smiled encouragingly, nodding a second later. 

Raph saw it. Michelangelo didn't seem entirely on board and yet Donnie had continued to push his way to making the decision. He had no idea how to address it, though. Instead he grumbled something and left the room to go beat on his punching bag. Leo was about to say something but Kenta was before him, doing a very distinctive dance. "Otu..peepee."

"Okay, let's go." Leo was up in a rush, ushering his young son into the bathroom.

Michelangelo sighed a bit, moving to fit up against Donnie's side. "We can try for more next time, right?"

"Of course, Mikey." Don curled his scarred arm around his mate. "It's a given that during an Omega's season, they will produce offspring. If we're successful in preventing that, I'll feel a lot better about the future." He paused for a moment, noting Mikey's morose expression. "Are you still okay with this?"

"Yeah, I am." While the Alpha sounded sincere, he was still saddened. "It's just... I was looking forward to talking to your egg bump, again. Waiting for our kids and telling our friends ---even telling our boys that they're gonna be big brothers. I never got the chance to be a big brother."

The admission struck a chord in Donatello and he clung to his mate. "Oh, Michelangelo."

"It's okay, dude! Really." Yet Mikey hugged Donnie tight. "It's for the good of the family, right? And like you said, there's next time."

"There is. There definitely is."

"Then I'm okay with it. I want to do my part in helping us do better."

"And that's why I love you, Mikey."

*********

All the kids knew was that they were going to have a 'camp out' with their Sofu and Obasan and her friend, Peter. Peter was still trying to gain favor with the turtles and Leo was apprehensive about the male being around his children even though he trusted Miwa implicitly. It probably didn't help that their initial meeting was a year ago and not exactly on the best of terms.

It had been a year since Casey and April got married. The twins were well on their way to walking and talking fluently. Miwa had just warmed Peter up to the idea that her brothers were not necessarily public friendly. And Peter accepted that, assuming she meant that they had the Variant. He didn't know any Alphas or Omegas that were well accepted. Hell, many times they were treated as second class citizens or worse, depending on where you were from. Peter listened to Miwa's stories about her brothers, laughed at their antics, became supportive in her emotional distress. He took it all in stride when she said that they were adopted. So they weren't Asian. And given their names, he had to wonder what in the world Yoshi was smoking at the time. And finally, after another six months of negotiating, her brothers agreed to meeting Peter for the first time. Which was weird, in a sense, because wasn't it Peter who should have been agreeing to it?

Never the less, it was happening in Miwa's home, after dinner. Miwa told Peter to wait in the dojo and he did so patiently, deciding to admire the art that supposedly the brothers had painted themselves. Somewhere in another section of the house he heard commotion and the scampering of little feet and joyful calls to 'sofu.' There was definitely more than one child and Yoshi sounded happy to see his grandchildren. It brought a smile to Peter's face to hear Yoshi offer to make them some popped corn and watch some stories on the television. There was a chorus of 'Paw Patrol!' and then the noise dissipated. He smiled as Miwa entered the room, sliding around the shoji. 

"Ready?"

"It's about time!" Peter wondered what football teams they were into. And if that meant soccer or American Football. He was eager to have another set of friends and most importantly get to know Miwa's family a little more. She had always been so secretive and protective over them that he knew they were special. He just hoped that he had proven himself worthy to earn her trust. His smile faded as he looked at the blindfold in her hands. "What's that for?"

"It's Leo's condition. You should meet them as people first," Miwa explained, tying it behind his head and kissing his temple in the process.

"Leo's _condition?_ What, are they two headed or something?" Peter was joking but didn't hear Miwa respond. She simply lead him to some cushions to sit. Without his sight, he had to rely on his other senses. Hearing was actually more difficult than he thought since he didn't hear them until one said something to Miwa and then they removed their 'gear' as requested. He tried to figure out who was wearing the strong cologne and then realized belatedly that it smelled a little like garbage. His nose wrinkled a bit.

"Thought you said he couldn't see us?" He had no idea who said that, just that the voice was gruff and defensive sounding.

Peter's voice was flat. "My nose isn't blind."

"Oh, lookit! A comedian!"

"Settle down, Raphael." This voice was next to the first and seeming to be the reasonable one. "Thank you for indulging us in this. We are an extremely private family."

"You must be Leonardo." Peter took a hunch.

"Yes." 

"Alright! So... how long is this going to last?"

"As long as necessary."

"Do you do this with your students at your dojo, where ever it is?"

"No. They're too young to be taught blind skills."

Okay, that was a weird answer. Peter wondered where Miwa had moved to during all of this. It would have been nice to have her close. "So....kids."

"Yeah?" Raphael seemed to be the most vocal one out of the bunch.

"Who's are they? How many?" Trying for small talk while blindfolded wasn't the easiest thing to do. Peter tried to sit back and act casual but alas, he was on a cushion.

"Ours?" Peter could see the confused sneer of this Raphael in his mind's eye. 

"But you're brothers."

"Not by genetics," responded a third voice. "None of us are genetically related to each other and we all have the Variant. It was perfectly logical to turn to each other considering in a city of nearly nine million, only sixteen thousand carry the Variant."

"Ah!" Peter pointed in the direction of the third voice. "Donatello?"

"Yes, that's correct. The children are--"

"Wait. You guys were okay with bonin' each other?"

Donnie's lips pursed together as he was interrupted. "We don't carry a Westermark Effect on each other."

"Westermark?" A fourth voice appeared. It had to be Mikey, Peter concluded. "What's that, D?"

"The Westermark Effect is essentially a hard wire in the human genome to create incest avoidance. By the age of six, humans who were brought up together very closely develop a sexual repulsion towards each other in that specific group. They won't find siblings, first cousins and the like as a potential compatible mate."

Peter caught onto the way Donatello said _humans_ and he tilted his head a bit. It was interesting the way Donatello explained the definition. "So you guys were adopted later on in life."

"....Sure."

Oh, that _definitely_ didn't set off little mystery alarms on him! "Alright. So you guys are parents. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Back to Leonardo, now. "How long have you been seeing Miwa?"

Ah, the questioning was out of his hands now. "A little over a year and a half, now."

"How do you feel about her keeping us a secret?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Peter turned his head, hoping that he could catch her making a noise. "Or should I say I'm sure _you_ have your reasons?"

"She's not in the room."

That...was not a comforting thing. Peter sat a little more stiffly. "Okay. So why all this? Why.... play good cop, bad cop with me?"

"This is for our sister's sake."

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, it is what it is." Leonardo continued his level, civil tone. "I told her once when I first discovered that she had someone special in her life that if he was the one, choose him. Miwa doesn't want to live separate lives any more. She doesn't want to loose us or you and I can appreciate that. However, I will not jeapordize my family. I will not put my children in danger. But I will trust Miwa's judgement. If she trusts you, then you deserve some chance." There was a snort at the end. Peter was certain it wasn't from Leonardo. "Miwa does not give her loyalties freely."

"Fair enough." Peter had a feeling he was going to be talking blind for a while. "So. Ask away."

Two hours into the 200 questions game, Peter caught the sound of running feet. "DA!" There was another shuffle and suddenly gruff, intimidating, threatening Raphael was a giant teddy bear. "I got ya, buddy. What's wrong?"

"Owwie." The little voice sounded wretched as he hiccupped, causing another body to shuffle. 

"Let me see." Donnie's voice. "It looks like a scraped knee. Nothing serious. A dab of ointment and a bandaid and it'll be fine, Raph."

"You're sure?"

"I've dealt with worse injuries on you." Donnie shifted his attention. "Do you need us for anything else, Leo? I'd like to get this taken care of."

"No, I think we're good. You can get the kids ready, too."

Yet another shuffle told Peter that someone moved closer. "I got your sh--back, Leo."

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Hey, they sound like a great couple." Peter was sure he'd get points for the compliment. "Taking care of their kid and all."

"Raphael is my mate," Leo informed flatly. "Musashi is _our_ son."

_Shit._


	2. Enfolding Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits and pieces of how Peter was acclimated into the Hamato family. With Special Donnie Highlights!

The second time they met a month had passed. And Peter was siting on his cushion in the dojo, blindfolded without any prompting. He waited quietly with his hands in his lap, not looking terribly anxious as he prepared to meet Miwa's protective brothers. Leo was the first to enter and he spotted the man. A small smile graced his face as he motioned to his bothers, glancing back at their faces. Mikey was surprised as was Donnie yet Don simply accepted the request, hanging back and taking Michelangelo with him. Raph wasn't so accepting and he sneered, nearly growling his displeasure. 

Leo turned then to just place his palms on his mate's plastron. Everything would be _fine_. Raph still didn't like it and he growled then, grunting as he turned to help drag Mikey with them to the living area, leaving Leo and Peter alone. The turtle moved forward and settled silently before the human. He was fairly certain that Peter still didn't know he was there-at least at first. He noted the faint lift of Peter's lip and then heard his soft, "Someone there?" question.

"It's Leonardo," the turtle announced quietly, watching Peter's shoulders stiffen up.

"Listen, man. I'm sorry. It's hard to notice things when you're blind," Peter started, his mouth turning lopsided. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"There is no need for an apology," Leo started. "You weren't able to see us."

"Yeah, about that..."

"It's just you and me, right now," he continued. "There is a reason why we've asked for the blindfold. A reason why we don't like the public scene. How you react when you take that blindfold off will tell me if you should see the rest of my family."

Peter's mouth hung open as Leo spoke and then it took a half minute for him to comprehend. "O-oh. I can take this off?"

"Yes."

The man hesitated a moment more, then took the blind off one handed, keeping his eyes closed. He waited another minute, took in a deep breath and then slowly opened his eyes.

Leonardo expected him to scream, to recoil in horror, to even faint! Those were normal things when humans first saw them. Something tingled his nerves when all Peter did was stare at him, mouth hanging, eyes wide-not with fear, but with wonder. His instincts flared up, warning him to fight or flee as Peter did nothing, said nothing. His internal alarms were going off and it was all Leo could do to keep the 'shit, shit, shit, shit,' silent in his head.

"My brother was fuckin' right."

"Right about what?" Leo shifted this time and made it look like he was just moving the weight on his legs. He already had a dart ready between his fingers. He'd apologize to Miwa after. He even had half of that apology rehearsed in his head about how sorry-not-sorry he had to drug his sister's boyfriend and dump him in the Hudson because he was a spy.

"My little brother-well, little by like two minutes," Peter started grinning, leaning back on his seat and completely oblivious to Leo's hidden tension. "He got caught up in the wrong crowd, started hanging out with this gang called the Purple Dragons or something like that." He paused, looking back to Leo. "Anyway, he said he'd gotten into a fight with something big and green one time. Scared the living daylights out of him. He always insisted that it was some Big Foot or an alien." Peter let out a laugh, something broken and bitter as he ran his hand through his hair. "Guess it was one of you, huh?"

The dart hidden in Leo's fingers went back to its pouch as he relaxed a little. "What happened to your brother?"

"You know, the usual." Peter's moss green eyes looked up. "No. No you wouldn't, would you?" He took a deep breath, letting it out noisily. "He left the Dragons and got caught up by another gang. This thing called the Foot."

Upon hearing that Leonardo intentionally kept his face blank. It seemed that this guy was just some hapless man who got caught in the middle of things. Part of him wondered how much he actually did know about the Foot. And Miwa, for that matter. "It's not uncommon for one to try to find their place in a group."

"Especially when you're looking for an ample drug supply." Peter closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. "Anyway, he always said that there were alligators in the sewers. We always thought those were hallucinations. Everyone claims that there are alligators in the sewers from pet shop pets that were flushed. No one ever gets to see them."

"Where's your brother, now?" From the grief that was on Peter's face, Leo already knew.

"Died about three years ago. Over dose. Narcan didn't work in time."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It is what it is. He tried to come clean but in the end heroin was too seductive a bitch." Peter opted for a smile instead, waving off Leo's sympathy. "Anyway, Miwa knows about Sam. Just not the whole gang thing. It can't be changed and I'd rather not upset her with those kinds of details."

 _Oh, I bet she knows everything._ Leo smiled, offering his hand. "Sometimes that's the best way to go."

Peter only hesitated a second before he reached out to shake it. It was a little awkward at first considering Peter was used to having the larger hand (and to be shaking a hand with five fingers) but they managed to fit together well enough. Suddenly the air around them seemed to settle and Leo made his decision then. "Bet you want to meet the rest of us now, right?"

"Kind of! She keeps talking about your kids like they were her own!" Peter chuckled a bit as he got up, trying to be subtle as he sized himself up to Leo. "Guys are kinda big, huh?"

This time Leo smirked. "I'm the third shortest."

Peter's color paled.

************

Okay, he hadn't been expecting a giant talking turtle for Miwa's brother. But Miwa was a very special lady and for her to have this in her life didn't seem all too weird. In fact it seemed pretty normal (or at least the more normal end of the spectrum) that all of her brothers were turtles and not other strange animal mutants. Hell, the Variant was the _least_ of these guys' worries! And yet he sat on the couch beside Miwa, enjoying the moment as if it were the tail end of Thanksgiving in his family's house.

When they started to come up the stairs to the living area, the first one to 'greet' them was Raphael. He was wild looking with his electric green eyes and practically a mountain that stood a little taller than Leo. His mask looked like a streak of blood and Peter reminded himself to ask about the fork things the guy carried. Leo seemed unphased by Raph's demands to know what was going on and if there had been any problems. "If there was going to be an issue, Raphael, I would have had you downstairs with me." Peter could feel the irritation that was rolling off the meathead in waves but it stalled when Leo just brushed his fingers over the top of Raph's hand. Peter grinned then.

And then there was Donnie and Mike. Mike was on the floor with the children, playing lasers with them (complete with sound effects) and Don was seated beside his father--Yoshi was their _father!_ -talking about some technical advancement that was heard about in the news. Don would look over to the playing children every so often, then noticed that Peter was up with Leo. "Ah, I take it you passed the test." Leo wasn't lying when he said he wasn't the tallest out of them all. Don's head nearly reached the ceiling! "I'm Donatello." The turtle was friendly enough and also offered his hand to Peter. 

"Pete. Nice to meet you in person." He shook the outstretched hand, noting that the guy's forearms looked like they could snap his limbs like they were nothing. Miwa seemed to rescue him, coming up to his side and linking her fingers into his free hand-something that Pete was more than grateful for. "Hey."

"Looks like you got Leo's approval." She smiled up at him and then looked back to Leo who simply nodded. "How's it feel?"

"A little surreal, to be honest." Pete grinned a bit, taking Miwa's hint to sit down. He wasn't aware of how the turtles danced around him. Leo flanked his other side, speaking amicably while Donnie returned to his spot by Yoshi. Mikey kept the kids' attention on him as he scuttled back slightly, laughing as he managed to 'shoot down' a couple toddlers before he was ganged up on and they piled on top of him. Raph seemed to be constantly moving, switching from spot to spot, watching everyone. Yoshi appeared to be aware of what was happening and just smiled, watching all of his sons jockey for a position to keep Peter in sight and the kids within arm's reach. The subtle dance of keeping the children safe broke when Darwin ran and bumped into Peter's legs, almost bouncing off them to fall back on his shell just before Pete reached down and snagged the turtle by the upper arm. "Easy there, little man." 

He could feel Raph's breath by his neck. All the hairs lifted on the back of his neck at the not quite touch to his skin. Still, he smiled pleasantly at the child, waiting for the little one to regain his balance before letting go. 

Darwin's eyes looked round, studying the new human. They flickered up at Raph for a moment and then back to Peter. "Hi!"

"Hi!"

The other three turtle toddlers looked at what Mikey's eldest was doing, taking note of the new human among them. Darwin gave him an impish grin, pointed his little hand pistol and 'shot' Peter. "Pew!"

"Aaugh!" He couldn't fall across Leo's lap and it sure as hell wasn't going to be a good idea to fall across Miwa's so he kind of flopped a bit in place and sagged down the couch, tongue lolling and eyes fixed across the room. He heard Raphael snort above him but he didn't make any movement. Soon enough the kids were scrambling around, climbing up on Leo and Miwa to peer at the 'dead' human. Four pairs of eyes were looking at him, little breaths taking in quickly to catch the man's scent. He finally felt one small hand on him and he focused his eyes on Darwin, smiling a bit. "Boo." 

Darwin giggled. Another, this time the mottle colored Kenta, came up and touched Peter's arm, making him turn his head to 'boo' at him too. Soon enough all four were crawling all over this new plaything, trying to discover who the new human was. "They've either accepted you into their tribe," Mikey started, "Or they're contemplating on how best to roast you." He stated that in his completely serious tone, arching a brow ridge as he looked back to Peter. 

"Please, no garlic. I'm allergic," Peter declared, earning a smile from Donnie who was watching them with an owlish gaze.

"So ya adding into this mayhem next year, sis?" Raph asked, drawing up a toothy grin when Miwa refused to look at him. Peter glanced back at her with a questioning look and she avoided looking at him too. When she got up and grumbled something under her breath about nosy brothers Raphael laughed, clapping a massive hand on Peter's shoulder. That seemed like an acceptance in of itself and Pete grinned even more.

 

Dinner plans were made in two weeks, turtle's place. It was about time everyone settled down for a proper family gathering after all. Mikey quickly volunteered to cook and drafted Raph and Donnie with him. Peter wondered why Leo wasn't a part of that crew and logically answered his own question. Who else would look after the kids? 

He didn't protest being blindfolded to go down to the lair. In fact, Pete decided to treat this like some strange hazing operation so he could get into the club. He wasn't a ninja, had zero fighting experience, and as far as he knew not only was Miwa a martial artist like her father, but also this April and Casey Jones he had met briefly here and there. And the fact he was the newest future member of the Hamato family, he figured he could jump a few more hoops, considering the reasons why. 

Said reasons chorused out "PEEPER!" as soon as they saw him, running out on their uncoordinated feet, the toddlers headed towards him in a mini stampede, finally dropping to all fours so they could get to Peter faster.

"Hey guys! What have you--w-wait, I can't see. I can't see!" Before anyone could rescue Peter, he was barrelled down by four little turtles. Falling back, he cracked his head against a turnstile with a loud BANG as turtles crawled all over him, chirping and hooting their greetings.while nuzzling up against the young man. "Ow...hi, kids."

"Are you alright, Peter?" Yoshi asked, squatting down to help Peter up along with Miwa. 

"I think so?"

There was a sharp voice coming from the pit area, speaking in Japanese. Suddenly all four tots froze, falling silent as they looked over to where their father was. Leo and April were already heading up to them. "Peter! I'm so sorry. We were trying to teach them hide and seek." 

"It's fine, April." Finally getting helped up to a seated position, pulling off the blindfold. "I'm gonna be accepted into the fold soon, right? I'm this close to giving my blindfold a first name." Peter looked a little dazed as he pulled the black cloth away, noting vaguely that part of it was wet. "Is there a fountain behind me?"

True concern flashed over Miwa's eyes as she knelt down. "Just stay there, okay?"

"Donatello!" Leo shouted behind his shoulder as he just met up with the group. He looked to Peter and saw the blood soaked cloth and frowned. "You boys have to be _careful_ around humans. They don't have a shell." Newton was the first to start crying, sniffling and reaching for Leo as he was being scolded. 

Donnie was up in a flash, his long legs carrying him over the distance quickly. "Don't move him."

"Really, I'm _fine_ \--"

"I'll be the one to determine that." Donnie dropped down on one knee, pulling out a pen light to flash in Peter's eyes. "You have to remember, our two year olds are almost fifty pounds each. The average human child the same age weighs half that. You've just been hit by a combined weight of two hundred." There were a half dozen questions that Peter answered before Donnie nodded slightly. "There really isn't anything to say concussion. I think he just split the skin. Lean forward slowly for me, Peter."

"Sure thing, doc." He tried to joke about it, feeling the room spin around him as he did so. 

"Ah! There. A sharp edge on that turnstile." Large fingers prodded the back of Peter's skull with amazing gentleness as Donnie looked to Miwa. "A couple staples and he'll be fine."

Her eyes opened wide. "You have those now?"

"Well? No. I wish I did. It would make the suturing process so much easier. We'll have to make due with the traditional stuff. Think you can stand up and walk, Peter?"

"Yeah, sure thing! I can cartwheel too, if you want." Peter tried to put the blindfold to the back of his head to staunch some of the flow, feeling it trickle down the back of his neck and soak into his shirt.

Yoshi moved to pick up Musashi, shushing him softly to soothe the little turtle. "We will keep the little ones out of the way." He looked to April who took up Darwin's hand, reaching out for Kenta's as well. 

Kenta kept looking at Peter, frowning as he smelled the tinny scent of blood. " _Otusan...chishio._ "

" _Hai_ ," Donnie responded softly, looking at Leo's youngest. "Do you want to watch me?" The turtle paused and he repeated the question in soft Japanese, smiling a bit as the little turtle nodded. "Let's get him into the Infirmary, Miwa."

Peter allowed his girlfriend to help him up, forever amazed by her strength. "Wait. No ER?"

Miwa smirked. "Donnie's room is better than any ER I've been in."

"But he said there were no staples." Peter glanced at the little toddler that was carried in Donnie's arms. "You're really going to let him watch?"

"It's important that they learn the consequences of their actions." Donatello explained, leading the way towards his rooms. "The others aren't ready yet to watch such things but Kenta has shown true empathy for the injured and has been around when I've treated my brothers for injuries. There are no others we can rely on for healing. No hospitals or EMTs. It's what I've been able to teach them and myself."

"But..." Peter was having trouble wrapping his mind around it. Kenta was content to be carried by his uncle, relaxing against his plastron and gently fingering the turtle's mask tail while sucking on his thumb. "But he's _two_."

"And a product of mutant turtle copulation," Donnie reminded Peter as he set the child down on his stool by the medical cot he had in his lab. "Trust me, the government will not see a two year old child if they ever discover him. They will see a science experiment. Human children have the luxury of being clueless when there's blood. Ours do not."

The tall turtle let the somber explanation work around in Peter's head as he prepared the necessary tools to clean and stitch up the wound. In the process he went over each step verbally not only for Kenta's benefit but Peter's as well. He was as punctual and efficient as any doctor and the entire time Peter was treated, he watched Miwa's face. The woman clearly carried a deep love and pride for her unique brothers and it showed-especially when her lover needed to be cared for. Peter reached out for her hand and squeezed it before threading their fingers together. Her light brown eyes turned back to Peter and she smiled, returning the squeeze. 

" _Ima wamashi!_ " Kenta announced in his little voice.

"Yes. All better now," Donnie agreed. "If you want, Peter, I can take that shirt and start soaking it. There are spares here, just not as nice." His mouth quirked lopsidedly. "If anything, we're experts in getting blood out of most things."

"Thank you." Peter didn't hesitate now in removing his shirt, looking slightly alarmed at the large red splotch in the back.

"Head wounds always bleed profusely because of the vascular network in the scalp," Donatello explained as he handed a dark tee to Peter. "No sleeping for at least four hours and no strenuous activity." At the last warning his eyes turned sharp as Miwa blinked at him as if she were clueless.

"Right." Peter responded distractedly as he watched Kenta reach over on one shelf and pull out a little lollipop, turning to present it to Peter. "Thank you, little guy."

" _Arigato._ "

He couldn't help but smile. " _Arigato._ "

Donnie shook his head, reaching out for the turtle. "Kenta. Let's go." The little boy leaped up and was caught deftly by his uncle who then took the bloodied shirt so it could be washed.

Peter turned back to look at Miwa. "And you want me to be a part of this?"

Miwa's clueless expression shifted into a slight concern. "You don't want to?"

"No, that's not what I mean. This..." His eyes shifted to the whole of the lab, lingering briefly on the open door. "This is precious. And you're going to trust me with keeping your family safe as well?"

"Yes, I do. I can't leave them. Not after all we've been through."

Peter nodded, reaching out to embrace her. "I will do my best not to disappoint you, then."


	3. little ninja stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends some quality time with is future nephews

Twelve days, 6 hours, 52 minutes. That was the amount of time that was left over before this 'heat cycle' of the turtles was over. That meant Peter was the main guardian while Miwa and Yoshi conducted a few hours of class in the evening. It also meant that Peter was having one hell of a time trying to keep four curious little boys sequestered in the living area of the building and not trying to get down into the dojo. The kids were _fast_ and he caught on early how they not only had their own little language of hoots and clicks, but they were incredibly adapt at working together. He took the time to sit and watch them try to escape from the latest 'prison' he had contrived, jaw hanging open as they all worked together to solve the problem and get out. Peter needed think of another way to keep them contained.

"Hey, that's awesome!" He cheered just before Musashi was going to lead his team out the door. "I can't believe how well you guys work together like this. That's some pretty amazing work. I wish my brother and I were able to do this-all we did at your age is fight."

That caught Musashi's attention and he turned to look back at Peter. "You have a brother?"

"I do. Did. He was my twin like you guys." Peter saw the look that passed between the turtles and they en group went back to Peter and settled down for story time. Score! "When we were little, we fought a lot." He paused a moment while the little turtles jockeyed for positioned next to him, snuggling into the couch to watch him with wide eyes.

"Why did you fight?"

"What's his name?"

"Is his name Kenta?"

"Why is he not your brother no more?"

"Okay, one at a time. First, my brother's name is Sam. And we fought a lot because... Well, we were brothers. Don't you kids fight sometimes?" Peter decided that he would at least get most of the questions answered right off the bat. "We're identical twins."

"You're the _same?_ " Darwin asked with the widest rusty red eyes.

"Almost. Want to see a picture?"

"YEAH!" 

"Okay, okay." Peter then spent the remainder of the time showing pictures and video clips from his phone to the kids. He told them stories about his youth, hoping that the kids weren't going to get any ideas. After a while the toddlers were sleeping and Peter was still going over the pictures on his phone. He didn't even realize when Miwa and Yoshi had returned from their classes as he was so engrossed in the video he was watching with the volume down low. Miwa listened to the playful conversation between brothers from the doorway before she moved to stand before Peter. He kept watching the screen as his face shifted between bittersweet sadness and longing. When the video ended, he sniffed, glancing up just to notice Miwa looking at him. "Oh! I-uh...didn't see you there. Class is done?"

Upon watching him try to compose himself like it wasn't a big deal, Miwa dropped down into his lap and hugged him. For a moment Peter flailed but eventually his arms surrounded her back, doing his best not to disturb the kids. Yoshi watched the couple for a moment before he silently started to collect the tots one by one to put them to bed. When the only people were his daughter and beloved, he turned the lights down and let them be.

 

Breakfast was nearly a free for all. Four hungry mouths bemoaned that breakfast wasn't happening quickly enough to the point where the kitchen table sounded like a dying set of bagpipes. Peter couldn't help but smirk as he sliced up a couple bananas so the kids could have something to eat while the real food was cooking. "Do you think they sound like this every morning or this is just a special performance for us?"

"I think it's a special performance for _you_ , Peeper," Miwa countered with a smirk. "They have you wrapped around their little fingers."

"Oh, so says 'ninja star lady'," Peter popped back playfully.

Yoshi merely smiled as he listened to the two banter back and forth along with the groans and pops the children were making. He remembered those painful days early on after his mutation and the noises his grandchildren were making distressed him heavily. It never showed on his exterior as he set the plates down, murmuring something softly in Japanese as he stroked the top of Newton's head. It had been a hard existence, looking for enough food, trying to survive in the sewers, adjusting to a body that seemed to rebel against his mentality. The sounds had brought back a time where his young sons were always, always hungry and Yos-Splinter, then, struggled daily to find enough food as well as keep them warm and safe.

Kenta shoved a banana slice in his mouth, eyes on his grandfather while the sounds of his brothers faded and the playful conversation between his aunt and future uncle continued in the background. The next slice in his fingers were held up to Yoshi then as he murmured quietly to get his grandfather's attention. For a moment that wasn't Kenta, but Leo before him, offering his own scrap of food to try and ease the older man's pain. Yoshi gathered the turtle close, silently accepting the treat first and then smiling warmly, touching the side of the turtle's face. "You will become a powerful healer one day. I'm sure of it, my child." Kenta beamed up at his grandfather, pleased that he had cheered him up.

Days came and went, some more quickly than others. Peter was given some 'free ninja lessons' by his nephews which had Peter trying not to laugh as they argued in their own language how their human was supposed to be positioned. There were times where Miwa had to rescue him from his torturers because he'd been placed in such an uncomfortable position. Miwa in turn gave Peter some actual lessons that were much more entertaining.

The guys came by for their kids one evening. They all watched and listened as Peter was reading them a story, playing it by ear and improvising when one child would correct him on what was really happening in the pictures. Miwa took note of her brothers first and nodded a greeting, "No, that one doesn't like the rabbit," Darwin informed Peter with is know-it-all attitude.

"How do you know?" Peter asked in order to keep the little turtle engaged.

"See his foot? Up in the air?"

"Yyyyyeah?"

"Gonna ninja kick the rabbit."

Musashi clapped his hands together. "Ninja kick the dam... the rabbit!"

"You think so?" Peter looked over to the other turtle. If they did that to the dam, there's going to be a lot of water to worry about."

"That's okay!" Mikey chimed in. "That's cause turtles can swim, right?"

There was a chorus of Papa, and ChiChi and Da! coming from the boys as they all clambored over to their parents. Peter, having learned quickly that he needed to protect his soft, sensitive parts from clumsy feet, wriggled away from the tots as quickly as he could. The reunion was heartfelt and happy as adults scooped up their kids and held them tight. Of course the kids insisted they were good when asked and it was Raph who glanced back to Yoshi who nodded in confirmation.

"They were no worse than other three year olds I knew a long time ago."

Mikey's eyes popped open as he held onto Newton. "Oh man. If they were like Raph...."

"What's wrong with being like Raph?" The bigger Alpha prompted as he took a closer step towards his little brother.

Peter simply grinned. "So did it work?" All of the adult turtles blinked at him. "You know...are they gonna be big brothers or what?"

Donnie sighed noisily as he rolled his eyes. "We won't know for at least a week."

"-Six days," Raph added.

"At _least_ a week, Raphael."

"Eight days if he wants to tip the betting pool."

"Alright, Raphael," Leo admonished gently with his mouth still in a full smile. "We will let you guys know as soon as things are confirmed. Not to worry. Thank you for watching them. I know they're a handful."

Raph started to tickle Kenta who shrieked with laughter. "Especially _this_ one!"

Yoshi smiled. "They were no trouble at all. In fact they were a joy to have around."

Peter nodded in confirmation. "Let us know, okay? You sure you want them back so soon?"

Donnie smiled a bit as he continued to cuddle Darwin. "You've had two weeks with our children. Aren't you a little tired?"

"Nope! Not at all? Heck, I could go for two months!"

All the turtles shared knowing looks. Leo was the one who spoke for them all. "We all thank you for keeping an eye on them. If we didn't have you, this would have been... more stressful."

Miwa couldn't help but smirk then, bumping shoulders with Leo for a moment. "Glad we could keep some of the distractions off your mind. Anytime, Leo."

"Oba?" Musashi looked up to his aunt with wide, hopeful eyes. "We can play ninja stars again, right?"

Suddenly Leo's happy, grateful expression soured.

Miwa grinned, kissing her nephew's forehead. "Anytime you want, pumpkin."

"I thought we had a discussion about ninja stars," Leo stated flatly as he looked to his sister. Miwa in turn blinked innocently at Leo.

Raph grunted, turning Leo away. "Come on, Fearless. Stressin' yourself out like this ain't good for the potential eggs."

"Neither are ninja stars for three year olds!"

"We survived just fine."

Leo continued to sputter as he was lead away. "Because Donnie corked the points!"

Donatello offered a sheepish grin as he too followed his elder brothers back to the sewer entrance. "Thanks again for watching the kids for us! I hope they weren't too much of a burden."

"Children never are, Donatello," Yoshi assured his son as Mikey and Newton waved their goodbyes. A moment later, the elder man hummed in contemplation. "So that was why I found corks on them."

Peter couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Miwa's waist to his side. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"No way! Leo needs something to worry about." She smirked right back, nudging her beloved with her hip as she folded her arms across her chest. "With those kids, ninja stars are the _least_ of his worries."


	4. Family time!

"Nothing." 

The way that word dropped from Donnie's mouth held a multitude of emotions but ultimately it settled on Doctor Mode. Leo looked up as he slowly pulled the probe away and rested a comforting hand on his brother's knee. "I'm sorry, Donatello."

"No no! This was a complete success, Leo. It means we can control our reproduction. That's important." The turtle shifted in his seat, reaching out for the towel to wipe the goo off his lower plastron. He needed something to do as he discussed medically about his condition-or lack there of. "If we still ovulate when we're much older, carrying eggs will be very dangerous for both us and the children. I would much rather know now that we can prevent high risk gestations than not. It's all a matter of ensur--" He stopped for a moment as he felt arms wrapped around him.

"There's always next time," Leo whispered low, offering a slight nuzzle as Donnie blinked. The turtle allowed himself a moment and squeezed back fiercely, taking the time to hide his eyes in the crook of his leader's neck and shiver.

"I'm alright, Leo. Now, let's take a look at you." He was finally done with being coddled and gently moved to get up out of the exam chair so that Leonardo could sit. The goo was cold but Leo could bear it as he watched the monitor with Donnie. He could read an ultrasound well enough to know that he was carrying, but as to the number he was having issues. Everything looked blurry.

"Well," Donatello admitted quietly. "Looks like this was meant to be. You're carrying enough for both of us."

"What?" Leo tried to keep still so he could see what Donnie did. "How many?"

"Five."

"What!" _Five_. Five eggs. Five children? That sudden burst of elation was there-the big family he and Raph constantly talked about was going to be a reality! For a minute he allowed himself that joy before he reined himself in, taking note of the seriousness on Donnie's face. Their resources were going to be taxed like no tomorrow. And ultimately that meant nine little ones to look after and keep safe in the sewer. The lair wasn't going to be big enough for them.

Donnie looked up at Leo to watch everything flit over his leader's face. The happiness warmed the turtle's heart. Now a days it was family that brought a smile to Leo's face and not much else. And silently he vowed to make certain that Leo would have a reason to smile at the end of six months. "That's a lot, Leo. I don't even know if we're designed to carry that many in one go. It would be different if we were unmutated turtles, but the mix of human and turtle DNA has shifted much of our anatomical structures so that---" His worlds melted away into the background as Leonardo looked down at his belly, covering a protective hand over the scutes. The words eventually stopped and Donatello watched his brother, his leader, his fellow Omega bask in the news. It seemed horribly cruel to break the moment so he stood up with a sign, turning to start cleaning up. 

Finally Leo broke out of the trance and smiled awkwardly at Donnie. "Sorry, Don. I was just--"

"Thinking deeply," he defined with such understanding that Leo's true smile broke through. 

"Yeah, that's it." He watched curiously as Donnie came over to him with a fresh towel to wipe his plastron with. "But you should be happy with me like this."

"No, Leo." Now that he had the turtle's attention, he could actually speak to him. "It's better this way. I need to focus my attention on you."

"Why?"

"If it had only been two, maybe three, I wouldn't be so concerned. But _five_..." Donnie squatted back down so he could see eye to eye with the leader. "This is high risk. Extremely high risk. Five eggs means your body's resources are going to be depleted faster than ever. They're going to run out of space sooner than I would like to see and you physically won't be able to carry them to full term." He watched as Leo's happy bubble deflated and the reality of the situation descended upon the turtle. It broke Donnie's heart to do that but he needed to make certain Leo was absolutely certain about all the risks that were happening. "There is a definite possiblility that not all of them will make it to term. But," he grabbed hold of Leo's hand with both of his own to grip it tightly. "I will do _everything_ I can to keep them alive and healthy, Leo. I mean it. Like you said always, these children are all of ours no matter who carries them."

"I'll do whatever I need to do, Don." The thought of losing even one of the babies made Leo's heart clench. "Promise."

"Good." Happy that his patient would comply, he offered a grin of his own. "So how do you want to tell everyone else?"

Leo grinned almost evilly at that question.

 

Raphael paced the floor with Musashi following, mimicking his actions. Mikey and the other children watched the show from the pit's seats, watching Raph with wide eyes. Darwin broke open a grin and climbed up to follow Musashi. Soon all of the kids _and_ Mikey were there, pacing with Raphael and looking miserable at the same time. Kenta and Newton looked at each other's grumpy faces and started giggling in the line which had everyone but Raph laughing. He looked behind him to see the cluster of giggling turtles and softened his features. "What are you guys--" The door to the lab opened and his attention immediately went to Leo who walked on out with Donnie following behind him. 

Even the children fell quiet as they turned to watch Raph and Leo. The smaller turtle walked up to his mate, beaming. For once Raphael was still, waiting for the clan leader to make his announcement. What he wasn't expecting was the tender kisses Leo placed on Raph's mouth with the fifth one being the most heated. The turtle was confused by his mate's behavior and was just about to ask Leo what the hell was going on when it clicked. Leo's broad smile, the kisses, the feeling of utter elation and excitement. A grin split Raphael's face and he cupped the turtle's cheeks in his hands. "Ya gotta be kidding me."

"Not in the least," was Leo's response. He smiled as Raph grinned again, resting their foreheads together.

Mikey stared at them, still not quite getting what was going on. "Okay, can someone translate for the rest of us? What's going on?"

"Leonardo's gravid," Donnie supplied his mate with a slight smirk.

"Duuuuuuuuh," Mikey countered, watching how tenderly Raph was touching Leo and the pair were sharing private little chuckles. "So how many?"

"Five," Leo barely whispered as he gazed lovingly into his mate's eyes.

Michelangelo's jaw dropped. "What? _Five?_ " He then turned to glare at Donnie. "How could you let this happen?!"

"What are you talking about? I can't control ovulation!" Donatello looked properly affronted as he countered his mate. 

"They're getting _five,_ D! How the heck are we supposed to catch up to that?"

"Since when was having children a competition, Michelangelo?" The somewhat serious argument remained in the background for the two lovers caught in the news that they were going to parents again. 

"Ya really gonna have five?" Raphael's question was soft and personal as his eyes lit up with excitement. They smoothed out into pure joy as Leo nodded, covering his hand over Raph's. 

"Donnie says there's some risks involved, but I'm going to do my best."

"Risks?"

"I'm going to run out of room pretty quick, and he said that with that many, they're going to be preemies." Leo had gotten all the details from Donnie, but for now he wanted to be general so he wouldn't overwhelm Raph and shift him into uber Alpha-protect mode.

"Ya gonna do _fine_ , Leo," Raph assured his mate, catching sight of the little turtles coming to them. "Ya got all of us to help ya."

"I know." One brief kiss later and he was turning to the children, beaming as only an Omega could. "Are you kids ready to be big brothers?"

Mushasi eyed his father at that question. "I'm a big brother now."

"Yeah," added Darwin.

"Now all of you are. Newton and Kenta too," Leo added, easing down to their level. 

Newton was the one to pick it up quickly and he brightened. "Eggs?"

"That's right! Eggs." Now all four little turtles were staring at Leo's plastron. He couldn't have been any happier than he was now as the tots contemplated this new information. "Before winter, you'll have little brothers to look after."

"What are their names?"

"Ah--"

A second turtle chimed in. "Can we play now?"

"No, they're--"

"I wanna see them," Darwin moved closer to peer down Leo's shell.

"That doesn't--"

The little ones kept firing questions before Leo could properly answer them and that finally quieted Don and Mike. Donnie took one look at how the turtles were crowding around Leo and he decided it was enough. "You kids need to make certain Otusan gets _rest_. It's a lot of work taking care of baby turtles and he has a lot to take care of, right now." He scooped up Newton before the little turtle could get too inquisitive. "And we all know how stubborn Otusan can be about his health, right?"

Leo's eyes shifted into a scowl as he saw four three-year-olds nod their heads sagely. How the hell did Donnie get them to agree like that? His eyes flickered back up to his brother. "Don--"

"Bed!" Chimed in Musashi as he started to tug on Leo's hand. Raph roared with laughter as he watched the little Alpha try and boss his parent. "Nap time, now." Soon all the kids were squabbling over who was going to put Otusan to bed for his declared nap. Raph finally came to the rescue, taking over Musashi's struggle with his father. 

" _I_ will put Otusan to bed," Raph informed them with great amusement. "I'm sure he would like to be _rocked_ to sleep, today." The lecherous smirk was not lost upon Donnie as he rolled his eyes with a groan and Leo's sour expression lifted immediately. 

It was _exactly_ what Leo wanted as he felt Raph thrust into him with extreme gentleness. The larger turtle breathed in deeply, holding onto Leo as he watched the expressions of lust and bliss and rapture battle for dominance on Leo's face. "How much longer do ya think we can do this?"

"Nnngh, forever, Raphie. Just don't stop!"

A deep chuckle went through the Alpha as he realized that Leo didn't quite understand the question. Raph let it go and simply enjoyed the moment and especially enjoyed the expressions that flooded Leo's face. When Leo finally let go the last of his control he was breathtakingly beautiful to the Alpha and he churred deeply as he watched another spike of pleasure hit the Omega beneath him. When at last they both were recovering from the extensive energy burn, Leo snuggled up close to Raph's side, basking in the feeling of lethargy and comfort the turtle provided. 

The concerned expression on Donnie's face was not forgotten by Raphael. He may not be the smartest one out of them but he most certainly knew that Leo had limited space and two eggs made him plump out pretty wide. What was going to happen with three more in there? Sighing, he gently nuzzled the top of Leo's head. He would keep his worries to himself since Leo needed all the support necessary to ensure healthy young.

***************

"PEEPER!"

Peter was just as excited to see the kids as they were to see Peter. And he was further enthralled when the kids slowed their advance on the human and carefully tumbled into his arms. "Hey guys! Long time no see! What's going down?"

"Otusan has _eggs!_!" Kenta exclaimed with is excited whisper. 

Peter grinned for show and then looked awestruck. " _Really?_ Now, which one is Otusan? Him?" He pointed to Mikey who smirked.

"Noooooo!" The four chorused, falling into giggles.

Thinking deeply with a hum, Peter looked at the other three. "Him!" He pointed to Raph who rolled his eyes.

"No! That not Otusan!" Musashi shook his head, grabbing onto Leo's hand. "Here!"

Raph huffed, shaking his head. "Pretty certain Peter knows who's Otusan."

"But it's fun to keep them guessing," Peter whispered conspiringly to the toddlers. He straightened then, beaming a smile at Leo. "Congratulations."

Leo smiled briefly as he nodded his head. "Thank you. How are you doing, Peter?"

"Fantastic! I mean, first April and now yo--"

Donatello was the first to interrupt. "What do you mean, what about April?"

April and Casey came out of the kitchen area, both of them looking at Peter. "It was supposed to be a dinner announcement."

"Uh, sorry."

Kenta was the first to latch onto the news. "Oba has eggs?"

"Not quite, sweetie. Humans have babies. Not eggs."

"Technically, Kenta is correct in--" 

Mikey rushed in to give April a full fledged hug. "That's _great_ news! We're so happy for you!" He wanted to save everyone from a Donnie science explanation.

"Thanks, Mikey! B-but.. don't jostle-- MOVE!" Wriggling out of the turtle's arms, she ran for the bathroom with Casey following close. 

The turtle blinked, not understanding what was going on. "What'd I do now?"

"It's morning sickness," Miwa supplied as she gave Newton a hug, smirking as the turtle struggled in her arms. "Her stomach's a bit delicate right now."

"But it's evening!"

"A pregnant human can have morning sickness at any time," Donatello started, unstoppable with the explanation this time. "Many times the nausea is due to the fact the hormone imbalance stresses the biological system. Once the body becomes accustomed to the fetus, the morning sickness will dissipate."

Michelangelo stared at his mate. "But it's _evening_."

Donnie stared right back. "I didn't name the condition," he started patiently. "The term's been used sin--"

"--Great! I'm calling it the preggers puke!"

"Please don't," April croaked slightly as she re-emerged. "This lost it's novelty a week ago."

"It won't last forever. I'm sure of it," Leonardo consoled her with a warm smile. "And just think, in a few months' you'll have a little one of your own."

April's smile wibbled a bit before she thanked him. "You're too sweet, Leo. You do realize we're both going to turn crazy at the same time."

"Yes," Leo responded with absolute seriousness. "Raphael's already promised to lock my swords and your tessen away."

"What about everyone else's weapons?"

Miwa smiled sweetly. "The boys will still have their ninja stars."

"Ninja stars!" cried out Newton, much to Leo's displeasure. He glared at his sister who only provided the most innocent, angelic expression she could make.   
"Honestly, Leo. I don't know what gets into these boys!"

"Their Aunt's sense of adventure," Peter butted in, grinning. "How about we all get the popcorn ready, kids? Sofu's waiting for you." With toddlers properly diverted, Leo had his chance.

"What did I tell you about ninja stars?"

"That they were totally awesome and more people should appreciate them?" Miwa was blinking up at Leo, unphased by his scowl.

"All right," Raph drawled, steering the two adults into the living area. "Playtime's over. Time to behave for your elders."


	5. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All too soon, elation crashes into something sinister

Donatello completely took over ordering Leo around. He checked on the gravid turtle weekly, drawing blood and monitoring the five little eggs. Training for the turtle was suspended as soon as Donnie saw the five blips and even the yoga the turtle had normally been allowed to do was limited. But it was all for the good of the children. Leonardo understood this no matter how difficult it was to be benched so soon. He needed to take care of their brood.

Today he was with the children while the others trained. Leo was allowed to work with the kids considering their training was simple conditioning and first year katas. They all collected into the pit and played together while they listened to the kiais of the adults in the dojo. Kenta looked up to his father who was reading and toddled over with a paint brush and a small bottle of ink. " _Otu ka_?"

Leo looked up to see his young son standing before him, holding the jar and brush. The older turtle smiled, setting his book down and moving so that he was seated length wise on the 'couch', urging Kenta to come up and be with him. With a smile he handed the items over to his father and then with tiny grunts worked hard to climb up and sit in the nest that Leo created with his legs. There was a contented sigh from the little turtle that made Leo's heart melt as Kenta made himself comfortable, his legs curled up underneath him as he prepared his 'work space.' 

The entire thing was too adorable. While Kenta's brother and cousins rough housed and played their 'popped corn' game together (Which was more like Musashi and Darwin playing and Newton still hiding in his shell, giggling at his elders) Kenta was content to play with his father and that meant 'drawing' on his plastron. Leo made for an awesome canvas it seemed and Leo often carried a spare towel around when he saw his son coming towards him with his supplies. Often times the youngster worked on shapes and wobbly kanjii. Today it seemed like Kenta wanted to practice his circles. Leo indulged by holding the open bottle for Kenta, watching the child dip the brush in the ink and then turn to Leo's scutes, his baby teeth chewing on his lip as he made the decision on where to place the first stroke.

Turtles could still feel things on their shells but the sensation was muted. Leo felt the wetness of the ink and the barely there tickle of the bristles. He watched with a bemused smile while Kenta worked hard on making the first circle, His blue eyes concentrated on the shape, scrutinizing the ink as some of it dribbled and bled into the grooves of Leo's plastron. With great purpose and intent, he created the shape three more times, watching some of the ink drip but otherwise not making any corrections on them. Kenta then looked up to Leo, expecting the turtle to say something. He looked back down to his father's belly and very gently patted the scutes, oblivious to the smears of ink clinging to his hand. 

Leo's content smile started to fade. At first he simply believed that Kenta was just doodling on him as usual. The most hilarious notion of Kenta drawing his future siblings was ludicrous, even to the leader's thoughts! Yet there was something nagging in his mind, something screaming that was making his instincts come to a sharp edge, forcing him to tense and be ready. There were supposed to be five circles. That tiny voice seemed to howl with panic as his heart started thumping. _Why are there only four circles?!_

"Leo?" Raph had felt the sudden distress and while there was a water break, he had carefully eased his head out of the dojo.

That was when that cramping pain hit and Leo sucked in a sharp breath, scrambling one handed to grab onto his child before he tumbled to the floor. 

 

"Donatello!"

********************************

Everything had been chaos a few minutes ago but that didn't mean now was any better. They all heard Leo's pained cry and Raph was out of the dojo like a shot, eyes on his mate as children jumped and turned heads to see their father and uncle barely keeping himself on the couch as he slid away from Kenta. Donnie was a breath behind, already ordering Raph to bring Leo to the infirmary. In those scant few moments there were no leaders, no followers, per se. Just a mate in pain and his lover already doing everything he could to stop it. Scooping Leo up into his arms looked effortless for the Alpha as he used the bulging muscles in his thighs to spring over the seating in the pit to save time. That was when Kenta shrieked, struggling to follow them.

Donnie's eyes were fearful as he looked to his mate. "He can't be in here with us."

That left Mikey holding onto a hysterical Kenta while the other children whimpered and clicked around them, trying to seek comfort as Kenta wailed in his uncle's arms, unable to be consoled. "S-sh-sh-shhhh, Otusan's okay, Kenta. You're scaring your brothers." It was hard to keep calm when he was terrified himself. Everything happened so fast and he could smell his own scent of distress in the air with the four young turtles. They'd been in there for at least a half hour which for Mikey and the kids it was at least three years. He wanted to know what was happening as soon as possible yet the turtle had an inkling that he really didn't want to know, either.

Finally the panic of the children won out and Mikey picked up his Tphone. His father was on speed dial and soon he heard the warm soothing voice of Yoshi on the other side. Mikey's voice warbled just over the din of the crying children. "S-Splinter? There's something wrong with Leo..."

 

It had taken Donatello at least that long to figure out how to stop the cramping. There was even a moment where he verbally attacked Raph, threatening to kick him outside and wait for them and the news later. It didn't do the turtle's nerves any good with Raphael breathing down his shell, demanding to know what was going on every five seconds. When the threats started, he snapped. "I need _YOU_ to get off my shell and get your mate to relax and breathe or you could lose all of them!"

That was hard to take and Donnie knew that. But if Raphael decided that pummeling him was more effective than helping Leo? Well. The hard words and Leo's whimper was enough for Raphael to switch gears and swerve to be at Leo's side, grabbing onto one hand with both of his own. Donatello forced himself to ignore the heartbreaking moment of Raph pressing his forehead to Leo's, his expression of anguish nearly mirroring Leo's pain. Something was terribly _wrong_ and Don was having a time trying to figure out how to stop it. He had his books but they were lacking in knowledge considering the reproductive structures of turtles and humans were vastly different. Running on instinct, he rushed to his cabinet of drugs and pulled out the muscle relaxant, prepping the syringe as he watched Leo and Raph out of the corner of his eye.

"There's only four--" Leo sobbed, his fingers curled tightly around Raph's wrists. "Why is there only four?!"

"Shhhhhhh," the Alpha soothed, forcing himself to not get caught up in the panic. "Calm down, Leo."

"He drew only four, Raphael! There are supposed to be five!" 

Leo was in the middle of a hysterical break down. It was rough to see considering all the times they'd been out in the field and Leo had _never_ been this emotional. He was their _leader_ , their rock, their support when everything fell down around them. Now Raphael had to be Leo's leader and he kissed his mate, silently urging him to calm and settle and to breathe the same breaths that the Alpha was taking now. When Leo started to struggle, he turned to instinct, biting the mark on Leo's shoulder and forcing him to be still. The blue banded turtle cried out softly when the needle plunged into his vein, but was otherwise still which allowed his brother to work unencumbered. 

The minutes were long and tense as Donnie fussed around the Omega, his eyes hard and critical while he measured his brother's pulse and watched his body relax. There were still more drugs to administer and therefore an IV was in order. "Once he's stabilized, Raphael, I need to be able to check on the eggs."

Raph's green eyes followed Donnie and a soft grunt was made to offer understanding. Donnie worked with extreme proficiently, explaining to the two turtles what he needed to do and how he was going to do it. His worst fears were confirmed on the monitor screen and yet it still carried hope. Cleaning his instruments, he looked to Leo, face falling as he watched his brother struggle with the reality of the news. Standing slowly, he clasped onto Leo's shoulder, squeezing hard. "You two can have all the time you need in here. I'll field outside. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

Raphael had released Leo's shoulder some time ago when the turtle had become listless. Now Raph nodded to Donnie, eyes shifting back to his mate. He almost preferred the hysterics in contrast to the nothing that was coming from Leo now. "Thank you, Donnie. I can take him to our room, right?"

"Midnight," Donatello responded with. "I want him here for a few hours so I can monitor their vitals before discharge."

"Got it."

Now for the hard part. Donnie had to tell Mikey and the kids what was going on.

******************************

Yoshi, Miwa and Peter rushed over as soon as Mikey had called and Yoshi could hear the cries of his grand children. The trio of people looked at the lair, noting how off it was with the cushions in the pit in disarray, the children cuddling up to Mikey and sniffling and Kenta still bawling in Michelangelo's arms.

"Michelangelo." Yoshi's voice startled the older turtle out of his daze and every fatherly instinct he had made him go to his youngest son. Mikey was done trying to hold steady and fell into Yoshi's arms while still clinging to Kenta. The grimace on his face told the older father almost everything he needed to know. Kenta's mumbled Japanese further validated it. 

Miwa heard it and her face fell while she rocked Musashi in her lap, feeling the shudders and hitches in the small body. Peter was still out of the loop while Darwin and Newton clung to him for comfort. His questioning gaze shifted over to his girlfriend and her eyes widened slightly before looking away, shaking her head sadly. Peter frowned. "Miwa."

"Leo might be loosing the eggs," she whispered softly, nuzzling Newton gently with her cheek as the little turtle gave the saddest moan she had ever heard come from any turtle.

"Oh, shit."

No one sought to correct Peter on the curse.

Some time later Donatello finally emerged from his lab/infirmary, his soul battered and eyes half-dead. It wasn't as if they hadn't dealt with death before, but the death-any death of their own family was new and hated with a passion. And as much as Don was adamant that he could and would keep his family safe, he had a feeling that this time he could fail them all. He had yet to find out why. For a minute he remained silent, noting how his father, sister and her beloved had come and were working to keep the rest of his family soothed. Yoshi had Mikey leaning up against him while the human rubbed the top of his son's head in small, soothing circles. Kenta was practically wedged between them, trapped in a fitful sleep that made his body jump and jerk. Miwa and Peter contended with the other three turtles with Peter reading them a story and Miwa protecting them all with her quiet but deadly aura. She was the first to acknowledge Donnie standing behind them and turned her head. Donatello couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't save the smallest of his family members, the ones most vulnerable.

Her eyes widened. "Donnie?"

The spell broke and then everyone was looking at him. Some with deeply sympathetic eyes, others full of fear and tinged with grief.

The first sigh from the tall turtle was heavy. "Leo's stable for now."

"T-the eggs?" Mikey's voice whimpered, rousing Kenta from his uneasy rest.

This was the worst part. But he knew Leo and Raph were in no condition to tell them. "There's four--"

A heavy quiet filled the room, blanketing everyone. They all saw how Donnie's lip trembled and the frustration that was suddenly making him tense. Silently, Michelangelo peeled Kenta off him to give to his father and he stood up, heading over to his mate. He tucked himself around the genius, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around his mate as Donnie clung to him. Mikey was still upset, but he didn't fall apart as he supported his mate, holding him as tightly as he could while the turtle trembled.

"Sofu?" Kenta's voice broke the depressing silence. His whisper of a voice spoke in Japanese, making Yoshi smile as he caressed the turtle's head.

"I don't know why your little brother had to go, my son. There are many things in the world that will always remain a mystery to us. We have the choice to fight and rebel and lose ourselves in trying to figure out why or simply accept that things happen and we must continue on." Kenta frowned but didn't say anything else, his eyes moving to his uncles. Donnie heard his father's words and clung to Mikey all the more.

"Come," Miwa said softly to Peter. "I don't think these kids have eaten." Her beloved nodded and moved to stand, feeling Musashi cling to his leg. 

"Come on, little man," Peter took the turtle's hand. "Time to eat."

While the reality of their news descended upon upon the turtles, it was their extended family that pulled together and took over the tasks that were necessary. Yoshi carried on the most serious conversation with the second eldest, taking the young turtle's fears seriously and gently guiding the child to his own conclusions. Miwa and Peter made a simple dinner for everyone, knowing that they wouldn't be in the mood to eat but the children and Leo needed to have at least something. Dinner location was lenient and the pile of grilled cheese sandwiches and bowls of tomato soup appeared on the coffee table for everyone. The couple concentrated on making certain the children ate while Yoshi focused on the sons who were present. It was easy to fall back on old habits as he asked questions about Leo's condition and Donatello's responses about care and additional risks. Miwa silently made a tray for the grieving couple and set it aside for someone to bring to them.

Yoshi was the one who brought the tray to Leo and Raph, knocking on the lab door and waiting for permission before coming inside. Raph was the one who went to the door and gaped at his father, mask around his neck and damp with his own tears. "Dad?" The turtle forgot that Yoshi had food and clung to his father, weeping openly as Yoshi tried to balance the tray and cling to his son at the same time. He tried to soothe Raphael, eyes on his eldest in the hospital cot. Leo had looked up in surprise to see his father and then looked down, already twisting the sheets in his fingers. Eventually moving to the bed, he set the tray down and very gently kissed the crown of Raphael's head. 

"Go eat something, my son." He then turned to Leo who still hadn't looked up. Yoshi sat on the edge of the bed by Leo's hip, looking at how violently his son shook. "Leonardo." Those blue eyes looked up at him, welling with tears. It literally broke his heart to see how crushed his children were. "There is nothing wrong with feeling keenly."

"Y-yes, Father." He gasped in a breath, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Leo felt Yoshi clasp his shoulder with a strong hand that trembled very slightly. 

"Do not forget," he added tightly, "of the others who still depend on you, my son. Do not allow your grief to overcome all others." 

Leo blinked, looking very much like a lost child before the pain took him again. Teeth clenching tightly, he sucked in a breath and keened, leaning forward as Yoshi pulled him into a tight embrace. Out of all of their family, he would understand best what it was like to lose a child. A minute later Raphael was there, shielding them both as his shoulders shook with grief.


	6. Levity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashioned education!

Michelangelo watched his mate as Donnie continued to putter in his lab, moving from book to book to laptop to anatomy chart and finally to a note book just so he could mutter and jot down a few notes. He'd been like this ever since Leo lost--got sick. He got sick a little bit and now he was better, just resting in his room! It was a mantra Mikey kept repeating to himself so he could keep a jovial smile on his face. It was _hard_ to keep the kids in check while three of his brothers poured into their grief. Someone had to try and keep everyone afloat, after all!

He was immensely grateful for his sister and future brother-in-law (Peter was going to be a bro, dammit!) and father for staying as often as they could. Peter had the greatest flexibility since he didn't teach at the dojo and his work schedule was more around the time when everyone down below was sleeping. The turtle couldn't be more proud of his family or grateful considering they needed to pull together more so now than ever. Now he watched Donnie work-push himself to work in order to find what happened to the egg. To figure out why he failed.

"D." 

Donnie didn't respond. Mikey even wondered if the turtle knew he was there.

"Donatello."

Ruddy eyes flickered up, tinged with blood shot red, then shifted back down. Oh, so he _was_ there! Mikey stepped forward so that the laptop was the only wall between them. "You know what day it is?"

The taller turtle shrank a little under his mate's gaze before he answered. "Thursday?"

"Nooooo--" Then he stopped, thinking about it. "Okay. Yes! But do you know what _else_ today is?"

"No, but you're going to tell me anyway."

That's when Michelangelo exploded as he ignored the snark, his arms and face a burst of energy before the other turtle. "It's day _four_ , Donnie! You're a day _late_ "

"Mikey, I've been really busy with things--" Don barely had the time to save his laptop screen when Mike shut it down, blue eyes wide. "I need to--"

"-Take a _break_ ," his mate stressed, trying to tug the computer away. Donnie grabbed at it and tried to pull it back, groaning in protest. The Omega froze when he heard a warning growl. Then his eyes narrowed as Mikey tore the machine away. "That's dirty fighting."

"I don't care! You're a day late. You haven't slept in our bed-"

"-I've been _busy_ \--

"--probably haven't slept at all!" Michelangelo wasn't going to let it go. He carefully set the laptop down in a spot far away from Donatello's twitching hands. "And eat...I've barely seen you come out of here for food, D. Are you _trying_ that light and air diet again? 'Cause you know that don't work." Now the turtle pushed his way into Donnie's personal space, unfazed by his annoyed expression. "You need a break."

"Like how _Leo_ needs a break?" The outburst stalled the young Alpha and Donnie took advantage of it. "Because you know what, Mike? Leo's not getting a break. I know _exactly_ what he's doing. He's beating himself up, blaming himself for what's happened and that is _my_ fault because I _don't_ have the answers! I don't know what went wrong and I don't know how to fix--" The tirade ended abruptly with Michelangelo's mouth silencing his.

"Blaming yourself isn't helping anyone, D," Mikey murmured by the other's ear, feeling the turtle shudder. "And I know working yourself like this isn't going to help, either. You need sleep. You need food. _You_ need a break."

"I-I _can't_. My head's too wrapped around--I've let them--" Donnie struggled as Mike kissed him again but soon enough he relaxed, slumping in the chair he was still in. A small, mournful sound that sounded like sullen acceptance came from the turtle. "Mike...."

"Shhhhhhh." The smaller turtle smiled a bit, pressing his finger to his mate's mouth. "Let me." He lead Don up out of the chair and settle back down on the day bed that was always in the lab. "Let me turn that beautiful brain off and your beautiful _body_ on." He slid up between Donnie's relaxed legs and ground their lower plastrons together, smiling brightly as he heard his lover's breath hitch. "Tell me you don't want this."

"Wha?" That was the sign. Donnie's brain was slowly becoming the losing side as Mikey felt hips rolling up to meet his own.

"Tell me you don't want _this_ ," and he ground down hard, watching how Don's eyes fluttered, "and I'll let you get back to work."

A spark of something flickered in the genius' eyes. Donnie looked back to his work station, trying to hold onto the offer his mate made. Mikey enjoyed the tease, reaching between them to thumb the turtle's slit and felt rewarded by the first churr of the afternoon. The rust red eyes shifted back to his mate, focus nearly gone as he reached up. Mikey felt those long legs draw up and surround him into their own little world and he knew he had won. "Let me take care of you, D."

***********************************************************************

Peter watched as Michelangelo whistled a soft tune and helped prepare dinner. He had been in the lab with Donnie when the human arrived to help out with the kids, both Raphael and Leo had been on the couch with the children, watching some of the cartoons Don had been able to stream in. For all intents and purposes, it looked like that Mikey had gotten laid. Chuckling to himself, Peter went into the kitchen to help. "Hey, Mike."

"Yo, dude!" Yep. Cheerful. Smug. Mikey _definitely_ did the deed! Peter grinned, offering to help with the task of meal preparation. "How's Donnie?"

"Awesome _as_ always," Michelangelo continued his self appointed task, looking particularly smug. "Though he's going to be out for a while. He never takes care of himself when he's occupied with things."

"So he's not joining us for dinner."

"I'll still make him a plate."

"How'd you finally get him to pass out?"

"I blew him off."

The whole casual way answered made Peter give the turtle a strange look. Wouldn't blowing him off make him angry and less likely to relax? "Blew him off? Why would you do that?"

"Why not?" Mikey in turn gave Peter a confused expression. "Sometimes it's the only way to get him to relax, dude."

By this time, Peter was _really_ confused. "By blowing him off." 

"Duh."

Raphael strolled into the kitchen and made a bee line for the fridge. Leo was hungry _now_ and one of those stupid protein shakes wasn't going to tide him over till dinner. What he really wanted was something sweet but with the children around, he didn't want to instill bad habits. So off to hunt for some fruit! "Hey, Mikey. How's D?"

"Sleepin' finally."

"About time," he muttered as he buried his head into the fridge.

"Pete thinks it's weird that I got him to sleep by blowing him off."

Raph's relaxed form stilled at the admission. He slowly lifted his head out of the fridge, eyes meeting Peter's. "You did what, Mike?"

Peter shook his head. "He says he pissed Donnie off." Finally, someone else other than him was confused because clearly there was no other way to describe Raph's perplexed expression.

"No, that's _not_ what I said," the young Alpha insisted. "I didn't make him angry, I _blew him off_."

Recognition hit the other turtle's face and Raphael smirked, watching the two argue back and forth about wording. Finally he decided to come to Peter's rescue before Mikey got too agitated. "That's Mikey's way of sayin' he got D to blow off some steam."

"See! Raph gets it!"

"Then why didn't you say that?" Peter countered, backing off by taking a step away. 

"I _did_. I blew him off." Now Michelangelo was getting annoyed. "Do you want details or something, dude?"

"Easy, now." When the hell did Raphael become a peace keeper? He was the one who normally started the fighting! He stepped between the two, holding his hands up. "In the world of the normal, sane people, it's 'suck them off'." He shifted from his baby brother to Peter. "Mikey mixes the two phrases together."

"It covers a larger range," the other turtle huffed defensively. "Like how _I_ cover a larger range?" The irritation was gone as Mikey grinned, waggling his brow ridges. A moment later his face was covered by Raphael's unimpressed hand.

"Doubt Peter wants to hear about any of your range."

Peter barked out a laugh at the antics of the brothers, shaking his head in the process. "You two always go at it like this?"

Mikey held up his hand as he tried to mutter around Raph's fingers about his and Donnie's three day rule. Raph simply smirked, keeping his maw of a hand over his brother's face. "Just when he thinks he has a one up on me."

"Really?" Peter found the information interesting. The turtle brothers were really so level that he hadn't realized that there was an underlying competition between them. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, contemplating on whether he should ask the next question brewing in his head. "I never thought you guys really... competed."

"It really depends on what it is," Raph started cautiously. He wasn't one to really open up about their Variant but Peter wasn't really asking for details, either. "Usually the little shit competitions we do is just something to satisfy that part of the brain."

"Yeah, it keeps us out of trouble," Mikey agreed, relaxing more the longer they spoke. "Well, more Raph than me. I'm a saint!"

Peter could only smile as he watched Raphael try and half heartedly argue against that. "Do Leo and Don have the same urges?"

That brought silence from the other two as they thought about the question. Blue eyes met green for a moment and then both turtles shook their heads. "If Leo was ever in competition with Don, he never shows it."

"Yeah, D doesn't play those kinds of games."

"I can't imagine any Omega would," Raph added. "It's not in their nature."

There was so much more that Peter wanted to ask about. Mostly the fact that Leo was their clan leader. But at the end of the day, did it matter? Clan leader was a job, wasn't it? Plenty of people wore one mask to work and had another for home. "Thanks for answering my questions." He wore a wide, genuine smile when he said that. "It's probably not the easiest thing to do."

Mikey returned the easy smile with a grin of his own. "Anytime, Pete! That's what bros are for!" 

The real reward was Raph's quiet smile. He was grateful for the light questioning and nothing too in depth. He was very much like Leo in numerous ways even though he would deny it. Privacy was essential to him. To all of them. Peter honored that. 

And then Peter excused himself to hit the bathroom. It was nothing more than a modified employee locker room but it was impressive none the less. To think that Donnie modified all this when he wasn't even _ten!_. As his thoughts wandered around the marvel that was one of the turtle brothers, he never noticed a pair of eyes watching and following him as he ambled towards the commode. It was all automatic for the zip to come down and him to fiddle and suddenly he stopped as he heard a little gasp. "Hey, Newt!" Peter need to play this cool. He had plenty of little cousins who were at the potty training stage. Getting walked in on was no big deal! "You need to use the potty when I'm done?"

Newton watched with the biggest eyes ever and slowly shook his head. The little turtle didn't say a word, didn't move as Peter went about his business, eyes widening at the events that transpired. Not. Weird. At. All. The human was fairly confident that turtle anatomy and human anatomy weren't _that_ different! Why was Newton just staring at him as if he were a two headed dragon? The whole thing was getting on Peter's nerves as he did his best not to look self-conscious. When he moved to wash his hands, he felt a little guilty in breathing relief now that the little turtle had disappeared. Just as he turned off the water he heard a peal of laughter. Walking out into the pit curiously, he found Mikey nearly crying in laughter while Newton hid his face into his father's leg. Raphael's eyes were bright with mirth and he burst out into laughter once he saw Peter's puzzled expression. Even Leo's eyes were lit up even though his smile was as serene as it always was.

Musashi rushed over, heading straight to Peter and grabbed at his jean fronts. Peter nearly flew back, dodging still chubby hands. "Whoa! Hey!"

"I wanna see too."

"See what?"

The question just made Mikey and Raph laugh all the more. Only Leo was aware enough to call out to his son. "Musashi!"

The little turtle turned back to Newton. "He says yer tail's on backwards! I wanna see."

"My _what?_ " Peter gaped at the little turtle as the two adults bawled even harder. He looked at the two Alphas sharply. "You're going to wake up Donnie!"

"His lab's sound proofed, dude!" Mikey gasped between breaths. "He's not hearing any of this until I tell him!"

"Not if I tell him first!" Raph crowed, taking one look at Peter before rolling on the floor. 

Leonardo rolled his eyes, letting the others have their fun as Darwin and Kenta looked at the chaos. "I'm sorry, Peter. Our sons haven't been introduced to human anatomy, really."

Peter paused, giving Leo a strange look. Then he simply gestured at his hip area. "We have the same equipment, don't we?? It's not different!"

Raph finally stood up, taking a moment to bend over his knees and take a few gulps of air before speaking. "We don't have our dic--"

" _Raphael_."

"Peen--is--es," Raph drawled out, giving his mate a pointed look. Leo looked equally unimpressed. "Flapping about everywhere. Ours are contained."

Again, Peter waved his hands more frantically around his crotch as his face blotched out to bright red. "Hello?"

"Without clothes."

The waving stopped. Musashi gave him a very stern look. "Wanna see yer tail, Peeper."

Michelangelo was close to hyperventilating. He was wheezing somewhere in the background. Peter hissed at the child. "I don't _have_ a tail! That's not a _tail!_ "

"Yes it is!" Musashi looked just as combative and if they weren't fighting about what Peter had in terms of anatomy, he would have thought the child's expression was adorable. "Tails stick out, see?" And just like that he turned to flick his tail at Peter in irritation. "Penises stay in!"

Leo's mouth quirked. Peter saw it. At that moment, Peter hated the Clan Master with a fiery passion. "Not for human peoples, it don't!" Mikey shrieked and Peter only covered his face with his hands as Musashi deemed it necessary to correct his 'Peeper' how penises worked.

"His tail has fur," Newton muttered softly as if he was recollecting the event. 

Michelangelo, with a final wheeze, passed out.


	7. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys make an important decision. Which means Raphael made the decision for everyone.

Miwa did her best but couldn't keep a straight face. The amused disbelief shone through as she snuggled up against her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, but you're taking Newton seriously?"

"Just tell me it doesn't look like a tail." His pout was _perfect _. And the way he refused to meet her glittering eyes was precious.__

__"Fine." She lifted up the blanket that covered them and peeked. "I can't tell."_ _

__"You can't tell?"_ _

__Miwa's eyes were full of mirthful mischief as she looked past the covers pointedly. "Everything's contained."_ _

__"That's what I was telling them!" Peter flailed for a moment as Miwa laughed, ducking her head under the covers. "He said it was a furr--mmm." His ability to speak was wiped away as swiftly as his undergarments while a warm, wet mouth descended upon him._ _

__Miwa was back up shortly after with a sound in the back of her throat. Once settled, she took the moment to appreciate just how wanton and drunk Peter looked. "Doesn't _feel_ like a tail." _ _

__The tease pulled a groan from him and as Miwa lowered herself again, he grabbed her hips to flip them. Her _punishment_ was a strong thrust that left her gasping. "That's what I said."_ _

__"Let it go, Peter." Miwa was still amused but it was hard to laugh when he was rubbing against all of those delicious spots inside her. For a while this became their focus until her hips shifted and her ankles crossed behind his back. Peter surged forward with his head dropping down from the effort, struggling to hold back until he heard her gasp and felt that rhythmic pulse draw him deeper into her. The pair rested quietly together, snuggled under the blankets and connected intimately. Miwa purred, content to have Peter's weight on her. She grinned a moment later. "Best tail I ever had."_ _

__She was rewarded with fingers tickling into her sides. "Dammit, Miwa!" The woman burst into laughter, putting up just enough struggle but not too much to hurt her lover._ _

__

____

*********************************************************************************************

After years of telling Donnie that he thought best after a 'restart,' he still didn't get it. A few days later and with one eye pressed to his microscope, Donnie sat back in his chair with a sigh. Peering at his notes, he only read the glaring clues as to what was going to be inevitable. And he _hated_ it. Leo was most certainly not going to like it and he was half afraid to tell Raphael for obvious reasons. But it needed to be done and Donatello didn't like to sit on this any longer than he needed to. No more secrets. At least until after the kids were put to bed.

Everyone knew that Donnie had something to say. It filled the lair with an expectant tension that had Mikey bouncing around and the kids following after. Putting them down for bed was a bit of a challenge but after a bedtime story from Raph, they could handle what Donatello wanted to tell them. The group sat in the kitchen, each with a drink of choice. Or at least most of them with a drink of choice. Leo's tea had been changed from green to herbal raspberry. Donnie sighed as he poured out his coffee and then moved to sit beside Michelangelo.

"Well...? I've been working on this issue and I've found some intriguing things." He swallowed hard as Raph's eyes narrowed at him. "First of all, I've been comparing our current blood samples with what I recorded before our first clutch. And the results are startling." And then he fell quiet. Everyone stared at him for a full minute. Raph glanced over to Mikey and the young Alpha nudged Donnie. "Oh! Right. Yes." He took a deep breath and leveled his gaze to Leo. "Your eggs are not going to survive."

Donnie groaned softly as he felt a cool cloth cover the left side of his face. He was prone-on the medical cot in his lab and --weren't they in the kitchen a second ago? He tried to work out what had happened. Obviously he'd been knocked unconscious and long enough for his brothers to move him to the infimary portion of the lab. "What... hit me?"

Michelangelo glared at something out of Donatello's line of sight. "Raphael's fist."

Raph was still fairly animated and was only held back by Leo being in the way. "I'm sorry, Donnie. He moved too quickly." From behind Leo Raph raged, stabbing a finger in his younger brother's direction.

"You're going to make certain my babies live!"

It took the dizzy turtle a moment to remember what was happening and he recalled the conversation he was trying to have. He... probably could have delivered that news a little better. Donnie tried to sit up, flinching a bit when Raphael made a lunge for him and Mikey put himself between Alpha and Omega, hissing a warning. Donnie's eyes focused on Leo who looked as if he was trying to mediate through another fight. Strong, sure, gravid, of course....and there was just a waver in his eye that told the genius all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He saw Leo's eyes drift away from his own to focus on something else. Something not his brothers.

Raphael was closer now, held back by what strength Mikey could muster. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?!"

"I can't because we haven't recovered from the first clutch!" That made Raphael pause, forcing the brute to listen. Thank _God_.

"Spill it, genius."

"As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted by a _fist_ ," Donatello glared at his elder brother, pleased that Raphael was finally backing down, "I've noticed that our levels, the chemicals in our blood that define the necessary nutrients to nuture young- are not to our pre-gravid states, yet. And it's been three years. Leo..." He caught the leader's attention and he could feel his heart break as the turtle looked away once more. "I'm..I'm sorry."

" _Don't_." It was Raphael's voice that was breaking. "Don't. Don't be sorry. Just fix it."

"I can't fix starvation like that. I really wish I could." Donatello steeled himself for another blow that never came. He looked up to see a leaf green hand covering the emerald fist, the shudder of one transferring to another. He watched in awe as he saw the muscle of the team, big, mean, Apex Raphael, start to break down. The shudders were wrenching and Leo simply stood there silently, nose tucked into Raphael's neck as he held onto his Alpha as best as he could. For now, he was safe to deliver the rest of the news and their options. "I don't know why it's taking us so long to recover. In normal Variant species, the Omega is healthy and strong enough to carry again before the next cycle hits. We may be strong and healthy enough to return to our usual activities, but we are not strong enough to gestate eggs and eventually bear young live. With one, or two, I might be able to keep them viable and then incubate the eggs, injecting them with a nutritional solution, but with four? They're starving, Leo."

The turtle didn't even move to look at Donnie. He simply buried his snoot further into Raphael's neck and clung to the turtle all the more. Belatedly, the genius realized it was taking Leo every bit of his own will power not to crumble. If he did, Raph might need more than the elephant tranquilizers Donatello had in the lab. Michelangelo still remained between Don and the others even though he stepped back just so his shell could come into contact with Donnie. The comforting resistance came as a hand with fingers curling around 

Leo's voice croaked. "Options, Donnie."

The turtle's thoughts and eyes shifted as he rubbed the back of his head. "One option is to cull. The more I take, the greater the chance there is for the remaining egg--or eggs-- to survive. Your available resources aren't going to be stretched so thin. Another is to abort completely and simply wait for the next cycle or until the levels return to normal."

"Any others?" 

Donnie knew the leader wasn't going to like any of these. It was choosing to sacrifice one for the sake of the others and Leo had a hard enough time doing that out in the field. In the end, he always chose himself. That wasn't a possible option, this time. "You could let nature take it's course, but I will tell you know, that's with great risk to not only you, but the hatchlings." Mikey chose that moment to lean further back into Donnie and the turtle accepted the comfort, leaning forward to almost drape over the smaller Alpha in the process. "By my calculations, there's an 87% chance that no one would survive, including you."

Raph let out a breath and clung to the Clan Master even more.

"There is another that I've not fully plotted out, yet," the genius started carefully. "I think part of the reason why our levels are still so low is because wer're not _turtles_. We don't allow ourselves to be turtles." That made Raph lift his head to blink slowly at his brother. "Sun, fresh air, fresh food. Sun, most importantly. The lamps we have are not efficient enough to synthesis what we need. But if we go to the farmhouse, I need to bring equipment. Incubators and a chem set and the sonogram--"

"Ya mean if we go to the farmhouse, Leo might be able to keep the babies?"

"Might." Donatello cautioned, knowing full well that might was extremely fragile and quite possibly in vain. "The chances are increased but not by much."

"Then let's go."

It was something Raph wasn't going to discuss-something that wasn't _up_ for discussion in his eyes. And as much as Leo wanted to follow Raph's lead in this, it wasn't just about them. "The children."

"Coming with us."

"The lab?"

Donnie broke in. "I can secure half of my equipment. It'll take two trips." He didn't dare mention cleanliness issues and other complications moving out to the farmhouse. There were more pressing issues the two were addressing. Sanitary conditions, equipment and medicine were going to be Donnie's troubles. "I got this part, Leo. Don't worry about it."

"The city," Leo murmured quietly as his eyes lifted up to look at Raph.

Raphael pulled back to look at his mate. "You." His hand moved over to the swollen plastron before him. "And them. You and them are far more important than this city, Leo. No matter what." Leonardo covered Raph's hand with his own, curling his fingers into his mate's. As much as he didn't want to leave the safety of the sewers, their _home_ , he knew that this was their only chance. 

"We'll get ready tomorrow."

 

He decided to focus on the hope. It was better than feeling the crushing weight of hopelessness and fear. Leo was only allowed to pack the small things and then luggage was hoisted away from him. In the end, Leo was tasked with getting the children ready while Mikey and Don packed the Shellraiser and Raph was working on the Partywagon. Musashi was watching Leo while Kenta and Newton were half snuggled up together. Darwin was off to the side, pacing just a bit while watching Musashi. Leo looked down at his young son. "Yes, Musashi?"

"Otu...are we leaving?" He sensed the new tension from all his family and no one had really spoken to the kids about it. Once breakfast was done the adults had gone into overtime to pack up the vehicles for the first load. 

"For a little while." Leo was seated in the pit and the other little turtles had gathered around him more. "Your baby brothers aren't feeling very well."

That statement caught Kenta's attention and he was immediately at Leo's side, dragging Newton with him. "The babies are sick?"

"Y-yes." He still felt bad about it. Still felt like he should be doing more and yet he wasn't. The guilt ate at him steadily day and night. 

And it was something Kenta really hadn't caught on. His focus was on Leo's belly. "They need medicine to get better."

"Father Donnie has a plan. He says sunshine and really good food will help them."

"The eggs are coming out soon?" The excitement in the little turtles' eyes made Leo's heart turn to goo.

"No. Not yet. But in the mean time I will take it for them."

"That why one flew away?"

Leo knew exactly what Kenta was saying but he was having issues trying to respond to it. Instead he nodded, trying to swallow the giant lump that was in his throat. Kenta seemed to know and gave a small sigh, giving Leo a hug right around his plastron. Leo's hand rested on the back of his son's head.

"Are we coming too?" Newton asked, glancing up at Leo for a moment and then looking back to the pillow he had been mashing around in his hands.

"Of course you are. We all are going."

"We need to bring stuff!" Darwin chirped with a sudden realization. "Sashi, Kenta, Newton.... we need to go and get our stuff!" 

And like that, the children scattered to their rooms, already chattering about the too important treasures they needed to bring. At any other time Leonardo would be chuckling about their antics but the thought of the lost child hit him strongly. He wasn't prepared for the emotion that slammed into him about losing one of the eggs. Raphael found him weeping as silently as he could to avoid the attention. 

"Leo." Raph heard it and then swung around, putting down whatever he had in his hands to gather up his mate. Without knowing who or what triggered the tears, he was at a loss on how to fix it. Instead the bigger turtle leaned back, taking Leo with him and encasing the emotional one in arms and legs to wait out the storm. A sharp glare from him had his brothers making a bee line away from the pit to make certain the pair wasn't disturbed. Eventually Leo's emotional outburst subsided and Raph was just nuzzling into Leo's neck. "Okay?"

"Better," the smaller turtle whispered. Truly he didn't want to be out of Raphael's arms but there was packing to do. He started to pull away, relishing in Raph's resistance before he relented. "I think our sons are packing the entirety of their rooms to take with us."

" _Great_ ," the surly turtle grumbled. "This is gonna happen in more than two trips, then."

"No it won't!" The cheery voice came from the turnstiles and both turtles turned to look at Casey who appeared. "Because your best bud just rented out a big ass _truck_ for ya!"

"What?"

"It's big enough to hold all the shit--" Casey paused as he caught Leo's glare, "uh, _stuff_ and enough room for the kids' things so they won't be so bored. Right?"

"That's actually a fantastic idea, Casey," Donnie announced as he took the chance to walk by. "Some of this equipment is sensitive. Will there be enough--"

"Bungee cords? Absolutely!" He produced a whole hand full that looked more like a giant mutant octopus writhing in his hand. "We can bungee cord and bubble wrap till the cows come home! How much do ya need?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of tiny machine guns going off in the other room and a joyful cry from one of the kids. All eyes turned to Casey. "Ah, ya didn't give the kids any to pack with, didja?"

"What? You can't prove it was me!"

More popping noises came from the back and then a happy, "Thank you, Uncle Casey!" filtered through. Casey hung his head with a loud sigh.

"Okay, maybe."

Maybe going to the farmhouse wasn't such a bad idea, Leo thought idly as he basked in the sensation of Raph rubbing his belly. Maybe they all needed to get out for a while and feel the sun.


	8. Sabatical 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the farmhouse is step one to helping Leo and his young brood to survive.

The truck rental lead the caravan, driven by Casey and navigated by Peter. Yoshi and the girls stayed home considering April didn't feel up to driving out to the Hamptoms this time. The middle car was the Partywagon and the end contained the Shellraiser and the remaining turtle brothers. Raph was in the center vehicle, driving while Leo sat in the back with the kids. Specifically with Newton. The little turtle still had issues with travelling in the car and Leo's soothing voice and story telling helped him through the trip. It didn't help that they were travelling at night, from 11 pm on. It was past the kids' bed times and they were a little cranky. Newton whimpered pitifully and kept his blanket over his head to avoid the lights from the monitors. Leo kept up his gentle monologue, keeping a hand under the blanket and stroking the boy's plastron in the process.

"Otu." Darwin looked over to the larger turtle, giving Leo a distressed expression. "Gotta pee."

"Didn't everyone use the potty before we left?" Leo sighed as Kenta started squirming. "Raph? Guess we have a potty break."

"Already?" The turtle called back. "We haven't gotten a half hour drive time in!"

"Pee pee!" Darwin hollered again. 

Raphael peered at the back of the van through the mirror. "For the love of--" He pulled over.

The stop lasted nearly a half hour. All three vehicles pulled over while the children stretched their legs in the dead of night. A few minutes later and the caravan was pulling back out onto the road. Half of the children were now snoozing while the other half listened to Leonardo speak about silly stories and recite (for the tenth time) the Turtle and the Rabbit.

The second rest stop happened an hour later. The third was forty five minutes before the next one. It had appeared that the kids had quickly caught on the fact that if they claimed the need, the caravan would stop. On the last stop, Raph was grumbling to Donnie and Casey that they were _not_ making another stop no matter what. They had stopped enough times and there were going to be _zero_ stop rests before reaching the farm house. And once Raphael laid down the law, no one was going to go against him. In all actuality, both Don and Casey were happy for the direction considering the stops were taking too much time and it increased the probability of attracting unwanted attention. Every stop was making Raphael jittery and nervous about everything and he didn't exactly settle when Leo touched his arm.

Finally they were two hours out from the Hamptons. The night sky was brightening up so not only did they have to worry about an increase in traffic, but they needed to worry about waking deer. The kids had finally passed out so Leo slowly and carefully made his way to the front of the Partywagon and sit heavily in his seat. Raph took notice of that, but he didn't say anything right away. He had a pretty good idea why Leonardo abandoned his post but Raph was _not_ going to address it. He had put down the law and for the safety of family, it was going to be followed!

"Raphie--"

"-- _No_."

Leo turned to look at his mate with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "No?"

"Get a bottle."

Now that pinched expression turned into one of absolute disgust. "Seriously?"

"I told the kids I'm not stopping for anything." Raph glanced at his gravid lover, trying his best to keep his stern expression. "And I'm not."

"I really have to go." Leo shifted slightly, glaring at Raph in the process.

"Should have gone during the last stop."

"I _did_." The Leader's tone was flat as he now focused on his mate. "I've gone every time we stopped and I can't help that these-- _your_ eggs are squishing my bladder, Raphael." 

Raph glanced back to Leo, then back to the road. Upon a second glance, he noted that Leo's stare hadn't abated. Ten seconds later, Raphael sighed heavily, clicking the wireless ear piece on. "Guys." There was a chorus of protests through the ear piece.

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"--thought you told them no, Raph."

"It ain't the kids," he confessed, already hitting the turn signal so he could pull over.

"Yer such a push over," Casey teased over the comm. "So much for being a badass--"

"Keep saying that, Case, and as yer best friend, I'm gonna find ya a nice plot on the farm for ya flattened ass."

"Har har, it's not intimidating."

"Wait till I get out of this van."

*********************************************

The sun was up by the time the made it into the drive where the farmhouse was located and _hours_ behind schedule. Casey and Peter tried to unload the truck as quickly as possible considering they needed to turn around and make the drive back with the truck to avoid late fees and make it into work on time. Donatello was riding them to "Be careful!" because "That's a very delicate piece of equipment and Leonardo may need that in the future!" By the time the moving truck was unloaded, the guys didn't have time to rest and needed to turn right back around to head back into the city.

"I'll take first shift, Casey," Peter offered with a stretch reaching over his head. "You drove most of the way down here. Get some shut eye."

"Yeah, alright." Casey turned to the turtles, watching how three of them were hustling provisions in before children which left Leo in their midst. "April and I will be over this weekend and we'll bring more groceries. Just email us the list, okay?"

"Anything with strawberries," was Leo's first request as he eyed how his brothers were doing all the work and he was forbidden to help. "Everything with strawberries."

"Yeah, just like last time," Casey smirked. "Take care of yourselves, out here."

"Thank you," Leo declared suddenly with an odd tension to his voice. "For bringing us here. And renting the truck out to bring Donnie's lab."

The two humans looked at the turtle for a moment, watching a set of emotions war with Leo. Casey suddenly looked uncomfortable considering he was still trying to get used to the emotional roller coaster that was his wife and he wasn't certain that he could deal with Leo being the same way. Peter smiled, resting a hand on the turtle's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Leo. It's what family's for, right?"

"Yeah." This time the turtle managed to smile, eyes tightening at the corners as they became a little glassy.

"Let's go, Pete! Gotta burn rubber." Casey grinned, trying to lighten the moment. "Tell the squirts we said bye, alright? We'll be back soon."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Sorry we didn't get the chance to say it ourselves."

"I'll tell them," Leo promised, trying to harden up the emotions that were threatening to bowl him over. "You two have a safe trip back."

"I'll bring extra ice cream and pickles for ya!" And with that Casey winked, tossing the keys over to Peter. "See ya soon!"

Leo watched until the truck was nothing but a dust blip on the road before he turned back to the other vehicles, already mentally preparing for the long months here at the farmhouse. It wasn't that he was truly adverse to it, just that he would rather be home. Home was the sewers with the city noise and smells. The farmhouse, while a sanctuary, still reminded him more of recovering from his coma and battle wounds and not knowing if his father was alive. One spectacular Christmas here was not enough to banish his concerns, worries and depression about his uncertain fate. 

"What are you doing, Fearless?" Raph asked as his mate came over to him. 

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"Naw, we got this. Get some rest before the little buggers get up."

While he knew he was safe, Leo still lingered by Raph's side. He didn't like feeling vulnerable and all of the open space the farmhouse had was difficult at best to protect. Not only did he have to worry about his brothers, but his children, both born and unborn. Leonardo looked back out onto the property, feeling the urge to patrol and make certain all was well.

It was Raph that got into his head and picked out his worries. "We got this. I already told Donnie to set up a surveillance system and Mikey's going to go scout out the place while looking for those damn chickens." The look of relief and gratitude on his mate's face made this all worthwhile. Raphael grinned, winding an arm around the smaller turtle's shoulders. 

"What about you?"

"Me? I get to make certain you get some sleep and the kids don't wake up any time soon." With that, the turtle directed his mate into the farmhouse. 

"But what if they do wake up?"

"Then I got it. It'll just be like rotating for trainin'." As they walked into the farmhouse, Raph was certain to direct him to the living area where the smallest of their clan was already piled about, sleeping on top of each other. The curtains were already drawn to block out as much light as possible and a noise machine to simulate the subway trains so the kids would be comfortable with background noise. Leo glanced back to Raph with a light smile and the turtle rolled his eyes. "That machine is as much for you as it is for the kids. Now find a comfortable spot and I'll grab more pillows."

Before his mate could turn away Leo grabbed his arms and kissed Raph soundly on the lips. "I love you so much, Raph. I didn't tell you that today, have I?"

"Considering it's the ass crack of dawn? Not yet." The red banded turtle smirked and slipped away to gather the many provisions his mate would need. When he returned, he saw Leo already asleep in the recliner with his mask hanging around his neck. He did his best not to wake the sleeping turtle and draped a blanket over him before dropping the half dozen pillows on the floor by Leo's feet. Choosing the couch for the time being, he grabbed one blanket for himself and eased onto the old, tired springs of the sofa to get some shut eye himself. 

Even though the kids did get some sleep in the van, it wasn't truly restful. And the sleep in the living room was only a few hours before the excitement of the day finally got to them. When they awoke, they saw two of the adults asleep with them with Mike and Donnie no where to be seen. With a yawn Musashi moved to curl up into Leo's lap, dragging a blanket of his own and offering a tiny, child-like churr as he felt his father's arms surround him. It wasn't easy to snuggle with his father these days considering the rounded plastron, but it didn't stop the tiny Alpha from trying.

Ready for some sleep themselves, Donnie and Mikey came through the door as quietly as possible, pausing to look at the living room. The other three children had piled onto the 'heat furnace' that was Raphael with Musashi secured in Leo's arms, still dead asleep. "Kodak moment if I ever saw one," Donnie whispered, tugging his mate up to a room before the young Alpha had a chance to pull out his Tphone. 

It wasn't enough sleep to feel completely rested, but it was enough to keep headaches from becoming an issue. Leo's bladder once again became his alarm clock and he carefully stretched, nuzzling his son before passing him over to the turtle pile on Raphael. He couldn't help but stand there for a moment and look at the scene of his protective Alpha keeping all the children warm and safe as they slept. The feeling of loving his turtle hit him all over again and he sighed softly as he rubbed his rounded belly. He simply couldn't let Raphael down now! He had four babies to take care of, to nurture and bring safely into the world. For a brief second the thought of the lost fifth came into play but he inhaled sharply, trying to push the sad thought away. He still had four eggs. They needed him more now than ever.

Raphael woke without his mate nearby and the four kids were already moving to get off his shell. Still sleepy, he looked around the living room and almost dazedly followed the kids who were tugging on his hands, dragging him towards the screen door. They could go outside and _play_ in the sun! With no small amount of relief, he spotted Leo on the porch swing, methodically eating a sandwich as he looked out over the yard. The bright, sunny yard that Leo should be in now instead of under the shade of the porch. "What are ya doin' out here, Fearless?"

Leo looked up, blinking a bit in surprise that Raph had found him, Then he noted how the children were begging to get off the porch and explore. Raphael looked to the kids and then glanced out to the yard. "You keep within sight. If you can't see me, I can't see you and I will find you."

"'Kay, Pops!" Musashi was already dragging Darwin off the porch steps with the other little turtles tagging along. 

"Is that safe?" Leo started as he slowly got to his feet with Raph's prompting.

"Yeah, they'll pass out again in ten." Raph was drawing Leo down onto the grass in the full sun. "Just like you'll pass out in ten."

"I will not," the clan leader admonished, He never wanted to be seen as being this weak but the thought of actually sunning himself sounded _great_. "There's too much to watch over."

"I got them." Already Raph's senses were split five ways as he kept tabs on the four kids. His arm remained around Leo as he let the other turtle dictate the best spot to sun himself in. "And I have you, too."

The leader part of Leonardo wanted to question it. Was Raph certain? What if the kids ran off in different directions in their excitement in being outside? While the farmhouse was as safe as somewhere out in the open could be fore them, Leo was still thinking about ambushes and the kids getting lost or hurt. Hell, he himself didn't like being so exposed without places to hide. He was from the shadows and the shadows was where he felt most at home. Safe. Secure. Another part of him trusted Raphael, implicitly. Raphael was the Alpha and his greatest strength was his family. There was no way that Raph would allow any harm ever to affect them. "Okay, Raph," His Omega side, the side that needed Raph's strength and protection-especially _now_ , followed Raph without question. He needed that direction.

Raphael knew how the sun affected turtles and he counted on the light's rays to not only make the children sleepy, but to make Leo sleepy as well. And as Donnie told him, Leo in the sun would help keep him healthy and that in turn would help keep the eggs from starving. He knew well enough that Leo's body was craving the sun and part of the problem was going over Leo's training to stay in the shadows. So far, it was so far so good with allowing instinct to take over since Leo was in the midst of his instincts finding the warmest, softest spot to curl up in. When Leo finally settled down, Raph did the same, keeping himself seated so he could watch the kids. His thigh became a pillow and Leo settled down. Even the ninja couldn't resist the soothing rays of the sun.

Once the barn was set up, Donnie and Mikey went into the farmhouse to relax and see how Raph and Leo were with the kids. They found the used bedding in the living room, but no turtles. The pair looked at each other and then headed out to the back yard, finding two adults surrounded by four little turtles, all of them asleep. Donnie couldn't help but smile and look at the group. "They look so peaceful."

"Yeah." Michelangelo sighed as he snapped some pictures. "It's like the little kids are protecting them, ya know?"

Donatello watched and tried to see what his mate saw. Knowing Mikey, he would draw this particular event and gift it to maybe their father-definitely to Leo and Raph. "Let's go get lunch for them, alright?"

"Sure thing." With fingers laced together, they headed back inside to prepare a meal that they could all enjoy.

Raphael cracked open an eye, watching his brothers leave. The kids were still asleep in the sun and Leo hadn't so much as stirred. Perfect. Who said Raph didn't know how to keep his family in one place? Better yet, Leo was resting. He remembered Donnie saying the more Leo could bask in natural sunlight, the better his eggs' chances would have for survival. If they could camp out in the woods semi-permanently, he would have shipped them all off into the wilderness. And he intended to do that a time or two while they were here, anyway. Sighing softly, he shifted his shell towards the sun again, nuzzling Leo's temple in quiet affection.

"Did you wake up?" Leo murmured lazily, not even bothering to open up his eyes.

"Never slept." It was true. Raphael never considered basking as sleep. Rest, yes. Meditation? Better than using those stupid candles and that incense that burned his sinuses. He felt that it made him more aware of everyone around him and thusly keep them protected.

"I feel like sleeping some more."

"Go ahead." The emerald turtle nuzzled the leaf green, breathing in slightly and relishing in that happy, relaxed scent his mate seemed to be giving off.

"What about the kids?"

"Don an' Mike are making lunch for them."

"Do you want something to eat too? We ca--" Leo's fretting was stalled by a gentle kiss on his snoot and an arm pulling him closer to his Alpha's side.

"I'm right where I need ta be, Leo. Sleep. We can get somethin' later."

"Sure?" By now he was starting to balance himself on one elbow to get a better look at Raph. It didn't last long because Raphael's hand reached up and tugged Leo's mask around, blinding him. 

" _Sleep_ ," the bigger turtle practically growled, pushing his mate back down with the utmost gentleness. "Or I'm gonna rock ya to sleep again out here in the open."

The clan leader stiffened up against Raph, processing what he just said. He knew he didn't misunderstand the code and normally he would have admonished Raphael for making such a suggestion. Sex? Out in the open sky?! Around the _kids?!_ But now that suggestion was rolling low in his gut, the inappropriateness and taboo of it all mixed into his crazy libido like a napalm. All of a sudden getting rocked to sleep sounded like the best idea ever!

Leo nosed under Raph's chin, taking in a deep breath of his own. "Would that please my Alpha?" His fingers were trailing down Raph's plastron, tracing the jagged scar before drifting lower.

He had awoken the beast and he knew it. Raph pried open an eye as he grinned at his blind folded mate. Just seeing Leo there, putting on the moves of seduction out in the sun made his own senses turn southward. "Sleep a little more," he breathed right by Leo's ear, letting the warm, damp air pull a shiver out of the turtle. "And I'll make certain I pin ya to a tree, later."


	9. Fun in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun in the sun Variant style. But don't worry, the will be some kid friendly stuff too!

The sun contained a deep, penetrating warmth that seeped into his bones, soothing old scar tissue embedded into healed wounds. It relaxed tense muscles and muzzed his head to the point where all he could think about was that warmth. It was so much like Raph's warmth bathing him from the inside, out. He could feel hands that pressed into the knots of tension, releasing them so the fragments could melt away in the sun's rays. His arms and shoulders carried the brunt of that stress and Leo smiled as he imagined in his dream firm thumbs drawing away the worry lines around his eyes. Napping in the sun had to have been messing with his mind. Yet he couldn't deny that dream Raph was marvelous. If he concentrated just right, he could feel the light brush of lips on his beak, trailing over his chin and along his neck. A contented sigh came from the turtle as he heard a muffled rumble by his pulse and he responded to it by tilting his head back. 

The heat made him lethargic and he was sleeping still, wasn't he? In his dream, he could feel Raphael's mouth and hands on him, Normally Leo was the one who pleasured his mate like this, mouthing skin and joints and lavishing such attention that it felt like worship. Maybe that was a hidden desire of his? To have Raphael draw his lips over sensitive skin and scale, not just on his turn-on spots, but even the areas that weren't automatic erogenous zones. No, there was no way. To think like that would to want to be an Alpha and the turtle was more than content with his station underneath Raphael. Leo basked in this kind of warmth as his mind played out what Raph might do. Clearly this wasn't something normal that his Alpha would do; Raphael was rough and harsh and one to push the pressure until it was almost unbearable. Those were all the things that Leo relished and accepted from his mate without question. There were extremely rare times when he was soft and gentle, yet his passion still threatened to sweep Leo away. 

Another churr came from the turtle in his dream. To feel his tail sucked on was such a treat! In his dream, Leo spread his legs more, silently asking dream Raphael to take care of him. Leo could never be so bold to ask for anything specific other than to be fucked, to allow Raphael to use him in the way that would be most pleasurable and satisfying to the Alpha. An Omega's needs were secondary to his mate's but Raphael had never _ever_ left Leo wanting --intentionally. With malice. The lazy dream of being opened and stretched slowly under the meditative rays of the sun did wonders for Leo. It was so much like those times where Raph was training him to like anything shoved up inside him, even eggs when they were ready to come out. And yet it felt so much more. Leo released a low moan as he felt an imaginary tongue slowly run up his turgid length, further relaxing his body and heightening his senses at the same time. Raphael hardly ever put his mouth on Leo so intimately. This sort of stimulation was saved as a reward when his Omega was particularly clever in getting him off or was extraordinarily obedient in submitting to the dominance over him. Leonardo never asked for this particular act but felt exceptionally proud of himself when he was gifted it. To feel the hot, wet lips of his mate's mouth surround the head of his cock made his hips shift and his feet plant firmly against the grass. This dream was... it was phenomenal. It felt so _real_ to have those dream like fingers slowly pushing into his hole, twisting gently and then teasing his muscles open as they pulled away. And without really any pause they simply eased back in, continuing the sensation of comforting fullness. Clearly this had to be a dream because this wouldn't feel so fuzzy and lethargic. He wouldn't feel lips curling around the head of his cock and tongue slowly stroking that sensitive nerve if he were awake! It _had_ to have been his mind dreaming this exquisite reward, lulling him into a greater sense of relaxation and calmness. Couple this dream with the wonders of the sun and Leo felt like he could live in this heightened state of arousal forever. 

Not one part of him felt unloved, never cherished. His blood was thrumming strongly in his veins, pulsing his cock against the tongue that cradled him for a moment longer until it pulled away, leaving the mix of saliva and pre to the air. Even that was erotic as the cooling breeze made his cock twitch. A moment later and the imagination that he was being stretched left him, leaving him empty, aching, his body arching towards the pleasure that was leaving him. And then he felt what he most desired. That pressure was back, promising him fulfillment beyond his imagination.

"Leo."

When he opened his eyes to the voice, all he saw was a dark form and the bright ring of the sun around him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he knew all along that it was his mate hovering above him. He didn't need to see the smile that was on Raph's face-he could hear it. "Glad you could make it for the good part." Leo never realized how loud he groaned as he felt his mate claim him. Raphael moved so slowly that he could feel every ridge and pulse as the thick penis was pushed inside him. He had been so relaxed that there wasn't even a twinge of discomfort, only fullness and the promise of more.

He didn't even register that they were outside. All of his senses were on Raph and the slow, methodical movements of pulling out, pushing in, forcing the Omega to focus on their union. It wasn't often that Raphael would move this slowly, but he did so that Leo could focus only on it and shudder at the intense feeling that stirred inside him. Leo always treasured these moments, taking them and treating them as a different level of meditation. His eyes leveled on Raphael until the sun's corona hurt his eyes. He remained still, tilting his pelvis slightly if only to heighten the feelings inside him. Raph never sped up or slowed in his pace and it was what kept Leo's heart from beating out of control.

It didn't take long for the Omega to come, his pulses steady as his dick poured out onto his plastron. The sensation felt cleansing in a way and he welcomed the next orgasm with a groan. He clung to Raphael, feeling the knot thicken and harden against his hole. With mind-breaking slowness, Raph wedged that final part inside, his churr so deep that it vibrated another orgasm out of Leo before his body had the chance to register that they were fully connected. He was knotted and now his body needed to complete the task of pleasuring his Alpha.

Leo knew it was the tightness of his hole and the way his muscles pulsed that milked the cum out of his mate. It still amazed him every time it happened-even more so when they were allowed to fully experience and celebrate that fact. He could feel Raphael still try to root deeply into him with the turtle's teeth gently latched onto the scar tissue that Leo wore like a medal. With every tiny motion Leo could feel the explosion of nerves and the pleasure that came from it. His breath huffed out of him with every jolt, sending him into a daze that he really didn't wake from until Raph shifted them onto their side so they could rest.

It was then in the languid moments of nuzzling his mate that Leo finally remembered something important. "The kids!" 

"Went back inside a long time ago," Raph murmured by the other's ear. "You're mine out here until ya finally milk every last drop out of me."

Leo processed what was said, thinking about the ramifications. They weren't going to be bothered for a while. A _long_ while. And Raph had made certain of that. A slow smile graced his face. "I will perform for as long as I need to, my Alpha," Leo vowed, nuzzling against Raphael's jaw for a moment. Once the Alpha could pull away, there were at least a half dozen things that Leo could do to him. And he was eager to do each one. Right now.

 

Donatello was wiping down Newton when the pair finally came into the farm house. The most interesting detail was that Raph and Leo didn't _reek_ of each other. They must have taking a quick dip in the pond to rinse themselves off. "Welcome back," he greeted before nodding to his young son that he could leave. "You two have a good rest?"

"If that's what you wanna call it," Raph returned with a quip. "Lots of tossing and turning, ya know."

Donnie's mouth turned into a frown as he caught Leo flushing and smirking at the same time. "Just how _much_ tossing and turning?"

"Relax. Not enough to break anythin'."

The genius' eyes zeroed in on the other Omega and Leo purposefully ignored it. While he could concur that their love making wasn't harsh, he didn't exactly want to verify that in front of any small child. "Raphael knows how to take care of me." There. That sounded innocent enough.

The only issue was that Donatello _knew_ that statement was far from innocent. The turtle huffed, returning the cloth to the sink. "You do remember that if it's more than just tossing and turning, I'm going to ground you two."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it! Over doing it will be an issue."

Donnie's mouth remained in a thin line for a while as he heard Raphael's grumble. "I'm just making certain you're aware of the ramifications of too vigorous sex. It can cause--"

" _Don._ " Raph's flush bloomed on his face as he stared at his brother. "Said I _got_ this."

"I'm right here, you know," Leo grumped as well as he watched his two brothers. The turtle had taken to sitting heavily on a chair, feeling his weight and how it pulled at his middle. Gone were the days of sitting straight and keeping his posture. He slouched which made him look bigger than he was and currently he couldn't find the energy to care.

It wasn't often that Don felt that he had gotten a 'one up' on the Alpha. Normally Raphael was the one who flustered the genius with his innuendos. To have the opportunity to return the 'favor' was taken full advantage of by the younger brother. Mikey walked in, feeling the tension from Raph and the smug anxiousness from Donnie. "Hey, why don't we go teach the kids how to swim tomorrow?" 

Leo perked up at the suggestion. He'd been grounded from teaching the children much of anything beyond stretching in the dojo. At least in the water, he would be buoyant enough to do something! A small smile graced the clan leader's face as Raph and Donnie still stared at Mikey, at a loss for how they should respond. "That sounds like a great idea, actually. It's supposed to be sunny and hot out tomorrow, right?"

"Uh, let me go check," Donatello cautioned as he left to go check on the forecast from his Tphone.

The pressure off, Raphael turned to Leo. "Ya sure ya want to go swimmin a--I mean ya feel up to it?"

The easy smile Leo gave his mate eased Raphael's worries as much as the hand on his arm did. "I feel more than up to it. It's something we all can enjoy as a family, still."

"Swimming?" A small voice chimed in as a toddler head peeked around the corner. Musashi looked at the three adults briefly before his eyes were led to Donnie who passed by him to enter the kitchen. While normally Leo wouldn't have wanted a technological connection while out at the farm house, it was necessary this time in case there were any issues with this pregnancy. 

"Eighty six and humid tomorrow. Looks like that's perfect swimming environment." Donnie moved back over to the stove area as he glanced up. "So. Since you two _slept_ through lunch," his eyes shifted to Musashi and now Darwin's head as they popped into the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Tomatoes," Leo responded. With how big his eyes grew, one would think he was begging for a puppy. "Please tell me there are tomatoes around here."

"Ahhh," Donnie's eyes shifted over to MIkey. "I'm sure we packed a few--"

"Good. I want them." The way Leo demanded the tomatoes was so unlike him that all the other adults just stared at him. Feeling the bafflement from his mate, Leo's defiant look softened. "Unless you wanted some too?"

Raphael's face broke into a smile. "Naw. If you want tomatoes, you can have them."

Michelangelo dug around the fridge, humming out his consternation. "There's only two here, dude."

"They're mine!" Leo claimed them so suddenly that the tots started giggling. "Uh, I mean... if they're not claimed."

"Jeez, Leo, we're not gonna keep the tomatoes away from ya."

"But there are only two. I was.. well, hoping for more."

Donnie's sharp eyes trained back on Leo, studying him. "How long have you been craving tomatoes, Leo?"

The Omega shrugged slightly, looking a little bashfull as he rested his hand on his swollen plastron. "A few days, I guess." He couldn't look Donnie in the eye. It was a clear indicator that Leo had been craving them for more than a few days.

Donatello didn't alter this gaze on Leo. In fact he narrowed his eyes on Leo with a disapproving sound. "I'm upping your iron intake."

"What?"

Raph was back to worrying about Leo. "Why? Is there a problem with craving tomatoes? Does it mean there's something wrong?"

Donnie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that a sudden tomato craving is a pica for low iron levels. Increasing his levels with a supplement should help with that."

"Can't he get that from the tomatoes?"

"It would take longer than what would be considered beneficial." Donatello went back to the fridge to inventory their food supply. "I'll send something to Casey about getting some more spinach and leafy greens. Until then I think we're going to have to find some better protein sources than cold cuts."

That made Raphael follow Donnie to the fridge to look for himself. "They're not gunna be back till the weekend, Don."

Donnie turned to look back at Raph. "Then I guess you and Mikey have the chance to bond, now."

Raphael couldn't help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again mucho mucho thanks and kudos to the ever lovely Saky-cchan! I commissioned her a piece in relation to this chapter and as always, her work blows my mind! 
> 
> [the tots protecting Otusan](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7b19074a6331693327a9fd74167122c5/tumblr_onc41xgDiG1sbtq2co1_1280.png)


	10. Sabatical 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day in the farm house. Full of curious little sponges....

The trek to the pond was slow going, not so much as because Leo needed to move slower, but more because the kids were excited to go exploring in a new environment. Four kids meant four different directions were taken and none of them were directly towards the pond. What was even worse was that Raphael had double duty because Leo just couldn't move as fast as he should with the eggs. He hated it but was amused at the same time as he watched how everyone scuttled about trying to direct the kids in one direction. There were many times early in Leonardo's leadership where he felt like the parents trying to lead the kids to the pond. Now a days he could smile and remember those days with a certain fondness instead of frustration.

"Who wants to play follow the leader?" he chimed in, already taking a lead while he walked to the pond. The kids watched Leo strut by and immediately spotting a game, they followed their father with the same strut in their gait. Leo just grinned as he moved past Raph. 

"Show off," Raph muttered as he watched the turtles follow like ducklings. Leo looked like a million bucks, though, so he couldn't stay mad. To watch his mate walk proudly was always worth it. And then Leo started lurching which made him worry that something was wrong. After two steps he realized that Leo simply entertained the kids on the way to the pond.

Donnie and Mike kept tailing to make certain the kids were still heading in the right direction, snickering back to Raph in the process. Raph merely rolled his eyes and followed along until they reached the clearing. The pond was bordered by trees on one half and the other was lined with a grassy meadow. The adults knew how deep the water was but the kids were oblivious. Leo merely started stepping into the water, looking back over his shoulder and the kids happily followed after, believing the pond was just like the tub, they followed in unquestionably. 

"Wait a minute, it gets deep--" Leo turned just as the first little turtle took one step too far and went under. There was a flurry of motion to get to Newton from all of the adults just as Musashi went under a step later. 

All too soon adult turtles were pulling sputtering, whining children out of the water, more than at a loss as to how to help them with this battle of water. Newton coughed in his Omega's arms, the wail of distress imminent while Musashi was already screaming his displeasure about being duped by Otusan. Leo sighed, stepping backwards into deeper water until he was floating on his shell, watching how Musashi was still howling on his plastron before he quieted. Hiccuping, the little turtle noticed that he was in the middle of the pond on his father.

That was when the tide turned, so to speak. In the next moment the water was an absolute _blast_ and soon the kids were having the time of their lives splashing and riding their fathers' shells. Even the insulted Musashi was ready to test his swimming skills against the pond, chortling and choking when he tried to master holding his breath. As the little turtle was paddling over to Mikey's open hands and big grin, Raph swam up to Leo to collect him in a big hug and kiss in the middle of the pond. "Love ya, dork."

"Love you too, Raph," Leo sighed, melting against his Alpha and letting the strong turtle keep them both afloat.

"Yer so good with the kids," the turtle continued, keeping the conversation private out in the middle of the water. Somewhere in the background were their own brothers and the tots. Donnie was talking to the children about the wildlife around the pond, placating the tots when frogs started to hop to safety under the mud of the pond. "They love ya."

Leo couldn't help but feel his heart pound. What had he done to deserve this praise? Raphael was watching him with that hunter's gaze, looming over him in the middle of the water. The feeling that he'd been exceptionally good and obedient in his tasks made Leo swoon, especially when Raph was this close, murmuring to him so that no one else heard. "Th-thank you," he said with some unusual meekness. It wasn't something he normally showed even with his own brothers around. A smile broke on his face while Raphael rubbed his plastron under the water, stroking slowly in the process. When he felt Raph's snoot against his jaw, Leo thought nothing of tilting his head back with a small churr.

"And here we find turtles in their natural environment!" called out Mikey in attempts to startle the turtles from the natural progression of things. Donnie was also there, giving his own glares of disapproval while a couple of the kids giggled. "Doing what turtles are most inclined to do in nature--"

"--That's enough, Michelangelo." Not even Donnie's warning was enough to deter Raph-yet. The Alpha snarled, turning them in the water so that his shell was facing their 'audience' while he kissed Leo deeply. The other turtle was helpless and could only grip Raph's shell tighter in order to keep afloat. They sank a little lower, indicating that only one of them was now treading water. "Oh, for the love of--"

"Father, look!" It was Darwin's voice distracted them all as the child pointed out something moving in the woods. Mikey and Don both moved just their heads, the rest of their bodies tense and ready. "What is it?"

"It's a deer." Donatello relaxed, watching the buck make its way through the trees. "It lives in the woods, here."

"Why?"

"Because that's where his food source is."

"Why?"

"White tail deer are herbivores."

"Erbyvoors?"

"That's right."

"...Why?"

MIkey grinned, glancing back to the two turtles in the water. Raph had caught sight of the deer and watched it, keeping Leo tucked in close against him. There was no way Raph was going to ignore it and the young Alpha nodded when Raph caught his attention. Hunting tonight was going to be a thing.

***************************

Speed, strength and stealth. Raphael was in his element and he didn't even mind Mikey with him. They were on the hunt, tracking the deer they spotted by the pond earlier. It felt good to stretch his legs and his senses out here in the woods. And it was even better to be out here with his brother, too. With the kids and the worry about Leo's brood, Raph and Michelangelo didn't have the time to bond. Of course, it would seem pretty weird that Alphas would want to bond with each other, especially an Apex. It was important for Raphael to do so, however. Familial bonds would be consequential to Raphael's sanity later on in life. But he didn't want to think about that now. He currently thought about how strong and sleek he felt ducking the moon's rays in order to track the deer. Usual weapons were left at home and the two turtles carried bows and arrows. And it appeared that Mikey's bubbly nature was left back at the farm house as well. He was silent and alert and completely in tune with Raph and the hunt.

Michelangelo was enjoying the outing as much as his brother was. Even though the turtle didn't have the Variant as badly as Raphael, it felt _good_ to run and parkour off the trees and branches and rocks. Tracking the scent of fear made his heart pump harder and made him feel even stronger. It was like the time when they went after Dozer once Leo was safe. Remembering how good it felt to protect his family and watch fear spark in his victim's eyes, he caught Raph's eye and he grinned, pushing himself to go faster.

The deer by this time had exhausted itself and tried to find a place to hide. Whatever predator was chasing it was relentless. It didn't even smell like man. Man would have waited for it to wander into its territory. No, these creatures were of the woods and understood the relation between predator and prey. As a final attempt to protect his life, the stag squared off and faced his attackers. One bleat was cut short as an arrow found his heart, ending his run on the physical plane.

"Good shot, Raph!" Michelangelo headed over to the deer keeping well away from the jerking hooves. "Donnie will be pleased, right?"

"Yes, he will," Raphael agreed as he knelt down by the deer's neck. "Sorry, bud. But thanks, anyway." His knife sliced into the muscled neck so the animal could bleed out.

Carrying the carcass between them was nothing and in the dead of the night the deer was hung from one of the trees to finish draining. Raphael would be out again later. After a quick rinse he crawled into bed with his mate, intent on catching a few hours of shut eye before he needed to be up before the sun to finish carving meat from the carcass. He was welcomed with open arms and legs, snuggling against the turtle as he sighed heavily.

Michelangelo was not so easy to soothe. He was still bouncing around, high off the energy that had yet to be expended. He should have been tired! They had tracked and run for hours and yet he still felt the rush of the hunt. All of that translated to staring hungrily at his mate who was sprawled out on the bed, plastron down, snoring. A slow grin crossed the young Alpha's face as he crouched down very close to Donnie's head. Hell, just _feeling_ the turtle's breath wash over his own was turning him on. But the young brother needed to figure out a way to wake Don without upsetting him. A light flicked on in the back of his mind and he giggled at his genius.

Donatello wasn't aware, really, of his eyelid being peeled back, but he suddenly was extremely aware of one darkened face staring at him. "I really feel the need to screw you." The voice was deep and guttral and for a moment Don thought was still sleeping.

He wasn't sleeping so much as he shrieked, pushing the face away and kicking back so that he was at the head of the bed, hand clasped over his plastron as he tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. A little more focus and he could make out the pout on Mikey's face. "Holy hell, Mike." 

"I didn't want to scare you!" The Alpha whined softly, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"You could have touched my arm and said my name!" Slowly regaining himself, Donatello swiped his face once before opening his eyes. Another startled gasp came from him when he was suddenly eye to eye with his mate. "Michelangelo, do you have any idea what time it is?" The thought of resisting Mikey never crossed his mind as the young Alpha placed his hands on Donnie's knees and pushed them apart so he could invade the newly made space.

"We're done with the hunt and I'm _horny_ ," Mikey graveled out, touching their lower plastrons together before rubbing lightly back and forth. 

"For the sake of evolution," Donatello huffed as he felt the large swelling rubbing up against him. "Didn't the hunt work it all out of you?"

"No," Mikey's voice was muffled against Don's throat as he licked at it. "No it didn't."

Something quivered in Donnie's stomach and at the last moment he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Maybe." Don finally gave up trying to sleep and just leaned back against the head board. His fingers curled around the back of Michelangelo's head and worked at the knot to his mask and pulled it away. "Prove to me that it is."

"Aw, yeah, baby." Grinning from ear to ear, he finally ground down against his Omega with a low purr.

Eventually Donatello passed out after spreading out a couple thick towels on the bed and cleaning up. He didn't want to be awakened any time soon. He was tired out enough with Mikey's needs and if Leo was resting well, he did _not_ want to be up at the crack of dawn. Donnie was not going to get his wish. Without knowing what time it was (only that it was daylight out,) he regained consciousness with one eyelid pulled up and a hazel eye peering at his own. The creepiest voice ever whispered sweetly to him. 

"Feed.... me...."

"HOLY----" Donnie scrambled up, rolling behind Mikey's shell as he peered over to his smallest son who was glaring at him. "Newton!"

"Hungry...." The turtle groaned low, popping soft noises as he moved forward onto the bed. 

"Oh cr--wait!" The towels were still down. They hadn't necessarily cleaned up the bed after their late night activities and the last thing he wanted his child to do was to climb up in their adult filth and track it all over. "Is no one else up?" He tried to look at the sun's position through the curtains to gauge what time it was. 

" _You_ make it," the turtle insisted, still trying to climb up into the bed. Michelangelo was still snoring, oblivious to the distress.

"Allright, allright. I'm coming." Mikey snorted then and Donnie quickly glared at his sleeping, angelic face. 

Bone tired. Donnie felt bone tired and if his child was hungry, he was going to have to at least wait for the coffee pot to start running before eating. What Donnie wasn't expecting was Raph to be there with the other three kids, already cooking for them. "He didn't want anything from me," the turtle grunted as he watched his brother stagger in. 

"Seems to be his motive lately." Newton had been through this phase several times. He refused to be fed or washed by anyone other than Donnie or Mikey, and then there were times where he didn't want Mikey at all and just Donnie. It appeared this was his Donnie phase. The other three toddlers were happily munching on their waffles, licking at the syrup Raph generously poured out. "What do you want, Newton?"

"Oatmeal!"

"Really? You want oatmeal?" Donatello gave the little turtle a drained expression. "Not waffles?"

"OAT. MEAL." Newton's face was starting to scrunch up, revving up for a temper tantrum while Donnie shook his hands, trying to placate the toddler. 

"I got it! You can have your oatmeal!" The adult was in a rush to get the food started before his son had a complete melt down. "Do you want fruit?"

"NO!"

At this point, the other three children were watching Newton as his face screwed up tight, preparing a full out tantrum. Raph paused in his waffle making, looking over to the haggard Donnie. "Yer gonna be okay with him?"

"He's fine, Raph." The last thing Donatello needed was Raphael on his case about his child. He tried to keep himself as he waited for the coffee to brew. "Oatmeal's fine."

"Yeah, but..."

"It's okay if he doesn't eat the same breakfast as the others, Raphael." The turtle's voice turned sharp even though he didn't look at his elder brother. "Oatmeal is a perfectly decent breakfast."

Raph still stared at Donnie's shell, considering his next words. Donnie seemed to anticipate that and the turtle swerved in exasperation, glaring at him. "Because we all remember the last time we tried to change this, right? He refused to eat _anything_ for a week and the last thing I could possibly need around here is a sick child!"

"Sheesh." Raph backed off, grumbling a bit to himself as he cut up some bananas. "Ya think if ya got laid, you'd be in a better mood."

Musashi perked up, smiling brightly. "Father laid eggs?"

"No, Father didn't lay eggs." But the sudden glare of death in Raphael's direction was worth every moment of this. "He's too grumpy to have laid any eggs."

"Oh..." Musashi thought about this for a moment and then pondered another thing. "Can I lay eggs?"

The tables were suddenly turned and Donatello's face positively beamed as Raph looked like he'd been caught outside in New York City in broad daylight. "Uh....no."

"Oh." The little turtle chewed thoughtfully. Believing that he had gotten off relatively easily this time, Raph continued finishing up breakfast with Donnie beside him, making oatmeal. "I think I want to lay eggs. I like being happy."

Raphael nearly took off a finger with the knife as Donatello smirked at him. "Well, look at that. I think I might have a little happy somewhere."

"No, ya can't have eggs, son. Yer an Alpha."

"You said people need to lay eggs to be happy. I don't wanna be sad."

Raph looked over to Don but the tall turtle had already turned away from him. Donnie was well aware he was being given the 'help me' expression and he was all for completely ignoring it. "Newton, your oatmeal is ready. Do you want to surprise Chi-chi with some?"

"Yeah!"

"I bet Chi-Chi lays _lots_ of eggs," Kenta started, nudging his brother with an elbow. "He's always super happy."

"No," Raph tried to correct, "That's not how--"

Musashi gasped, looking from Kenta to Raph. "Where are we gonna put all the babies?"

Donnie's laughter echoed from the stairwell as Darwin joined in the conversation, electing to remodel the lair to accommodate Mikey's eggs. Raph looked completely helpless at this new conversation around him as Leo met him from being out on the porch. "What's going on?"

"Otu!" Musashi was completely enthralled by the news. "Chi-Chi laid eggs!"

The news caused the clan leader to arch a brow ridge up as he looked to his son. "Did he, now?"

"Yup! Cause you know why?"

"Why is that, 'Sashi?"

"Da says that when you laid eggs, you get really happy. And Father is grumpy. He has no eggs."

Leo's other brow went up while the first one drew down in order to look over to his mate. "Oh. That's...news."

Trying not to cringe, Raph held up a plate of waffles. "Breakfast, Leo?"

"Of course," the turtle said sweetly. Too sweetly, for Raphael's taste. He knew now he was in trouble. "It's so nice to hear how the children are learning about moods in the family. And correlating _laying_ with happiness." While Leo's tone was mild and unassuming, the turtle's eyes were nothing but ice glaring into Raphael's trapped ones.

"And you'll be happy soon, too, Otu," Kenta assured his father as he offered a good morning nuzzle to the swollen plastron. 

The sweet words from his child switched Leo's gears suddenly and he looked down while resting a hand on the little turtle's head. The thoughts of correcting Raphael and his careless slips of phrases were abolished with how his children were greeting him this morning. "I already am, champ."


	11. Punk'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans of Hamato come and bring a food run to the turtles. Casey is his usual, charming self.
> 
> If you squint, you can see the LeoRaphWeek prompt 'clear skies' in this.

"Honey, we're home!" 

"CASEY!" The trample of children coming towards the humans' direction made Casey glance back at his wife. "Get out of the--"

"Gotcha, dudes!" Michelangelo swept in as he caught the toddlers in his arms. "There will be no human bowling today!" As he laughed like an evil villian, Miwa shook her head, walking past with an armload of groceries. 

"We bought out half the store for you guys."

"Sorry, sis, can't help! Gotta protect you all from the bowling balls."

Peter walked by, smirking at the calls for 'Peeper' as he brought in food as well. "They're so innocent sounding, though. Like little birds waiting for their meal."

April was the last one to come in, huffing slightly as she waddled her belly up the porch steps. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help, Jones."

"Uh, I was protecting you from the kids?" Casey followed her with his own load of food. 

"Oba! Oba!" came the calls as Mikey clung to the kids, pretending they were fearless predators ready to eat their human family. Eventually one of the kids wiggled loose and the turtle wailed as he 'accidently' released them all, the toddlers racing to greet their favorite human. 

Kenta ran up to April, staring at her wide belly. "Eggs?"

"Baby, Kenta." She smiled at the child, patting his head in the process. "Just one baby." She sat down heavily at the kitchen chair while the others brought in the groceries. 'Where are the others, Mikey?"

"Ah, you know. D needed to go and get his tech fix, Raph and Leo are out sunning themselves." Michelangelo brightened as he looked over to the red head. "How you feelin', April? Casey's been taking care of you, right?"

"For the most part," she stated, watching her husband carry in crate after crate of groceries. "He forgets sometimes that this is his child, too."

"I still get up and go get you food in the middle of the night, I don't want to hear it." 

"Aw, give the guy a break, April," Peter edged in. "We're all helpless while you ladies are busy incubating."

April turned, giving the other man a flat look. " _Incubating?_ "

"Yeah, cooking? Bun in the oven?" Peter jumped as he felt Miwa smack the back of his head. "What?"

"Honestly, Peter. You're comparing April to an oven?"

"N-no! I'm just stating that there isn't a lot for guys to do while you pregnant people are busy doing the pregnant thing."

"Gravid," Donnie corrected as an afterthought while he walked in. "How are you feeling, April?"

April sighed, slowly lifting one foot up onto another seat to relieve some of the pressure. "Fat."

"Only six more weeks, right?" He moved to sit on another chair, eyeing her swollen feet. "You really didn't have to come, you know." He thought nothing of pulling off one shoe to massage the extra fluid out of her foot and ankle. He perked up when he heard a low moan from her and then grinned awkwardly as Casey chortled out of the room.

"Good luck switchin' that off, Donnie-boy!"

"Forget him," April muttered, sinking as far as she could in the kitchen chair. "I wanted to see how you guys were holding up anyway. And with all the doctor's visits and people just pawing at me--"

"Have there been more visits than usual? Is there something going on?" 

"No, just normal stuff, Donnie." She quipped a smile, looking at her friend. "How's Leonardo? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Yes," the tall turtle admitted with a suffering sigh. He paused a moment as he eyed April's expression. "Oh, don't get me wrong, so far he's coming along _fine_. The eggs are as healthy as they can be at this point and Raph's been helping keeping the stress levels down. Mostly."

"Raphael?" April cocked an eye as she focused on Donnie. "Raphael. The emotional one."

"Ain't emotional!" Raph announced as he caught the tail end of the conversation. He was about to greet Casey when Leo came through.

" _Please_ tell me you have tomatoes!" He was rooting through the unpacked groceries, almost drooling as he tossed unwanted items aside. Everyone became silent as they watched the clan leader, rounded plastron and all, search through the food for tomatoes. Frustrated, Leonardo glared at his mate. "You told them to get some, didn't you?"

Raphael sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped. "Yes, Leo, I asked them to get tomatoes." 

"Interesting," Donnie mused as he continued to rub April's foot. "You would think the craving would have ended by now. I placed you on the appropriate suppliment three weeks ago."

"I _want_ tomatoes."

April's mouth quirked upwards as Leo's stare leveled at Casey and Peter. As if Casey didn't get enough hormonal rages at home, he was going to be privvy to them here as well. Fine by her! It was nice to feel like she wasn't the only one subject to them.

"Dude, we got some! If you'd wait a minute, we--erk!" Casey almost looked crosseyed as a very gravid turtle suddenly was invading his personal space, eyeing the human as if he were the very fruit he desired.

"Where. Are. They."

"S-somewhere! Come on, Leo, we got them, alright?" Casey had seen Leo's Death Stare enough times when they were leveled at the enemy. He didn't feel particularly honored or excited that it was being directed at _him_. "Don't let your water break, man."

"What? My water? They won't even let me touch the stove for tea." That stalled Leo long enough for Miwa to produce the clear plastic container of cherry tomatoes under Leo's nose. His eyes crossed as he focused on that and he followed her away from the two men. "Those are all for me, right?" 

"Just you and the little ones, Leo," Miwa answered sweetly just before the plastic was snatched out of her hand. Her eyes went back to Raph who shrugged as Leo moved to sit beside April, happily popping the tomatoes in his face like they were strawberries. 

Peter and Casey looked at each other, then at Leo. "Wow. It's like having two Aprils around."

"No, it's _not_ ," came the stereo reply from both pregnant people. Donnie smirked as he ground his knuckle into the bottom of April's foot, watching her melt in the process.

"If anyone else is curious, mutant turtles don't have any waters breaking when they give birth," Donnie supplied since Mikey looked like he was just about ready to ask about that. "It's different for humans."

"Why's that, D?" Now that the demon Leonardo had been placated by tomatoes, he felt more comfortable to bounce around and talk. Leo had been in a particularly grumpy mood lately with the weather being so cloudy. 

"Basically, humans aren't mutants and mutants aren't humans," Donnie started, noting how more than just Mikey was listening to him. Kenta had sort of turned away from April and shifted his attention to Donatello. "It's actually quite fascinating that humans and some species of primates, actually invest so much time and energy in producing young. For example, some fetal cells of your own baby could be migrating into parts of your body and settling into your organs, so then you would become a sort of Chimera, April." 

Raphael groaned, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "Here he goes." Leonardo was oblivious since he had tomatoes to keep him company. April was more or less trapped in the bliss of her feet getting rubbed yet her ears were being talked off by Donatello's lengthy explanation of human pregnancy. Casey, Peter and Miwa slowly backed out of the kitchen with some of the children in tow, ready to play new games with their extended family. Noting his chance to ask for a favor, Raphael also slipped away just after nuzzling the top of Leo's head. April caught it and gave him such a mushy expression that Raph had to look murderous through his blush.

"Hey," Raph started in the living area, "I gotta ask ya for a favor."

"What's up, Raph?" Casey looked over to his friend, noting how he looked darker. "Got something planned?"

"Yeah. Leo's been really antsy lately." Miwa threw Raphael a look when he said that and the turtle rolled his eyes. "He doesn't think we're tranin' enough here and with you guys around, I could actually do somethin' about it."

"Like what?" Peter asked, looking over to Miwa in the process. "I mean, what can you do here to train? It isn't a dojo."

Raph couldn't help but chuckle, nudging his sister in the process. "He doesn't think we can do anything here, sis."

Miwa's eyes narrowed just a bit, watching Raphael. "Ninja tag," she said, nodding in confirmation as Raphael's laugh stopped.

"Yeah, ninja tag."

"Are you _serious_?! Ninja tag?" Casey's eyes bugged out of his head as he almost whooped his glee. "All right! Let's go after dinner!"

"No, we ain't goin' after dinner," Raph declared as he turned his green eyes on his best friend. "And you ain't goin'."

"What? Why?"

"Cause the kids are too little and Leo." The turtle paused for effect. "And your wife would kill us if anything bad happened to you."

"Oh, so I get to be the baby sitter?" Casey definitely felt put out. He wanted to have some fun too! He was stuck from job to wife to baby doctor appointments in the city. His eyes went to Peter. "Hey, Pete--"

"I'll take the kids out to play somewhere!" Peter automatically volunteered. "Is there sand? We can make sand castles or something."

"But what about bro bonding time?"

Raph slung one arm around his friend's shoulders, ignoring how Casey staggered. "We'll still have time for that this weekend, Case. I just gotta get some trainin' done first." While Leo was down, the responsibility of training fell on Raphael's shoulders. And the best way to keep Leo happy and calm was to have the brother's training. "Promise."

"Fine. So what am I supposed to do to keep Leo entertained while you go out playing ninja tag without me?"

"Nothing strenuous or excitable." Raph clapped Leo's shoulder. "The rest is up to you, dude!"

"Yeah, okay. Keep Leo out of trouble. How hard can that be?" Casey grinned up at his friend, chuckling a little bit. Hell, Peter had the _hard_ job! All Jones needed to do was entertain the preggers and he was in the clear!

 

Casey found the tape and popped it into the player, making certain both April and Leo were comfy with their snacks and pillows and whatever else they may have needed. April and Leo both looked at each other as they sat on the couch, shrugged once and returned to watching the TV. 

"Sea turtles make use of their whole world to leave home and come back again. After they hatch, they follow the bright moonlight reflected on the water. Diving into the ocean, they feel the orbital motion of waves and push through the surge to orient themselves toward open waters. Weightless and suddenly graceful, happily smacking their beaks at their fellow sargassum dwellers, turtles likely watch the sun’s location and orient their bodies relative to the earth’s magnetic field. As long as they can see their waypoints, or feel the earth’s magnetic tug and flow, they can always find their way home."

The view of little turtles zipping around a bed of floating seaweed softened the pair's expressions and they both cooed at the television at the sight of little turtles. _That must be what it's like to be that free,_ Leo thought as he happily tracked the little potato-chip sized babies.

"As smaller turtles, they make easy meals for hungry sharks and fish patrolling the open water. But as they get older, their bodies provide a place where other creatures thrive. More than 300 small, ocean-dwelling species can build their lives on sea turtle bodies and shells. With mountains of barnacles erupting from the tough turtle scutes, mayoral crabs twittering through neighborhoods of sponges, and snails gliding like sailboats down rivers of smooth algae, each turtle becomes a swimming island."

Okay, so the thought of the babies becoming food wasn't the best thing to hear, but it wasn't new knowledge, either. As the show continued on to show a shark or predator fish, Leonardo would tense, his hand covering his belly in an unconscious attempt to protect his own brood. But, even though the circle of life was very clear, the thought that the adult turtles became homes for smaller creatures was a hopeful concept. It tied into the myth that the world was once carried on the back of a turtle. Did those ancient people back then knew what took scientists ages to find out now? That concept was somewhat like what he and his brothers did for New York. They took care of the city like the marine turtles took care of their little riding companions. Well, the brothers were more conscious of it. The thought brought a smile to Leo's face as he ate another tomato, watching the show.

"In addition to orienting homeward using earth’s magnetic field and eyesight, to braving colder temperatures that can confine and stun them, and to the usual animal’s obstacle course of predators and disease, sea turtles must survive a bevy of human-made threats to make it home. The conventional prediction is that sea turtles have a one in a thousand chance of making it to adulthood..."

That was... more than depressing. Of course, it was still the flow of nature, but Leonardo now held a more human vision for his family. They were at the top of the food chain like humans were. Humans didn't have to worry about some hawk or coyote stealing their children away. At least that was the exception, not the rule. An hour into the show and April yawned, stretching before struggling out of her seat. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap if Casey asks, Leo."

"Okay." April had turned away before she could note Leo's face. The turtle was nearly heartbroken at the fact that so many baby turtles were lost year after year. And after the mother turtles spent so much time and effort in trying to dig the nest and ensure that the infants would find water. It brought dark, morbid thoughts about his own baby turtles, the ones that were growing in his belly right now. It would have been simple to just bury them in the sand, he thought. Not ever worry about them again. He watched with growing apprehension the predators that were snatching up the baby turtles in their mad dash to the sea, the caw-cawing of happy birds in the middle of their feast.

So many lives lost. Tiny, innocent lives! Leo didn't think of turning the show off. He wanted to see it to the very end, to honor to the baby turtles that didn't make it! It still was uncertain if his own brood would survive and that gave him a deep sadness. He wanted his babies to live! And yet he knew that with the loss of one, who knew if they would all breathe the same air that he breathed and stretched their necks to the sun. 

"We see the impossible hope of a mother concealing her babies from tooth and wheel like a secret under the sand. We realize the impossible hope of those babies, bursting from the earth and making a break for the ocean like wind-up toys, just like their mothers did, chasing the same moonlight over the same North Carolina waters their fathers and grandfathers chased. It’s the same moonlight their grandfathers’ grandfathers chased, too, for millions of years before them, before we humans set foot on any shore.

We feel the impossible hope of these tiny creatures pushing their bodies into the vast, deep ocean and soaring into the darkness, to the safe tangles of sea grass or the sharp teeth of propellers and predators, rolling in the warm currents of the Gulf Stream. We understand it. We’re afraid for them, but we have hope, too. Some will make it. Some will always come home."

At that point Leo was weeping, choking back his full bodied sobs so that all he was doing was trembling on the couch, watery eyes glued to the the scene of baby turtles getting lost, baby turtles being eaten! He didn't want his babies to die! "My poor babies," he muttered, holding his own plastron as if that could keep them safe. "My poor, poor babies."

Raphael had lead a successful training session. It wasn't half bad with Miwa there to round out their trio. And now that they were worn out, it felt good to get back to the farm house and see what everyone else was up to. He paused when he felt the anguish coming from his mate and in a panic he took the stairs two at a time, ignoring Casey that was just coming out of the kitchen with food in hand. Skidding to a halt, he looked over to his mate who was curled up into a ball as best as he could be with his own beach ball of a tummy. The turtle's shoulders were heaving and shaking as small squeaking sounds came from his covered head. 

"Leo," the Alpha breathed his mate's name as he flew to the turtle's side, already fearing the worst. After so many good weeks, something bad had to have been happening now! He crashed into the couch, curling Leo to him as he tried to soothe the upset turtle, forcing himself to be patient. "Leo, what's wrong with the babies? Are you hurting? What?" The way that Leo sniffled in attempts to get a full breath just broke his heart.

"The-they're gonna get eaten by birds and sharks and die because the people run them over in the water." The whole statement didn't make sense until the tape finished rewinding and looped back to start. Raphael read the title screen, "The Secret Lives of Turtles," and he could already feel his blood boiling. 

"Not, they aren't. Our babies are _strong_ , Leonardo. We will be looking after them. The little sea turtles don't have parents like us." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Leo just sobbed that much harder. 

"They n-n-n-eed parents too!"

He was going to _KILL_ whomever put that video in. First, he needed to calm Leo down and resorting to pressing on Leo's plastron to help calm him was more difficult than he imagined. Finally after many minutes of soothing and rumbling and calming breathes, Leo fell asleep in his mate's arms, completely exhausted from his fit. Raphael shifted the turtle tenderly, propping him carefully on the couch and covering him with an afghan just before kissing his turtle's temple.

Raph stormed out of the house in search for Casey. He found the hapless human talking to his brothers just as Peter and Miwa were gathering the kids. Oblivious to the stress and torment he had unwittingly put Leonardo through, Casey turned and grinned at Raph. "What, were you the first one done, or the last?" Casey didn't get far past that because Raphael's fist connected with his face.

"Raphael!" And variations of his name were screamed at him as he went after Casey again. Stupid human wouldn't go _down!_ And Raph didn't say a word to anyone. He just moved to pummel Casey where he staggered, eyes locked on the man like a bull focused on a red cloth. It took Mikey's athletic strength (and the Alpha's ability to take a few hits) to subdue the turtle enough so that the rage would past. 

"WHY did you let him watch THAT?!" Raphael was still seething even though he wasn't moving towards Casey.

"Who watch what?" Casey wasn't tracking the conversation well as he weaved a bit between Peter and Miwa.

"That stupid turtle documentary! The ones with the baby turtles getting eaten by the dogs and birds and shit! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!"

"What?"

Realization hit Donnie first and he groaned. "Oh no. That's what happened." He was still reluctant to put away the tranquilizer dart he had fished out of his pouch. "How's Leo, Raph?"

"Fine? I dunno, he was sobbin and now he's sleepin'."

Donatello sighed, nodding slightly. "Mikey, take him back to Leo. Will you two help me clean Casey up?"

Miwa already had a hand on Casey's arm while the children stared silently at the adults. "Sure, Donnie. The kitchen?"

"Yeah. And we'll have to keep them separated until Leo wakes up again. We all need to keep away from Leo for a bit."

Peter thought about what Donatello was telling them and realization clicked. "Raph went Alpha on Casey because Leo was upset?"

"Exactly. The kids will be fine and so will April-I think, but we're at risk of 'enraging the beast' so to speak."

Casey wasn't as out of it as others thought he would be. "YES! I just got Alpha'd! This is so metal!"

Don with the other adults groaned. "I hope you think this is fun when April sees you. Because she definitely isn't."

Now that the sun was out again and drying up the excess dew on the grass, Raph could take Leo outside to bask. Donnie hoped that the break into clearer skies would settle and soothe the prickly emotions that were coursing around his older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Sea Turtle Documentary quotes and ideas credit goes to https://www.ourstate.com/sea-turtles/ ==Article was used without malice and with zero intent on earning a profit.


	12. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until someone puts on the Turtle Murder Show.

"How _could_ you!?" The shrill yell from April had everyone's heads turning as they noted the soft 'whump whump' of something getting beaten. The whump sounds were getting louder as April's berratement was. "He's your best friend! You guys are _brothers!_ What the hell possessed you to re-arrange his face?!"

Mikey's widened along with everyone else's as they watched Raphael get beaten into the living room by a very pregnant April pummeling with a pillow. Her hits were violent enough that little feathers were poofing out with each connection, her hits getting more erratic as time passed. Raphael was trying to shield himself with the pillows as he staggered backwards. "He was showin' Leo the turtle thing!"

"That documentary? It was nothing more than that!" She continued to pummel him until he stopped moving backwards, his face in a sullen glower. 

"How would you feel if you were shown a video with baby humans dyin'?"

The question was blunt, but so was Raph. He didn't even look at April when he said it since he didn't want to watch her face fall. The hitting stopped and he waited for more yelling, more shouting. Instead he dared to look up and caught April's face. Getting beaten with a pillow was nothing compared to watching her try and hold back tears. Shit.

"I'm so sorry, Raph. I have to apologize to Leo." She started to move and Raph was right in her way, his expression a mix of stoic and sadness. 

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

The silence was telling from the turtle and it only made April angry again. "He's my friend, too, Raphael." Raph didn't budge and Mikey finally looked over to Donnie who was watching the scene as well. The tall turtle was very still, observing Raphael's movements more than April's. "You can't keep him holed up!"

"I know that." Oh, how Raph knew that! But right now his instinct to protect his mate was overwhelming him. And the more pressure April was putting on the turtle was making him start to twitch. 

As soon as Donnie saw that tick, he was up, carefully trying to get April away with Mikey trying to 'poke the turtle' and get Raph to run out some of his nervous energy safely outside. "Come on, April. How about we check on Casey and get him another pack of frozen peas for his face. You know how Raph gets when Leo's not feeling well." 

As the tension dissipated, Miwa and Peter looked at each other as the children cuddled up against them for warmth and comfort. "Do you think they do this all the time?" Peter asked quietly, running his hand over Kenta's plastron when the little turtle flipped onto his shell.

"No," Miwa answered, looking over to her boyfriend with a smile. "I'm guessing Raph's more territorial since we're not in the sewers and Leo's pregnant." She grinned when she heard a faint 'It's called _gravid_!' from somewhere in the kitchen. "You know. Hormones."

"Damn." Peter looked contrite for a moment when Kenta opened an eye at stared at him. "Oh....Darn. Must suck to be trapped in teenage hormones for more than a few years."

"Pretty much. I hate to see what will happen when he goes through that musth stage thing."

"What musth stage?" Peter glanced over to his girlfriend.

"Donnie says Raph's going to go through a musth stage in a few years. It has something to do with the Apex mutation."

"You're serious?" Peter knew that Raphael had that funny Apex mutation and the information about it had been glossed over-mostly due to the fact that it was largely a mystery to even the turtles. If the humans thought Raph was hostile now, they had another thing coming. "They gonna be able to handle it?"

"They're ninjas," Miwa soothed, leaning her head back against the couch. "They've been through worse, I'm sure."

"Ninja stars!" Newton breathed out, eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

"I have one thing that _might_ be better than ninja stars." Now all the children were up and crowding around their aunt. Kenta crawled over to Miwa by way of over Peter. The guy squeaked a bit, shifting to protect his soft bits as clumsy feet and hands dug into his thighs. Miwa's eyes flickered over to Peter and brightened before turning back to the kids. "Lawn darts."

The kids looked at Miwa in wonder, repeating the word with awestruck voices. "Lawn darts."

"Ah, do you think that's safe? I mean... they're three, Miwa." 

"Safer than ninja stars." The little turtles all cheered at the words and she smiled warmly. "We will begin with the lawn darts. And Peeper can be the 'responsible adult' supervising."

"What?" 

 

Leo heard enough of the commotion downstairs. April had been screaming at Raph. Raph was trying so hard not to blow up. And then Mikey and Don came in to keep Raph occupied. A small smile graced his face as he rubbed the worn material of the blanket between his fingers. His team was a pretty awesome team. They worked together in and out of the field and that's all Leo could ever hope for. Even if hearing Mikey's scream as he ran across the yard was a little stressful. Even though Leo was not in the middle of it all, he was doing his best to keep Raph calm and centered. Being in their room for a day seemed like a good compromise even though his extended family was downstairs. He should be taking advantage of the time and rest! Logically, that's what he should be doing. The kids were well occupied and from what Leo could see out the window, playing with some colorful kites? Wait...

"Are those the lawn darts?"

_Miwa!_

No, Leo couldn't stand for that. He had told her time and again no ninja stars and despite the fact that lawn darts were _not_ ninja stars, they were pointy and the kids could be harmed! Easing himself out of bed, he moved towards the window and opened it up in preparation to yell at his sister. A moment later Raph swung in feet first, snatching Leo in the process and heading straight back into bed. Before Leonardo could protest, his mouth was devoured by Raph and the turtle went limp, his fingers barely clinging to the turtle. When he was allowed a chance to breathe the Omega gasped, then moaned when he felt his mate's hands on the sides of his face. 

"Raph--"

"I'm gonna fuck ya," he promised with green eyes catching his leader. "They're all outside, and we're in here, and ya need a good fuckin'."

He never realized how dilated his eyes became, but he felt that shiver of anticipation when Raph all but breathed his intent into his lungs. It had been so long since the last time they actually got right down to it and fucked. To have that knot forced into his needy hole was making Leo tremble with anticipation and he unwittingly churred, already opening his legs. 

"Please fuck me. I need you to take me again." Leo struggled to move into a position that would work. Belly down, knees spread and his dark blue eyes turned back to beckon Raph forward. A small smile graced his face just as his tail swiped at his hole and lifted up, shivering in the process.

"LIttle _slut_." If Leo didn't want any sappy foreplay, Raph wasn't planning to give it. Hell, if he could, he would have been ramming into that puckered hole by now. Instead he hovered over his mate, growling low as he felt the smaller turtle shudder and lean down even more, inviting Raph to take him. And Raphael did not disappoint. He bit and nipped and scratched and then plunged a slick finger into that waiting hole, relishing in the way Leo wailed for him. To hell if the others heard him, this was _their_ time! "Keep screamin, Fearless. They should know yer getting the dickin' of yer life." He wasn't gentle when he nipped the tip of Leo's tail, screwing his finger deep and churring as he felt the inner muscles spasm against the intrusion. Leo wailed, scrambling to hold onto something solid as he tried to submit as much as his rounded belly would allow him. And when Raph finally pierced him, Leo's yell was triumphant.

"GAH, YES! Fu-u-ck, Raph--"

Nothing else sounded coherent as the headboard to the bed started slapping against the wall. The steady thump! Thump! Thump! was the base to their own music as Raph gripped Leo's hips and held him still while he plunged in deeply. Raphael's breathing went erratic as he concentrated fully on knotting Leo, thrusts becoming short and grinding as his knot swelled

 

Outside all activity stopped as they listened to the violent sounds coming from the open window on the second story. The thumping could have been something less than aggressive but the growling and wails made the humans apprehensive. Donatello gaped at the window, covering Newton's ears since he was the closest child. The other three were perplexed as the humans were, but not worried about the sounds that were occurring from the house.

Peter turned as he pointed a finger in the air in the vague direction of the house. "Are.... is he okay?" There was another caterwaul covered by a growl.

"Fine!" Donnie cleared his throat when he realized his voice was suddenly shrill. "They're perfectly fine."

Mikey came wandering back to the house, confused by how everyone was acting. "Sorry, dudes. I lost Raph a while..." He too noticed the thumping noises and tell tale churring, "uh... Guess he found his way home."

"You're sure he's okay?" Peter's eyes shifted over to Miwa in hopes that she would have a clue as to what was going on. She merely shook her head and shrugged a shoulder. 

April was strangely silent, her eyes on the open window. The bed was far enough away from the window that they couldn't see anything-thankfully, but the noises sounded like someone was getting assaulted. Unfortunately, April knew that wasn't the case. One dark flush later, she forced herself to turn away, giggling softly.

Casey quirked a brow, looking at Don and Mike. "You guys sound like that, too?"

At that point, Donnie looked like he had swallowed a whole watermelon as he sputtered. "Absolutely not!"

"You mean you don't remember? Casey, I'm hurt!" Mikey chimed in as he made space for his mate. Michelangelo was the master of wedging himself between Donnie and Donnie's stresses so the turtle could have space to breathe. And the way Casey's ears flushed red was entertaining, too! It was enough to distract April with a questioning glare just before they heard a squeal. Donnie stood ram-rod straight, gaping at the open window and Mikey shivered, eyes zeroing in on his mate. "He sounds a lot like _that_ , though." The young Alpha's voice dropped in pitch as a slow grin graced his face.

That snapped Donnie out of his current shock and threw him straight into mortification. " **Michael**!"

"Yay! More eggs!" Musashi yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

*********************************

Dinner was silent. It was also awkward. It was made even more awkward when Raph deemed it safe for Leo to be around his family again. Of course, he still made certain that Leo was surrounded by turtles before humans, but the fact that Leo was out in public was a cause for celebration. Everyone more or less ignored the way Leo limped slightly while Raph preened like some peacock trying to get it good with some hens. The children were babbling and chirping their excitement for the fire that they were going to light tonight, making it even more difficult for Donnie to get Newton to eat a decent meal.

Even though it was summer, Raph brought a blanket out for Leo to cover his shoulders. Musashi and Kenta were on either side of the omega, bouncing excitedly in their seats as they watched Casey and Peter piled wood to make a sort of cone and douse it with lighter fluid. Donnie questioned the safety of the ignition liquid and the standard reply was. "It'll burn off."

The fire was lit with a giant WHUMP! of sound and orange and red and yellow danced around the pillars of wood. All the kids and Mikey 'oooooooo'd at the sound and sight, instantly mesmerized by the flames that sought to consume their presented offering. The heat that came from the fire beckoned the little turtles to get closer but the adults remained where they were, giving the children their boundary. For a time calm, happy conversation bounced around everyone and Leo couldn't help but smile as he basked a bit in the warmth. This was what family was all about.

A crinkle of plastic and a whiff of sugar later and suddenly the children were gifted flaming torches, much to Donnie's dismay. Michelangelo was doing his best to keep his two corralled and the fire away from the people as Newton and Darwin decided to play lightsabers with their fiery marshmallows on sticks. Raphael had a better handle on Musashi and Kenta with the fire but those toddlers were not without their own mischeviousness as Musashi babbled about Captain Ryan and his marshmallow was a good laser cannon. Kenta pretended his flaming stick was Leo's sword. 

After s'mores, the children were finally put to bed with the window to their room left open so attentive Alphas could hear them should anything amiss happen. Adults enjoyed their time out in front of the seasoned fire, chatting about fond memories and telling stories that were bittersweet and humorous. "So I heard there's a hot tub in the barn?" Peter asked, looking over to Donnie at that question.

The turtle nodded, eyes glued to the dancing flames. "Yes, there is. Made it for April and Casey as a wedding gift."

"Awesome! Think it can get fired up sometime before we leave?"

"I'm sure something can be arranged." He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, smiling more as he watched Peter scoop his arm around Miwa and kiss her temple. "Guess I'll have to figure something out for you guys eventually, too."

"Who, us?" Miwa stiffened up in attempts to maintain her innocent expression.

"Yea, sis!" Raph grinned behind Leo as he watched her and Peter exchange looks. "Not like we can add on next year." At the nudge Leonardo smiled a bit.   
"I believe we will have our hands more than full."

"What do you think, Miwa?" Peter asked as he shrugged a bit. Might as well go in for the kill, he thought. "Sounds like it could be kind of fun."

"If you think that's a proposal I would accept, you're more moronic than Casey. _He_ actually had some class to it all."

"That's right, I did! ... hey..."

A slow smile spread on Peter's face. "I was talking about the hot tub."

She blinked and then narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "That's not what you were implying."

"Oh? There's supposed to be a double meaning to everything I say?"

Donnie finally rose from his seat, stretching his arms over his head as he grinned. "Come on, I'll fire that hot tub up for you. Bring that wood over there."

"Yeah!" Mikey was up as well, already grabbing onto Donnie's hand to drag him to the barn. "And there's this really neat game you two can play together!"

"Really, What is it?"

"Never have I ever--"

Casey heard the fading conversation and groaned. "Hey, Ape, you tired? I'll tuck you in and rub your feet for you." He was _not_ up for a reminiscing discussion about his bachelor party. Lucky for him, April wasn't about to turn down a foot rub any time soon.

That left Leo and Raph to watch the fire start to dwindle down in strength. The sound of cracking wood being consumed by flames was soothing to the Omega and he relaxed against Raphael. "It's been a good night."

"Mmm," the Alpha hummed. A good day and night even if it had started out stressful. Raphael warded the night air away from his mate with his own shell, keeping an ear out for the children sleeping in the house and his brothers who would return soon from the barn. "Yes, it has. Did you eat a s'mores for each egg?"

The question made Leo chuckle. "I wish! Only two. They take up so much room, now."

"Think I can stuff you with two more?" The question was filled with a dark promise as he ran his fingers along Leo's arms. The turtle sighed happily as he turned to nuzzle under Raph's chin.

"There are children in the house, Raph."

"Ear muffs."

"You know that's not going to work."

"Okay..." The Alpha nearly churred as he contemplated a solution. "You just have to learn to keep silent, huh?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's an order."

The correction made Leonardo shiver, his body tensing as he exhaled with sound. He needed to be the good omega and keep silent on his tryst! He could do it! Maybe. "Will you let me ride you?" The question was soft and also dark as it held the promise of a good time.

"I _want_ you to ride me." His voice had gotten darker and his hands became more possessive around Leo. Hell, he was more than happy to lay back right now on his shell and have his mate straddle him. Leo would look positively awesome haloed by the fire's light with his neck arched back and mouth open to the night sky---

Raphael's fantasy was trampled by weary words. "Just _go_ already. We can watch the fire." Donatello's baleful stare told them everything. "Be _careful_."

"I got this, _mom_ ," the Alpha sneered as he rose up from the ground to help his mate up after. "Sheesh, shall we set up a chart for stickers?"

"Please no, you make enough noise that I don't need a visual reminder."

Leo couldn't help the grin that slipped out. His somber and apologetic expression was plastered down quickly enough. "Sorry, Don. Hormones--"

"I told you about those hormones, Leonardo. Just go."

Michelangelo and Donnie sat in silence as their elder two brothers went to bed. Don's eyes shifted from the flames of the fire to the window that was open. "Caterwauling. All night long, I'm sure."

"Aw, come on D. They've been really good about it," Michelangelo was smirking as he watched the fire dance. "You have to give them a little slack."

"I will when the babies are born and I'm not ready to explode from stress."

"You're always ready to explode from stress." Mikey patted his thigh and pulled the abandoned blanket closer. "Come and lie down. This fire has some burninating time and you might as well enjoy the heat, right? If they start makin' too much noise, I'll sing to you."

"No Animaniacs."

The young Alpha gasped and jerked as if he'd been shot in the heart. "You wound me!"

"I mean it," grumbled the tall omega as he settled down to rest his head on Mikey's thigh. "You start in with that nations song and mess it up, I'll only be forced to correct you."

"I only do it on purpose so you _do_ correct me."

"Uh huh." Don turned so he could look up at his mate, grin showing off the gap that Michelangelo was so smitten with. "Prove me wrong." 

" _Fine._ When you say it like that..." The turtle cleared his throat and began the tune. "United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama  
Haiti, Jamaica, Peru..."

It didn't matter if Mikey got it right or not, Donnie sang with him regardless.


	13. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it was safe to take a walk with your kids and talk about poop....
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: The following chapters will contain graphic things involving children that may be disturbing and more or less horrible to read about. Do not continue if you want to avoid.

"Everything checks out, Leo," Donnie declared as he wiped the goo from his brother's scutes. "They all seem to be developing properly given the rates and measurements I gathered from the first clutch."

It was a huge relief to hear that. Leo sagged against the chair with a heavy sigh, resting his hand on his huge plastron. He was sore most of the time with the eggs pressing on his internals. Sometimes he was starving and could only manage a small meal, other times he was sucking down those disgusting shakes like his life depended on it. Leo's sex drive had been tempered more with the nervous anxiety of the eggs being healthy more than anything else. That was another frustration that kept him cranky most days. He tried to be mindful of it but sometimes it got the better of him. While the children didn't understand, his brothers did and often when Leo got to be unbearable Raph would hide him upstairs for a time.

"Thanks, Don," Leo murmured softly as he watched the genius clean and put his equipment away. "How much longer do you think?"

"If we can get another month in, I'll be happy. They'll only be three weeks early then." Donatello looked up as he set the thermometer to the side. "Walking should be alright, but keep it to the perimeter of the property. And I wouldn't recommend any additional sexual activities from here on out." A tiny smirk graced Donnie's face as he noted his brother's pout. "It's only a month, Leo. You can do this. The hormones that trigger labor also are a part of orgasms and your job is to keep the eggs _in_."

"Yes, I know," he responded curtly, still scowling at the thought of no sex. It was the last activity he could do that he still enjoyed doing. Well, that and eating. And it wasn't like Donnie was going to keep Leo from eating! He started just a bit when he felt Donnie's hand on his knee. "The kids wanted to go on a walk a little while ago."

"Go take them. They'll keep you busy enough, I'm sure." Donnie's hand squeezed Leo's joint in an offering of comfort. "Enjoy. If anything feels funny, come right home and let me know."

Slowly easing himself out of his seat, Leo paused once he was upright to make certain his balance was good. With a wan smile, he left the barn to head over to the yard where Mikey and Raph were sparring with the kids watching raptly at them. Leo stood behind the children, looking with a sort of envy in his eyes. He wanted to train, wanted to twist and stretch and feel the power in his muscles. Of course, he knew what this frustration was and remembered feeling the same way when he was carrying the boys. It would soon pass, he simply needed to be patient. At the end of the spar when the older turtles were bowing to each other, smirking with some secret passing between them.

"Anyone up for a walk?" Leo offered, watching the toddler's heads turn towards him. Newton and Kenta brightened at the prospect of a walk while the other two shifted back to Raph and Mikey.

"Wanna stay and ninja," Musashi declared with Darwin nodding enthusiastically. Leo had to bite down the jealousy that welled up inside him. He remembered when all the kids looked to him like that. All in awe of his skill that he worked so hard on perfecting! Newton and Kenta stood up and headed over to the omega, each grabbing onto a free hand.

"Ya gonna be okay on yer own?" Raph asked, cocking a brow towards his mate. 

"Perfectly fine," Leo snapped, already miffed that not all of the kids wanted to go. "I think I can handle walking on my own."

"Hey, I got it, Fearless," he Alpha took a step back, holding his hands up before him. "No need ta bite my head off."

Of course Leo knew he shouldn't be so testy. Raph didn't know that they'd been grounded from sex yet. He'd find out tonight when they snuggled together in bed. He certainly hoped that he could last a month of just snuggling! Right now he concentrated on walking with the kids, holding a conversation with Kenta as they walked. The child discussed his favorite things at the farm and what animals he had spotted so far. Newton was quiet throughout the conversation, content to listen and hold onto Leo's finger. The father looked over to the smaller turtle and curled his finger a bit to get his attention. "What kind of animal do you like here, Newton?"

"Flies."

"Flies? Why's that?"

"They eat poop."

Leo thought it strange, but then again, it wasn't like they all would like normal animals like human children would. "And that's why you like them?"

"Yes," the toddler answered as he looked out through the trees. "And they eat dead things. If they didn't eat poop and dead things, we would have no place to live. The world would be filled with dead things and poop."

Figures that would be something Donnie's son would say. "Well, that's....very informative."

Newton finally turned and looked to Leo with his bright eyes. "And we have them at home, too."

He couldn't argue against that! Before Leo could say anything else, the children spotted something in the woods. "Peeper!" Peeper? Miwa and Peter weren't due to be back to the farm house for another two weeks, though. He tried to focus on what the kids saw in the midst of trees and leaves, not quite catching a form here and there. 

"I don't think that's--hey! Kids!" They were out of his hands like a shot, running into the growth before Leo could catch up to them. "What the heck did they see?" Without thinking, he headed into the wood after them, calling out their names as he kept hearing them call out to their beloved 'pet'. After a few dozen yards he was worn out but that wasn't as frightening as when he could no longer hear the kids. The wood was silent. Deathly silent. Leo had no weapon except for his hands and feet and while he was sure he could defend himself against an animal, the goosebumps on his flesh told him there was real danger. Years of honed instincts told him he needed to escape yet he couldn't without knowing who or where the enemy was. Or where the toddlers were! By now all he could scent was the woods and no sound alerted them to their where abouts. A feeling of immense dread hit him as a flurry of thoughts came to be. Did they fall into a hole? Were they hurt somewhere and unable to call? Were they still alive? The helplessness was nearly overwhelming and Leo turned around, caught off guard by a familiar face with moss green eyes. A smile followed.

"Take him, too."

That was all Leo could remember before the darkness hit him.

********************************************************

"Don't ya think he would have been around by now with the kids?" Raph was pacing a rut in the grass with his eyes glancing back towards the woods now and again. 

"It's only been an hour, Raph," Michelangelo tried to soothe as he put his hands up for his eldest son to hit with punching combos. "I say we don't get worried until two hours pass. He's probably resting his swollen feet before getting back home."

Logical. It was all logical and sound and there really was no reason for Raphael to be agitated like this. Everything seemed _fine_. Copacetic. But Raph _knew_ , he knew in the marrow of his bones his mate and the two children were not here. They weren't _safe_. "If his feet are that swollen, then he's too tired to walk back. I ain't waitin an hour for him to waddle home." Without another word he headed off in the direction that Leo had set with the tiny omegas. The entire time he was grumbling to himself, cursing Leo out for heading out so far and not having a means to contact them should he get tired. "Always wantin' ta show us up. Splinter Junior! Bah!"

Musashi watched his father leave and then looked to Michelangelo and Darwin. "Why is Da going?"

"You know Da's protective of Otu," Mikey glanced back to his eldest nephew. "He always has been because he loves Otu very much. And it's been more so because of the eggs. That's why we're on a long vacation here. So Otusan can stay healthy and strong for the eggs." He lowered his hands as he continued to watch Musashi stare out into the woods, catching a bit of that uneasy feeling. He was probably just picking that up because the kid was worried. Nothing to be alarmed about. But the longer he stood there looking at his nephew, the louder his intuition screamed at him. But he shouldn't blow it out of proportion! The boys were only three years old and going over board on a sprained ankle or skinned knee or something wasn't good. Over reacting would only bring about pain and panic for the little dudes. "You guys go find Daddy-D, okay? I'll go help Raph bring Leo home." He took two steps toward the way Raph did and then looked back to the kids who looked like they wanted to follow him. "No, I said go find D. Let him know I'm helping Raph. I'll be back in a few. Then you can help me decide the best way to punish them for straying too far." He threw the children a conspiring wink before they grinned and ran back to the barn where Donnie most likely was.

Tracking in the woods was _nothing_ like tracking in the city. In the city there were very little 'tells' available. Here in the woods, Mikey could practically see the whole scene come to pass. Leo and the little ones were walking together, one toddler on either side of the clan leader. Their steps were unhurried and unmindful of the broken twig or twisted grass blade. Following the trail, Michelangelo couldn't help but smile as he thought of the two of their youngest keeping Leo in line. A little father out there was a strange break. The childrens' footsteps rushed off, running to something out ahead. Leo followed after, his heavier foot falls slower and not as graceful as they usually were. Focused on the track, he walked slowly, reading the signs. He stopped dead when he noted other foot prints, those that did not belong to his brother.

Michelangelo screamed when Raph suddenly throttled him by the arms. "Where the _fuck_ are they?!" 

"Jeez, Raph!" The minor heart attack was not appreciated! He breathed heavily, taking a step back. "I-I don't know, bro. I'm seeing--"

"Yes, there were others here. There was a vehicle. But _who_ took them?!" The turtle was not in the best state of mind. The electric green eyes were wild, unfocused on Mikey as he searched the wood for his family. "Who knew we were here? Why them? I gotta find them!"

"S-stop! Stop running over the tracks, Raph!" Michelangelo grabbed at Raphael's hand, trying to get him to stop. "We'll find them. I _promise_. But we need Donnie and he's back at the farm with the kids."

"With the kids," the turtle mumbled, looking dazed in his shock.

"Yes. We gotta get back to them and let Donnie know." He looked around the scene one more time and in one of the trees, jabbed a shurkin high into the trunk after tying a string to it. "Let's go, Raph."

Raphael followed Michelangelo's lead which did not fill the turtle with a lot of hope. Raphael was _never_ this docile and he didn't know if he should take it as a blessing or a warning for what was going to come next. With Raph involved, Mikey was inclined to take it as a warning. "I can't live without him, Mike." 

The admission was sudden and startling enough that the young Alpha stopped dead in his tracks to stare at his brother. The expression on the other's face was heartbreaking. Raphael was terrified and the last time he saw this was when he and Leo got into it during the first pregnancy/gravidity thing. "Raphael." He repeated his brother's name until those defeated green eyes looked up. "We will find them." He thought nothing of rushing forward to cling to Raphael, crushing a single hug out of him before he turned to continue their way back to the farmhouse. "D will have a plan and we'll go get them. We'll have them back by dinner, I'm sure of it!"

Michelangelo continued to babble just to provide some sort of distraction for Raph. The older turtle knew what Mikey was doing but he couldn't bring himself to recognize it. His children were missing-as were Mikey's! But Mikey's mate was back in the place that was almost home and they could shoulder this fear and sadness together. Raphael was alone. He needed to remain strong for the kids while plans were made to find his lost mate and children. Slowly his hands clenched into fists as he listened to the sound of MIkey's voice but not his words. Before passing the next tree Raph growled, turning to smash his fist into the bark. All the anger and pain and frustration was taken out on the tree and his own hands. Not even Michelangelo's pleas would get through to him now as he railed against the wood, howling his despair at his missing family. Whomever had taken them would pay with their _life_.


	14. Cliffhangers?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles are forced to face things they never wanted to face.
> 
> Depictions of child torture and other horrible things in this chapter. If you are sensitive to such things, please don't read!

Routine. He could take some comfort in the fact that they thrived on routine. They came in about the same time every day, offered him food and then left. Leo was certain they watched him take his meal and stretch across the gap between the two cages to feed the children. They had tried to keep them in separate rooms but with the way Leo had attacked the cage to get to the children they...compromised. As long as he could see and hear the kids, Leonardo would behave. He never spoke English to the children and they only responded in Japanese or remained silent. They didn't want to be stuck in the cage and they did not like the strange men who came in.

Kenta tended to keep himself between the men and Newton. The smaller turtle was not doing well and had withdrawn so much he was nearly catatonic. It worried Leo to no end. He was frustrated that he couldn't comfort the children and hold them close. The best he could do was reach through and caress their heads. That was how all the nights were spent in the cold holding cells. His arm hung out of the bars and dangled before the kids who both snuggled as close as they could, clinging to his fingers as they shivered.

But it was today of all days that he found out how deep the betrayal was. That man came in with the scientists, As soon as the kids saw him, he felt his heart break as they chirped "Peeper!" Leo's eyes narrowed as he watched the stranger. He might have looked like Peter, but something was very, very wrong. There was just no way that one person could be so warm and loving for so long and then suddenly go cold. His thoughts went back to what Peter told him. Recognition hit and a small growl came from the adult. 

" _Sam_."

 _That_ got the human' attention and he turned, looking straight at Leo. "How do you know my genetic donor?"

If being gravid in a cell in front of human scientists wasn't weird, that totally blew weird out of the water. Leo forced himself to look at the man and not shrink back in horror. "It does not matter," the scientist declared as he fished around for a set of keys. "You are a clone and have no need to inquire anyone."

The 'Sam' looked over to the scientist and then lowered his gaze. Leo's attention turned back to the scientist as he ambled towards the kids' cage. "Leave them alone." The scientist never bothered to acknowledge Leo and as he put the key in the lock the turtle's agitation increased. "Are you deaf? _Leave them alone._ " The door swung open and Kenta hissed, doing his best to smoosh Newton into the farthest corner of the cage. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Rattling the bars didn't deter the monster from reaching into the prison for his son. Kenta darted around, trying to escape that hand with his eyes constantly looking to his caged father. The human hand grabbed Newton by the back of the neck, causing the little turtle to shriek and Leo to go ballistic. " _NO_!!" As much as the turtle tried to beg Newton to bite, kick, fight back, the toddler tried hiding in his shell, whimpering as he was dragged out. The cage door was slammed shut before Kenta could escape and the pair walked away as Leo screamed after them.

Nothing but sickening dread filled Leo as he watched the lab door swing closed. What were they going to do to the _child_? All sorts of horrific things popped into his head; all of the nightmares and stories from his childhood came into play. They could be eviscerating him and Leo would never know. His terrified eyes turned to Kenta who was whimpering, crowded into the corner of the cage closest to him. "Kenta." Stretching out as far as he could, Leo tried to comfort his son. And try as he could, the adult was unable to tell him that it was all going to be okay. "I'm here."

The little turtle gasped, clinging to Leo's hand and covering his head with it. "I want Daddy, Otu."

How Leo managed to keep his voice steady, he would never know. "Me too, buddy."

A few minutes later they heard the most blood curdling scream come from the other room. Leo's head snapped up, body tense because he _needed_ to break through that cage! He stayed where he was when Kenta started crying, calling out to his cousin. When the boy started screaming for Newton to bite them hard, Leo didn't know whether to be proud or sickened. His babies should never have been put through this. What the hell kind of monster was _he_ to bring innocents into the world only to be subjected to this kind of torture?!

It would be so easy, he thought. Kenta was pressed up against the cage and he could fit his whole hand in there. He...he had the strength. No one would know and he could spare at least one child from pain and agony. Leo's hand shook as he pet his son's head, letting his fingers caress the back of the boy's neck. They'd still have bodies to study but no one would be in pain. He made a vow, didn't he? Leo vowed to protect innocents from harm. No matter the cost. Who knew if they would be found, if they had a chance to make it out alive at all! What Leonardo did know was that if Kenta was next to disappear through those doors, he would walk into hell willingly if his son was no longer breathing by then.

Leo sucked in another breath, trying to focus and not hear Newton's screams. Yes, it was a good plan. Put his child to his final rest. Then he would do whatever he could to take as many of these humans out before they defeated him. That was fitting. It was the _right_ thing to do. "Kenta. Look at me."

That was only fair, too. If he was going to end his son's life, it was only proper to watch the light fade from those hazel eyes. And Kenta turned, looking up at his parent with the most trusting eyes one person could ever have for another. Leo's determination faltered. He was no better than these humans, was he?

"I...I love you, son."

Kenta nodded, noting how his father's hand tightened a little on his neck. "I love you, Otusan." The boy swallowed, his tiny throat bobbing under Leo's thumb.

"P-please forgive m-m-me." His voice was shaking as the words burned his throat. "I love you _so...._ so much." His hand tightened as he forced himself to watch his son's eyes.

**************************************************************************************************

Yoshi, Miwa and Peter arrived a day after they received the frantic call. Casey called Raph but only heard the systemic destruction of whatever was in the turtle's path at the time. He didn't dare tell his friend about his new daughter. All he could say was that he was there for him. No matter what. Upon the arrival of the extended family, Musashi and Darwin were more than eager to explain to them that their brothers and Otu were taken and no one knew and Daddy-Raph was very very angry about it all. They carried questions as to when Leo and the boys would return and when they could go home. The farm house was no longer a fun place for them. Being outside was suddenly scary and unsafe. Even the sun filled sky was not enough to give them peace.

Yoshi saw the devestation immediately. As he gathered Darwin up in his arms, he noted how stressed Michelangelo was as he moved from one room to another, babbling just to hear himself speak. Donnie was in the kitchen, pouring over maps and other evidence that had been collected in the woods. Pictures of treads, footsteps and other written evidence was plaster all over the kitchen cabinets and the fridge door. He looked over all the notes, some in English, others in Japanese, and some in a language he didn't recognize. Donatello was also very concerned and it showed how he changed from one writing style to another. 

Donatello recounted what may have happened in the wood when Leo and the boys were taken. He went through each theory, the possibility of whether they were chased or if they were running after something and how there was a lack of fight before the trail disappeared. "Either they had a means to subdue Leo or he went willingly because of the children." Donnie looked up in mild alarm when he heard a crack of wood. The back of one chair was now in pieces because Raph gripped it too hard. "The tread goes northwest and then turns right out onto the main road. That's it; it's cold after that."

"What can you tell us about the vehicle, Donatello?" Yoshi urged as he sat in another chair with his grandson.

"It was not meant to be driven for a long distance. I'm assuming it was small and quick to get through the woods in order to reach a main vehicle that was waiting out on the main drag." Donnie leaned back in his seat and pulled his mask down to his neck. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. "I don't think they would go back to the city, though. If they wanted to do that, they would have taken them there."

Miwa suddenly straightened, her eyes lighting up as something clicked in her head. "Brookhaven."

Everyone turned towards her with Peter being the most surprised. "The labratory?"

"Yes. It's the closest facility to here. I remember Shredder having ties to it." Her eyes shifted to Donnie. "Who ever has taken control of the Foot might know of it."

Peter leaned in close to whisper to her. "How do you _know_ all this? Sam told me of the Shredder, but--"

"If they were going to take them to anywhere, it would be there. It's fortified, secluded, and the public front would help hide them."

Donnie immediately went to work on his lap top to get a map. "We haven't seen Foot activity in months. Do you really think they re-banded?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Not everyone was against the Foot."

" _Miwa_." Peter's tone broke through the plans that were being thrown back and forth between the turtles. His moss green eyes looked frightened and unbelieving at the same time as he stared at his girlfriend. "What the _hell_ is going on?" For months, she had been Miwa Hamato, Yoshi's daughter and sister to mutant turtles. Now he was learning that she'd been someone else? Someone who was once a bad guy?

Yoshi turned a sharp eye to the couple. "Go into the other room and speak."

Miwa bowed her head sharply. "Yes, Father." Her hand reached for Peter's. "Let's go."

He didn't take her hand but he did follow her to the living room. If that had hurt her feelings, it never showed in the mask that was now her face. Her eyes noted that he sat on the other side of the couch, his expression suspicious as he tried to make sense of things. "How do you know the Shredder? It's because you fought against him with your brothers, right?" Miwa looked down at her lap, not certain how to answer that. "Miwa. That's what happened, isn't it. Right?"

"When I was a baby, my family's home was destroyed in a fire," Miwa started carefully, lifting her honey colored eyes up to her boyfriend. "My mother died. My father's rival and one who started the fire, Oroku Saki, found me and raised me as his daughter to exact revenge against my true father. That was what I believed as truth, that the Shredder was my dad and Hamato Yoshi killed my mother in a fit of jealous rage. Until I met the turtles. Leonardo never once gave up on me and revealed the truth until I believed it."

Peter finally reached out to Miwa's hand, curling his fingers around her own. He listened to her story about when she was Karai. He didn't say anything for a long time after she finished and Miwa waited patiently for him to process it. "Did you know Sam?"

"No." She shook her head. "And if I did, it wasn't personally. Soldiers were just that. Soldiers. Not...friends."

"But the guys defeated the Shredder. And you're no longer a part of it. So...why is it still a problem?"

"If some of the elite has taken up the torch in Shredder's stead, then they would still very much be a threat. They would want to continue Saki's vendetta and that was to destroy the Hamato Clan."

"Does that mean you're a target too?"

"Yes."

Peter wasn't certain how he should take the information. If the Foot was still a problem then Miwa was still in danger. They all were. "What ... what do you need me to do?"

She smiled, squeezing Peter's fingers. 'Stay with Father and the kids. I have to go with them. They'll need someone who might have some clout still and get them farther into the facility. And I can't abandon Leo. Or any of them."

Peter nodded silently, pulling her hand up to his lips to kiss. "I know. When will you be going?"

"I don't know. They'll want to make certain you're all safe and secure first. Then we have to make ourselves ready."

"Okay." Peter nodded to himself. "We'll make certain the kids stay safe."

"I know you will." She smiled for him, leaning in closer for a kiss.


	15. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o/ I live! I know how to swim so while my neck of the woods is getting rained on for 40 days and nights (someone make me a boat!) I managed to get another installment in.
> 
> Once again, I'm knee deep in blood, gore, heavy duty child torture and DEATH! (dun dun dun)
> 
> Things are finally coming together. One more chapter of "Don't read if you're sensitive to traumatic shit happening to smols and bitties" and then we can move on.

He was as prepared as he was going to be. No body liked the three day delay, but if their father, Peter, and the kids were going to remain at the farmhouse, Donnie was _not_ going to leave them there without some sort of protection. That meant cameras around the perimeter, linked to Peter's phone, booby traps in the woods and finally ensuring that their father had plenty of bombs and weapons at his disposal.

"All else fails, there's the Kraang ship in the root cellar."

Peter's eyes bugged out of his head at that one. " _Kraang_ ship?"

"Yes, Kraang ship. Don't ask, it was there when we first came to the farm, alright?" Donnie pulled back the heavy throw rug to show the hatch to the cellar. "Come on down here so I can show you how to work the door." He opened the hatch and hopped down, fulling expecting Peter to follow. After a minute the human did, eyeing the space ship warily. "I can't show you the panel from across the room, Peter."

"Well, excuse me for being cautious!" The man wasn't used to the alien technology. In fact, he tried to keep as far away from it as he possibly could. The strange technology didn't instill a lot of trust in Peter. "It's not every day that you find a space ship hiding in your family's basement!"

Donatello just rolled his eyes and pulled a Sharpie from his belt pouch. "If all goes according to plan, you won't have to worry about seeing this thing again. But in the case that it all goes kablooey, this is your back up." He doodled a large arrow to one of the marks on the wall. "This is what you hit to close the door."

"And when I want to open it?"

Donnie turned at stared at Peter. "Would you really want to?"

Peter's expression wasn't candid as he leveled a stare at the turtle. "You guys are going to get them back, aren't you?" This was serious business. It was something Peter wasn't used to. He was an Average Joe immersed in a world of aliens, mutants and ninjas. That was something that the others rarely took the time to acknowledge or appreciate. He continued to watch his girlfriend's brother while inside the ship, nerves jumpy as he looked around what he could of the strange interior. "Because that has to be the most normal thing out of all of this. Getting family back."

"We will do everything within our power to do so." Don responded after a long silence between them. "We always do." He looked back to Peter. "You do your job and take care of our kids."

At that moment the young man smiled, giving the tall turtle a sharp nod. "You take care of Miwa and get them back." He held up his fist. 

"Definitely." Donnie bumped his fist against Peter's.

"But seriously. How do we open the door up again?"

 

Miwa was in the living room with all of their supplies for this rescue mission out on the floor. She had checked and double checked everything. It all seemed so... lacking. There wasn't enough blinding powder. Not enough smoke bombs. Not enough stars. Not enough everything. She kept bringing together and rationing out supplies, trying to keep it all balanced and yet make certain the proper weapons were with the best handlers. It had been years since she needed to think like a Kunoichi. Even longer that she needed to work in company like this. What if they didn't get to them in time? So much had passed already with safeguarding the current children in their possession. Who knew if Leo and the other boys were still alive? She didn't want to think about what could happen if they weren't.

Musashi walked up to her and her stock piles, looking but not touching. Darwin watched from the couch, tinkering on a toy like he would watch his father do in the lab. Miwa looked up to the boy, sitting back as she waited for the question. "All this is to save Otu an' Kenta' and Newton?"

"Yes," Miwa answered.

"Is it enough?"

This time Miwa hesitated a bit. "It will be."

The little turtle frowned at that answer. Without another word he turned away and left the living room. Darwin watched the little Alpha go and then looked over to Miwa. "That's not enough."

"A ninja is resourceful. Whatever we don't bring, the environment will provide for us," Miwa lectured, not certain if she liked the fact that the kids were not approving. Why did they have to be this observant? Darwin also left the living room, following after his cousin. Falling into her task of delegating and rationing, she was almost caught by surprise with the unceremonial dump of plastic ninja stars and the lawn darts they played with during the last visit. Both of the boys looked at her with determined expressions and she swore that she saw both Leo and Mikey staring at her.

"You need those," Musashi explained, looking at Miwa. 

"And us," Darwin added, nodding emphatically. "We help!"

It was heart warming and heart breaking at the same time. How helpless and lost did these boys feel as their parents freaked out over the loss of their family members? Miwa tried for a comforting smile, reaching out to both of them. "You already are, boys." They reached out for the hug, but still insisted they were going to help the adults save their family. 

Yoshi watched from the shadows with his face a stoic mask against the display. The actions of the smallest of Hamatos affected him greatly. They were too young to be thrown into such a life and it reminded him of the day that he chose to teach his own young turtles ninjitsu. Raphael stalked by him, heading into the living room. While the Alpha's rage was more or less contained, the turtle really didn't say anything to anyone while preparations were made. The silence from the most emotional turtle was disconcerting. At least he wasn't pounding his fists against trees. But now he scooped up the boys, clinging to them tight. "Ya ain't going."

"Yeeees," the boys whined, clinging to the turtle's shell as hard as the adult clung to the children. Their demands to help overlapped each other and Raph shook his head, still refusing. 

"Who's gonna protect Peter and Sofu?" Raph finally asked, his throat already hoarse and froggy. Pulling his head back to look at the boys, the pain of missing his mate and children dulled the fire in his green eyes. "Does Peter know any Ninjitsu?"

The question gave the little turtles a moment to think. Both of them shook their heads sagely. "Oba beats Peeper all the time." 

"Do you think Sofu can protect Peter if people come for him?"

Two pairs of young eyes looked over to Yoshi who made every effort to look old and frail. Darwin looked a little uncertain. "Sofu has a bo."

"It's a _cane_."

Musashi also came to Yoshi's defense. "Sofu is fast!"

"Is he faster than you?" The question gave the boys pause again. "Listen. Sofu and Peter are _slow._ They aren't fast like Alphas are. They aren't strong like Alphas are. I would be really, really sad if something happened to them. Me, Father, Chi-Chi and Oba have been in science buildings before. Sofu and Peter haven't. We need you to keep them from harm. Can I trust you to be strong and protect them?"

In an instant the boys were nodding and pledging their vows to make certain their old, rickety Beta elders were safe. Raph smiled for them, holding them tight. "I knew I could count on you." A moment later the toddlers were scrambling to get down, rushing over to their suddenly feeble grandfather to hide him away for safe keeping. Raph watched Musashi and Darwin take charge, doing his best to ignore Miwa's stare at his shell. "What."

"That was the most diabetic thing I've witnessed."

Raphael rolled his eyes, making certain his shell was towards his sister. He wasn't certain that he could handle whatever expression was on her face. "It keeps the kids here, that's all." He sulked away, not bothering to look back or even offer an apology. Miwa looked over to the rubber ninja stars and lawn darts. Maybe those things would be useful, just in case.

*************************************

Leonardo never wept so hard or passionately ever in his life. It didn't matter if anyone else saw him-he was broken. These evil people managed to get him to contemplate the worst things ever and he could still remember Kenta struggling to swallow as his strong fingers squeezed. It didn't matter any more if he was rescued. Raph and the others could _never_ forgive him! He couldn't be trusted with his leadership or much of anything-Leo was certain of it! He just betrayed everyone and everything with his one act. It didn't matter that Kenta was curled up with Newton in their cage, sleeping as best as he was able.

Before Leo could finish the gruesome task, the lab doors had swung open and a human dragged the screaming Newton in by the shell, throwing the turtle into the cage roughly. That human was sporting some nasty bite marks, many of which were bleeding. Kenta rushed towards his cousin, easily breaking Leo's suddenly weak grip to hold Newton tight through the hysterical shrieks. At that moment, Leo knew he was done. He couldn't kill his children. He couldn't do what was best for them. Listless and in shock, he sat back, watching how Kenta pet the smaller turtle, teal eyes looking at the minor cuts and scrapes Newton sported. His own child was a better person than _he_ was at the moment! All Leo could do was watch the boys as Kenta tended to the wounds as best as he could, following Donnie's habits. From what Leonardo could discern, they had taken tissue samples from Newton as well as blood. The little turtle's tail hung limply down, unguarded, When Kenta nudged it by accident with his knee Newton screamed, reacting primally as he batted his cousin away, hissing and showing teeth.

Leonardo's heart sank. 

With only his imagination to supply him with details, he was well aware of the pain a tweaked tail caused. And he knew the events that caused it. While the boys were awake, he remained steadfast, hoping that he was encouraging and supportive. When they had fallen asleep, Leonardo wept. He had no plan in place for them. When there was an opening to escape, Leo wasn't certain if he could get himself and the boys out. He held no hopeful thoughts that his brothers would come, that his mate would find them in time. At best, if he could get to some sharp instruments, he could finish the boys himself before the humans could torture them any more. If he wasn't a coward again.

The next day showed that it was Leo's turn to be tortured. Instead of moving him to another room, they brought the table to them. He kept the mask of hate on his face as his heart pounded in his chest. Then the scientist turned and looked at him. Fine. As long as the boys were not going on that table, he would be okay. He would gladly sacrifice himself for the sake of the children. He was deceptively compliant as he walked out of the cage under his own power and leveled a stare at the humans as they directed him to the table. As soon as one of them looked away, breaking the challenge Leo made his move, trying to break out of grips and subduing as many as he could. The ninja got as far as grabbing the keys to the boys' cage and getting the metal into the lock before someone tasered him. In shock and twitching, he couldn't resist as several men lifted him up and strapped him to the table. After measurements were taken, one of the humans brandished a scalpel and drew a thin line above the turtle's hip, just under the plastron. Blinding white pain lanced into Leo's side and he struggled to move away, whimpering. He was lashed down tight, unable to move, barely able to breathe. His eyes shifted over to Kenta and Newton, trying to focus on them and their eyes as he felt every centimeter of his skin get peeled away from his shell. How he managed to stay conscious, he never knew. They tugged on something within him and he screamed, thrashing hard to try and get away from the monsters who were hurting him.

The pain had been blinding. Only when they noted the stress on the babies did they give some sort of superficial pain relief. Still, Leonardo was awake, struggling in his bonds to do _something_ and yet all he could do was cry, beg, scream and eventually watch in abject horror as the men pulled some structure out of his side, just above his right leg. Three lumps were in the structure and Leo wanted to scream at them to stop. His babies were there and there was nothing Leo could do about it.

" _Please..._ stop." Leo couldn't take in a deep breath as he watched the 'surgeon' set the three lumps on the tray. A few scalpel strokes revealed the eggs, and then Leo saw him slice into the eggs, not caring about the red that bloomed.

"Otu.."

"DON'T LOOK!" He found the strength to yell then, knowing that the children were in the cage near by. He couldn't bear to think that they saw the murder of their own siblings. He didn't want to contemplate what would happen to _them_ next. "You turn _away_ , boys." Unfortunately, Leo was unable to do the same as he saw the tiny turtles struggle to move, their broken bodies too weak to do anything. He keened deeply, the low groan one of mourning as they stopped moving one by one. His babies. His precious babies.

"Interesting," the surgeon said with the same detached interest as one would at stepping on ants. He looked up to the cage where the young turtles were huddling looking at the far wall as their father bade them to. "I wonder if one of you has the same structures as this one."

Leonardo growled, trying to fight the bonds in order to free himself. Never mind he was still bleeding out his side. Forget the fact that massive internal damage had been done to him. This _monster_ wasn't going to harm his children! "You stay away from them!"

The human paid Leonardo no mind as he moved closer, reaching out to unlatch the door. Kenta looked up, shrieked and pushed himself and Newton into the opposite corner as far away from the man as they could be. 

"Do anything you want to me," Leo panted, frustrated and enraged. "Just... they're babies!"

"They?" The surgeon looked up to the adult turtle on the table. "Babies? No, they are animals. Just like those fetuses. Nothing more than experiments. You give yourself too much credit on being human. You don't even know which gender you're supposed to be." 

Before he could reach in for one of the children, the door slammed open.


	16. Driving home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? It's only four days and I'm updating? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! ;)
> 
> Blood, Gore, Death, Near death and Raphael going Apex in this chapter. Please read at your own risk.

The security in Brookhaven was no match for a handful of determined ninja. For the most part they entered the facility undetected which was an unexpected boon considering Raphael was silent. Eerily silent. Not only his movements but he didn't say _anything_. Donnie knew it was only a matter of time before the Alpha exploded, though. The signs were all there including the nervous tic that kept the turtle jittery. The question now was should he keep one of those tranq darts on hand should Raph get out of control? Would innocent people be hurt or murdered because of one turtle's outrage? Should Donatello even dictate something like that given the fact that their brother _and_ their children were being held in this facility with who knows what else?

His thoughts were drawn to the quiet conversation Mikey and Miwa were having. She was relaying what information she knew about the compound, which wings were supposedly 'bought out' by the Foot. As for who was head of the fraction now, she had no clue. A couple thoughts about who of the Foot would be most ambitious to take over, but nothing was really clear cut amongst the lower levels of Foot soldiers. All conversation halted when Raph-being in the lead, stopped dead. Everyone could hear the handles of his sai squeal as his grip tightened around them and Miwa's eyes widened when she saw who faced them. Peter and that one lackey, Hinoe-Uma. She saw how Raphael surged forward and then stopped, tilting his head at the one they all knew as a friend. And it was that recognition that made Raph hesitate. 

"Peter..." Miwa's voice was nearly breathless. She had conducted all the crazy background checks on him and he cleared! There was no history of the Foot in him save his brother, his _identical_ brother!. It clicked when the man before her gave her a blank stare. "S-sam?"

That made the man perk up slightly. "How do you know my genet--" That was as far as he got before the sai pierced him between the eyes. There was a flash of surprise on the clone as the weapon was pulled out and each eye was pierced in rapid succession. Everyone was shocked into silence as Raph descended upon him like a hungry beast. The new Foot leader, Hinoe-Uma, shuffled two steps back, catching Raph's attention. Toxic green eyes filled with an unholy rage lifted up and caught the ninja. The human drew a tanto and sword, ready to dance with the sai wielder. The battle lasted under a minute with Raph downing the human, tearing his belly open as he screamed. 

It was vicious. Donnie took a step back in revulsion and fear, his eyes wide as he witnessed how animalistic Raphael had become. Michelangelo didn't seem shocked as he slipped between Raph and Miwa, nudging her back with his shell. "You need to stay behind me, sis," he muttered low as he pulled the blades to his kusurigama out. The change from fun loving, goofy Mikey to Alpha Mikey was instant and very noticeable. Miwa had to glance at him before slipping behind her brother. If Raphael wasn't waiting for any explanations, _any_ human was at risk, including her. It was a sobering thought as Raphael lead the team now, his nose and the bond to his mate pulling him through the lab. She noted how every so often in certain corridors Donnie would pause and set something in place, counting backwards from ten as he added a new bomb. They were going to take out as much as they could, no matter what. And when they passed a computer terminal, Donatello lagged behind as Michelangelo tailed Raphael. At this point he was simply making certain Miwa wasn't going to get mistaken for the enemy as they traveled further into the lab, leaving in their wake blood and gore and broken bodies. There was one door at the end of a hallway, something inconspicuous enough that they would have passed by it had they not heard the scream.

Raphael turned and nearly bowled over Mikey and Miwa as he bee lined to the door, ignoring the fact that one needed a key card to open it. It was no match for the turtle's furious bulk and the door buckled as he pushed through. There was no cry of joy that the Calvary arrived. Raphael moved much faster than what anyone else could think and snatched the scientist by the throat, squeezing so hard that his eyeballs popped out only to hang just outside his skull by the optic nerve.

What Raphael did after was unspeakable. Leo never once did he think to call him off. The man deserved _everything_ coming to him and it was only proper that the omega's mate deal it out. All he could do was whimper and stare at the three little turtles on the one medical tray. The wet sounds of Raph carving and tearing went unregistered in his ears. Leo couldn't even register his other brothers' and Miwa's arrival. Donnie gasped, staring at the damage that had been done with wide, disbelieving eyes. He locked on three broken eggs mere inches from Leo's bound body.

"D." Michelangelo was already unlatching the cage, grabbing the children and shielding them from the carnage that Raphael was making. "Donnie... you can save them. Right?"

The look of horror was plain on the turtle's face as his mouth was half covered by a trembling hand. The choked sob came from their eldest brother. Miwa kept watch at the doorway, making certain they could escape as cleanly as possible.

There was no time to be delicate. Donatello swept the bodies into the travel cooler by the desk and snapped the lid shut. At one of the air tanks he set the final bomb and the timer for it. His next job was to look Leo over while Raph was still occupied. Snapping the bindings apart, he had to hold Leo down with a firm hand on his plastron to prevent him from moving. The surgical wound was still open but Donnie had no way to seal it safely for now. The bolt of rolled surgical cotton would have to do and he wedged it in the bridge, ignoring Leo's low cry. Swinging the cooler on the bo staff still strapped to his back, he turned to Mikey as he reached for the toddlers who clung to him. "Give them to me. Raphael! We need to go!"

The turtle looked up, hands already deep in entrails. The vibrant green of his scales were marred by the amount of blood on him. His eyes were like an unholy fire as they blazed, recognizing his brother who alerted him. No words came from the brute as he saw Leo trying to get up himself, grimacing in pain. Without a second thought, he scooped up his mate, ready to follow Donatello and the others. Leo did his best to keep quiet as they ran through the compound to reach safety but even he made a few sounds of pain as they ran. 

Raph stole a moment to look at their clan master, taking note of how Leo squeezed his eyes tight to keep from seeing any more. Hopping easily over the eviscerated body of the clone that trapped them in the first place, he spared a moment to nuzzle Leo's cheek, his rumble meant to soothe. "I'm here, Leo."

"Move _faster_ ," Donnie hissed as his long legs carried him further than his mate. He was close to pushing both Mikey and Miwa ahead. "We have six minutes and I estimated it taking five and a half to get through the door!"

Miwa didn't even bother to respond as she forced her legs to move faster, tanto out and slashing at anyone who dared try and stop them. Even when she passed through the main doors she didn't slow down. Her heart was already screaming for a reprieve as she turned towards the van, ready to hop into the driver's seat to get them away. Raphael had barely leaped into the back before the explosions started and Miwa dropped the pedal to the floor, trusting her brothers to grab hold of Leo and Raph before they could tumble back out of the door. Michelangelo managed to swing the door shut and then collapsed on the floor, looking at their shambled family. Donnie had to hunch over awkwardly to keep the bo from hitting the roof of the van, setting the children down before the cooler could open up and spill the contents. That was the very _last_ thing he wanted to do. "Go to Chi-Chi," he murmured, not wanting to let the toddlers go but knowing he needed to tend to Leonardo. He didn't say a word as he looked to Raphael. 

He _knew_ that Donnie needed to look at that wound yet it was incredibly difficult to allow it to happen. He had Leo in his arms again! And Leo wasn't looking very good. He was pale and it was noticeable even in the dark interior of the van. Eventually he shifted the Omega so Donatello could have access to the open side, nuzzling Leo when there was a tiny noise of protest. Donatello's kit was as complex as he could make it given the fact that he had to raid his temporary lab and even then that was sparse in his opinion. Pulling the cotton slightly he frowned at the amount of blood was there. "I can't close this like this. He's lost a lot of blood."

"What are ya saying?" Fear gripped Raphael's words as he watched Donatello rummage in his bag and then over turn it to get the item he was seeking.

"Turtles carry two oviducts...uteruses." He turned his head sharply. "Find an alley, Miwa. I need this van to be still to do this. And I need light." His eyes flashed to Mikey. "And I need you."

"Got it." Miwa started looking for a safe place to park as she heard sirens blare, heading towards Brookhaven. Turning hard to the left, she chirped tires to get into the darkened dead end street and parked, looking back to the turtles. Mikey was already standing up, moving closer as he grabbed for some alcohol swabs and a needle. She barely heard Donnie's explanation of the oviducts and how it related to Leo's current medical emergency as she watched Michelangelo prep the very primitive transfusion tube. It would always amaze her how quickly and efficiently the brothers worked together. No longer any hesitation out of any of them, Michelangelo found his own vein as Donnie took the rest of the tubing, waiting for it to fill with red before seeking out Leonardo's vein. 

All the while, the children huddled together in one corner, still whimpering here and there while they watched. Miwa shifted over towards them and froze as they snapped their eyes towards her. Newton looked listless but Kenta's eyes were sharp and wary as he pushed Newton behind him, hissing softly. That in turn made Raphael's head pop up and his whole body tensed. Miwa's face revealed nothing as she backed away, slipping into the driver's seat again. Her eyes turned out to the window as she pretended to watch out for people who might take an interest in the parked van.

Leo kept his face hidden in Raph's arm, shivering hard in the process. Raphael watched as the transfusion happened, eyes unfocused as he tried to remember what happened in the lab. Deciding it was probably better that he didn't remember anyway, he sighed, holding onto Leo that much closer as Donnie frowned and muttered under his breath about the wound that was going to be very tricky to close. "Raph, _carefully_ tilt this hip up." Leo protested at the gentle handling, causing Raph to purr in comfort. Donatello set his phone on its flash light, peered into the wound by aiming the phone while his teeth held it steady and started reaching in to clamp down on bleeding sites with locking forceps. He counted in a muffled voice as he did so. Once he was satisfied with his work, he took a balloon, smeared it with honey, and then stuck the rubber bulb into Leo's side before blowing it up. The turtle groaned softly but Don didn't respond to it as he twisted the end to clamp it shut. Working quickly, he wrapped thick gauze around the shell to keep everything in place. "Time to go, Miwa."

"I've never seen anyone do that," Miwa murmured softly, relaxing when Raph didn't react to the sound of her voice.

Donatello never bothered to look up as he watched for any sign of the wound oozing red. "Poor man's gel foam. This will keep him stable until we get to the farm house."

At least, he _hoped_ it would.

Donnie wasn't about to go on how Leo was in shock, or how the extreme levels of contamination was going to affect healing and recovery, or even how badly he wanted to give the couple a single shred of hope as their broken dreams lay in a portable Coleman cooler. With that thought in mind, Donnie broke open the two cold packs he had brought just in case, shaking them and reaching out to bring the cooler closer. He needed to cold pack the bodies so at least there was something to say good bye to.

"What's in there?"

The question caught everyone by surprise. Raph had _seen_ what was on the medical tray, Hadn't he? Donatello looked up to see the mildly confused expression on his brother's face. "Fe...fetal tissues decompose at a faster rate than adult tissue." It was a horribly clinical and extremely sanitized explanation. And as much as Donnie detested it, it was the best explanation given the circumstances. No one needed Raphael to explode in the van while they were heading home at top speed. Keeping Raphael confused didn't last very long, though, and he straightened when the pieces connected with each other. 

"Ya mean--" It was even difficult for Raphael to put it into words but his eyes said he was comprehending what Donatello inferred. "Did he get all of them?"

"I don't think so."

Raph didn't respond to that as he felt Leo fall limp against him. "Leo? Leo!"

He shut the box and moved it carefully to the side as he shifted forward to look at his brother. He didn't tell Raph to be quiet as he kept calling for his mate; Donnie did what he needed to do to ensure that Leo was still breathing and then looked to Raph. "Keep him warm." The words held a conviction that Donnie rarely had in front of the Alpha. "He's still breathing, Raphael." He didn't bother adding more to that statement as he set up a second IV and plunged a needle into Leo's other arm. 

"Should I do jumping jacks or what?" Michelangelo asked, his nerves setting in as he watched how quickly Donatello was working.

The medic knew he needed to sound as calm and as collected as he wanted his brothers to be. If he panicked, this would all be in vain. "No, Mike. You just keep standing right there. Lower his head, Raph. Kenta, Newton?" He glanced up at the little boys as he unfurled the emergency foil blankets. "Can you two help me?" He kept the mask of pleasant kindness on his face as he watched Kenta prod Newton into action. The smallest turtle, his youngest son---he'd been through so much and yet here his father was, asking him to do more. Don felt like dirt as he did so. "Come put Otu's legs in your laps. One one each of you. And hug them tight for me. You can do that, right? Good boys." It wasn't much, but it was something. All of the turtles were warmer than Leo right now and Donatello needed that warmth. Covering as many as he could around Leo with the blankets, he set about drawing some drugs to add to the IV bag, mentally counting the minutes Michelangelo had before he became too weak and light headed to be of use. It was going to be the longest 45 minutes of their lives going back to the farm house.


	17. Picking up pieces, going through the motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing nearly everything to save Leo's life, the time has come to understand what truly has happened to the Hamato clan.

The door slammed open, startling Peter awake. Out of a newly acquired habit, his first reaction was to reach for the rake he had put beside his bed. Bleary eyed, he tried to focus on the alarm clock. China shattered to the floor and Peter sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide open. Two in the morning and that was more than someone falling out of bed. Rake/weapon in hand, he slowly inched out of his room and peeked into the kitchen. He was expecting maybe a raccoon had found its way into the farmhouse, not the brothers there, dragging Leonardo up onto the kitchen table! It didn't look good or even smell good. Everyone looked bloody and Leonardo was out cold. His body flopped about as Raph situated him on the table, waiting for Donatello to mutter what he needed.

"Oh, thank God!" He rushed, in spotting the kids who had taken up residence in the corner. "Are you all okay?"

"NO!" Kenta's shout was loud and abrupt as he glared at their beloved human. It caused both Alpha heads to pop up and focus what was wrong. Raph and Mikey zeroed in on Peter who looked at the boys in shock. 

Peter was stunned into silence, not knowing how to react. Behind him the other toddlers rushed in, heading towards their brothers when they heard Kenta's voice. They had no idea what was wrong, but the stress smell that was coming from the kitchen was nearly unbearable. Kenta grabbed a hold of Musashi, pulling the little turtle down into their impromptu pile. Darwin was not so eager as he saw how his brother avoided looking at him, even going so far as to hide his head in his shell. He squatted down, reaching out to slowly pet Newton's shoulder in order to get some sort of acknowledgement before scooting closer.

Donnie glanced back at kids before turning back to Leo. "Michelangelo. I need the warmer, all the suture kits, what blood I have for Leo... and the Doplar."

The Alpha nodded nodded, already turning around. He was finally able to do something and to have just a few seconds away from the tension in the room would feel like heaven. However, that meant leaving Raphael in there with Donnie. And Peter. It was not a good mixture with Leo so injured. "What about mine?"

Brown eyes lifted briefly to look at his mate while he rushed to scrub his hands and arms. They had access to water. It might have been pointless, but it was a habit he refused to break. "No. I may need that later." Who knew if Leo needed a transfusion later, especially if the egg was still viable.

As Michelangelo left, he saw Miwa leaning up against the van. All it took was a whistle to get her attention and her eyes snapped up. She looked young in that moment with her arms crossed in front of her, hugging her elbows. "Peter's in there. I have to get stuff for D."

The message was loud and clear. Peter needed to be pulled out of the room before Raphael went off again. She pushed herself off the side of the vehicle and made the slow jog up the stairs to the porch, walking in and willing her eyes to lock onto her beloved and completely ignore the turtles that were in the room. "Peter." There was no softness to her voice. She was still in Kunoichi mode, still working as a warrior. "Come with me to the other room."

"What's going on, Miwa?" Peter moved towards her, thrilled to have someone speak to him. "You're all bloody. Are you hurt? Is Leo--"

"Come with me." She could _feel_ Raphael's eyes on her. "They'll be all right."

"What about the kids?"

"Come." She was not waiting for him to figure it out and grabbed his arm, pulling with a strength she rarely showed in front of him. "We can't be in here."

"Why? What's--" He stopped his questioning when he saw her glare at him. Shutting his mouth, he followed her out to the living room. "Miwa--"

"If we stay there, Raphael will come after us. And that is not a good or safe thing, right now." Her eyes lifted up to see Yoshi taking a seat on the couch. She was still grungy, still in her 'uniform' and still armed to the teeth. Yet nothing felt more 'normal' to her at that moment than to see her father there, waiting patiently for a report. It was something Leo would always do, she was told, but there was no possible way for the clan leader to perform that particular task. It was the shadow of a memory when Shredder would want her to report on a certain event. "Everyone's home," she started, taking her time to explain what happened. She wasn't even certain if she could considering she had yet to process it herself.

Yoshi nodded slowly, deciding that simple questions were the best for the time being. "Leonardo?"

"Very, very injured, Father," she said softly.

"The eggs?"

"I... think Donnie is going to look for the one."

Peter stared at his girlfriend as if she had grown three heads. "Whoever took them... they took three of the babies?"

"Yes." 

A heavy silence filled the room. Yoshi sat back in his seat and hummed low. "What of Kenta and Newton?"

"Terrified of humans." Miwa looked up then, catching Peter staring at her. "Peter, when Leo's stable, I don't know how they'll react to you."

"To _me?_ " What in the world had these kidnappers done? "Why, Miwa?"

She wasn't certain how to answer the question. "I'm not exactly certain. But there was someone there who .... looked like your brother." She kept her eyes level as the color drained from Peter's face. "I don't think it was him. I remember stories about some labratories trying to perfect cloning if mutating people and animals were successful."

"They... you mean the Foot." Peter was speaking slowly as if he still was trying to work it all out. He saw Miwa nod in confirmation. "The Foot, cloned my brother."

"Peter," Yoshi leaned towards the young man, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that a clone does not bring the dead back. It is only a vessel in the likeness of the loved one."

"Yeah, I got it." He didn't mean to be so flippant, but it was a lot of information to take at once. "What happened to him?" He didn't even know himself why he asked the question. But knowing that even a copy of his brother had been alive was unsettling. 

Miwa's face fell a bit. She didn't want to tell him the answer.

"Did he die?"

"A lot of people died, Peter." 

"But did _he_ die?"

"Yes." There was no point in coloring the truth. "It's more than likely they used the clone of your brother to lure the kids and Leo to them."

That was the drop that Miwa didn't want to tell Peter. They had used his likeness in order to get to the family. There was no way for Peter to know but Miwa _knew_ he would take it personally. He would treat it as if he had committed the transgression himself. She didn't want him to treat the situation like that and grabbed hold of his hand. "None of it is your fault."

"No, of course not," he added bitterly. "Just the likeness of me." He rose abruptly, feeling the need to escape the stifling area. "I need to get some air."

"Peter!" 

Yoshi held back his daughter with a gentle hand. "Let him go." When she turned back to look at her father her eyes were glassy. Yoshi pulled her into a strong embrace, sighing through his nose as Miwa clung to him.

**********************************************

Raph never left Leo's side as Donnie carefully unwrapped the bandage around Leo's shell. Ideally, he would have Raph go and grab an electric blanket but he had no idea where Peter and the others were in the house. While it seemed that Raphael had a 'black out' with the lab, he didn't want to poke the bear, so to speak and put anyone in jeopardy. He still needed this brother though, and decided to give him the simplest task while Mikey was collecting necessary tools. "Get my phone, Raph, and turn on the light." He lifted his eyes briefly as he watched the turtle move towards him. "Wash your arms a bit, first."

"Yeah...right." He was still caked with the gore from earlier. As he turned on the water, he noted from his peripheral how Musashi had left the kitchen and dragged a back a huge quilt. The little turtle buried himself and his brothers in the massive folds, hiding them all away from the gruesome sight and yet keeping them all close. _Atta-boy._ The Alpha also noted how Donnie didn't tense up when Raph moved behind him to dig through the belt pouch that had his Tphone. The turtle was completely focused on Leonardo at the moment. 

The piercing light of the flash kicked in and Donatello hummed as he looked at the wound. There was minimal blood which was very encouraging. Unclamping the balloon, he slowly deflated it, grunting as a little blood seeped out. "Is that bad?" Raphael asked in a tense voice, nearly breathing down Donnie's neck in the process.

"There would be a lot more if it was bad," Donnie muttered softly, reaching up to tilt Raph's wrist so he could see everything n the dark cavity. He felt guilty in being grateful that whomever sliced into Leo missed the largest blood vessels. If they hadn't, there would be more than three little turtles to bury. The vessels pulsed wetly in the shine of the light, proving enough that Leo still had fight within him. "This is doable."

"What is?" Raph asked in a tense, breathless wonder.

"Fixing this. The clamps have held the bleeders. I'll tie them off and maybe some hooks to try and close this wound. They didn't leave me with any slack to work with." Peering deeply into the hole and ignoring the nagging fact that he was staring into the insides of his own _brother_ , he noted the strange swelling on the opposite side. "The second oviduct appears to be intact, Raph." Sighing, he sat heavily in a chair, looking up at his brother. "You might have one survivor."

 _Might._ Donatello wouldn't know for certain until he had the machine to check for a heartbeat. And then it was all up to Leo and the baby to make it through the birth. But one thing at a time. Small steps.

"Can't ya take it now?" Raph knew that Donnie had brought an incubator just in case the eggs had to be taken early. There was a direct opening now, so why wait any longer?

"Leo's been through too much stress," the medic explained. "And I have no idea what drugs they gave Leo, if any. If I do so now, it could kill him. What do _you_ want, Raph?" He heard Mikey's footstep come up the porch and watched his mate open the door as he waited for Raph to answer.

The baby or Leo? He heard the silent question and there was no hesitation on the Alpha's part. He choked out his mate's name. Donnie offered Raph a wan smile. "I'll do all I can."

Hours into the rag-tag operation and Donatello finally told Michelangelo to get ice. As Mikey left, Don placed the wand of the machine on Leo's plastron and listened for a tiny heartbeat. Smiling a little, he pulled the chord to his ear phones and let Raphael listen to the steady thudthudthud of his youngest child. "We have hope, Raph. That's a big thing."

"Hey guys?" Mikey was back, holding not only a bouquet of flowers but a styrofoam cooler of ice. "Did someone request a special delivery of ice?

"They included flowers?" The tallest turtle looked at the plants, "Stargazer lillies. How in the world did they find those flowers at this hour?"

"They? They who?"

"The rest of our family, Mikey." He was touched by the sentiment. If anyone knew the meanings of flowers, it was Donnie. And Leo, for that matter. While not inexpensive or practical to communicate using plants, it was a fun hobby to read up on every once in a while. "I can understand why they wouldn't be here even if they want to be. This just shows that they care even if they have to do it from a distance." The humans weren't the bad guys. The Foot and their scientist cronies were. It was something they all would have to remind themselves. Donnie's eyes settled on the ice and he gave a sigh. "Leo's stable. If you want to put him to bed, you can, Raph. I still have some work to do."

This time, Michelangelo didn't protest the fact that it was going on morning and Donnie was still working. He shifted the cooler in his arms and gently lay the flowers on the counter. "I'll help you, D."

The medic was about to refuse but he caught the determined expression in Mikey's eyes. He wouldn't take no for an answer this time. Donatello nodded, picking up the Coleman in the process. He looked back to their brothers, his face falling as he watched Raph gently nuzzle Leo's hand. Once everything was quiet again in the kitchen, Musashi slowly peeked his head out of the quilted fort. Leo was still on the table as Raphael tried to clean up as best as he could at the kitchen sink before moving Leo to one of the upstairs rooms. The little turtle looked back to his brothers; Kenta and Newton were curled up on either side of Darwin, finally relaxed enough to find rest. The yellow turtle kept an eye on Musashi while he curled his arms around their little brothers more. Taking the cue, Musashi slowly crept out of their haven and moved over to where Leo was.

The smell of old blood was making the little turtle's stomach turn. With wide, green eyes he took in the extent of his father's injuries. What wasn't covered with a blanket was the wound itself, held together with a clear cellophane that stuck Leo's skin to the underside of his plastron. IV drops--one red and one clear, hung from the chandelier, still feeding fluid into Leo's body. The adult's breathing was slow but shallow and he didn't move when 'Sashi touched his hand. "D-daddy?"

Raph turned away from the sink when he heard his son's whisper. Normally when Musashi was happy, full of sass and robust, Raphael was called 'Pops." Now hearing this particular title told him how frightened the children were with all the chaos around them. After wiping his plastron and thighs down with a towel, Raphael sat in the chair. Strong hands lifted the boy into his lap and cuddled him as he gently nuzzled the side of 'Sashi's neck. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Is Otusan gonna die?"

The bluntness of innocent youth was something Raphael wasn't prepared for. What should he say? The truth? But if he did that, he wouldn't be fostering safety and security and right now that's what they all needed. Yet looking at Leo still prone and unconscious on the table, he couldn't help but feel those deep blue eyes glaring at him for even considering lying to their child. "All living things gotta die some day, Musashi. But I hope it's not for a long, long time."

Musashi could feel the tremor in his father's hands and how they tightened just a little when holding him. The smaller turtle leaned back to offer some comfort, sighing as he did so. "What about the eggs? There's only one?"

"Only one," Raph confirmed quietly.

"The bad men took them."

"Yeah. They did. Listen." He waited until the toddler was looking at him. Leo's face with Raph's eyes. "Those men were human, but not all humans are bad, right? There's Sofu and Oba and Peter. And April and Casey."

Musashi nodded sagely. "Our family."

"That's right. Newton and Kenta aren't going to remember that for a bit. They're going to be scared of everyone. And everyone else is going to be really sad and confused by it, too." Where the hell was Donnie for this? Why was _he_ , the unreasonable Alpha, trying to reason with his nearly four year old boy?! Was he accomplishing it? 

Musashi thought about that for a while, reaching out to gently pet Leo's hand. "Let me and Darwin help them. And you take care of Otu?" Once again Raphael's own eyes, tempered not by frustration, but by Leo's calm nature, looked back at him. "We can't. He needs food and stuff and we're too little to reach the stove." 

He honestly thought he was going to loose it then. His little boy was growing up too fast and yet this was exactly what Raphael needed. "Deal. But if it gets too much for you, you'll ask for help, won't you?"

"You do, too." That was when Musashi reached around for a hug, clinging to his father's neck tightly. "Love you, Daddy."

It was a minute before Raphael could respond without too much tremor in his voice. "Love you too, little man."


	18. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wakes up. Routine will be difficult.
> 
> TISSUE ALERT

Donnie was _freezing_ and exhausted and wanted very much to curl up around his mate and forget this ever happened. He wanted things to go back the way they were nearly two weeks ago and he felt utterly helpless in this situation as he took the smallest, finest thread (the kind used for cosmetic surgery--the most expensive kind) and painstakingly sewed up his smallest patient. No, not patient. Cadaver. Victim. His tiny nephew. _Son._.

This was the last one to be washed and stitched and then swaddled before placed in the cold vault for storage until Leo was well enough to say goodbye. The funeral plans could be made at another time. What was important now was the need to have physical bodies, looking as pure and whole as they could be, to hold and cuddle with before that ceremony. The gentle, cursory examinations were only to confirm what Donatello already knew: their lungs were too underdeveloped to carry precious oxygen to their cells. The premature turtle infants suffocated. There was no way he could have saved them even if he had gotten to the eggs in time. And that confirmation did little to lift the burden on his heart. He had _promised_ Leo he would do everything he could to keep his children safe and healthy and alive and he still felt the need to do _more_. 

Another shivering sniffle came from beside him. Michelangelo refused to leave him alone while he did this. The questions were few and very restricted for the curious turtle as he felt the weight of this endeavor threaten to overwhelm them both. For now he sat beside his mate, blinking tears out of his eyes for the babies that would never grow up. He watched as Donnie put his greatest effort into this work, knowing that only a few others would know how careful his mate was, how meticulous he was in making certain every tiny detail was perfect. And once each one was wrapped up like they were merely sleeping they were placed in the specialized freezer. It wasn't something that Donnie really anticipated and had to convert the incubator into a freezer unit. After tucking the last one in and shutting the door he sank heavily into his seat, staring blankly out into space. As much as Donnie warned Leo about the babies not making it, the turtle had worked so hard and they were all doing so well! To be wronged like this was the worst thing that could happen; he felt.like the universe gave them all the biggest _fuck you_ possible. Jostling for a moment, he realized that Michelangelo was hanging off him, burying his face into the taller turtle's neck. Donnie sighed heavily, reaching up to curl his hands around Mikey's wrist. 

"It's not fair," he whispered hoarsely.

"Is it ever?" Mikey asked.

No. It wasn't. Donnie's eyes closed and for a moment he felt some undeserved peace. Then his chest clenched and a low keen came from him. Michelangelo held him even tighter. He eventually shifted so that he was in Donatello's lap, holding him close as his mate's shoulders shook and a grimace clutched at his face.

 

Once Musashi had watched Raphael slowly and carefully bring Leo upstairs and when his parents were secured away, he knew that the rest of them needed to move out of the kitchen. The blood smell was still there as were a few scraps of bandages and stains. The little turtle turned back to his brothers and studied the quilt. If there was only a way to move the bedroom down here, they wouldn't have to move at all! Finally he looked to Darwin who was sleeping with the others. "Dar." He nudged the yellow turtle with is hand. "Darwin."

One rusty red/brown eye popped open to focus on 'Sashi, followed by a grunt.

"Gotta go to bed."

"Where's Otu?" The tallest out of them all stretched and yawned, taking a moment to move his limbs before waking the others.

"Da took him to bed." The eldest of the second generation of turtles nudged Newton who startled. The youngest squeaked and buried himself into Darwin before he recognized his cousin. "Bed time." There was a moment of hesitation before Newton reached out for 'Sashi's hand. He was hoisted up but said nothing as the other turtle pulled him in close for a hug. "Come on." 

The four turtles dragged their blanket through the one room and towards the stairs. Yoshi looked up when he heard the rustling sound and saw how the kids were moving along quietly. "Are you boys all right?" He remained seated with Miwa as he heard quiet whimpers of the youngers.

" _Hai, Sofu_ " Musashi answered, pausing at the stairs.

"We are here to help if you need it, Musashi."

"Thank you." But now that Yoshi had spoken, Kenta and Newton stalled. Darwin was the one who murmured to the others and gently urge them up the stairs. With wide eyes, they stared at Yoshi and Miwa, shivering as they wondered if they would come after them. They remained on the couch as Darwin murmured to them, assuring that they were safe and not going to be hurt by family. Musashi remained on the stairs until the trio and blanket made it up without incident. A small smile graced his face and he hurried up the stairs after his brothers.

Miwa shook her head and leaned up against Yoshi. "I don't know if I can handle this, Father."

"You can," Yoshi responded. "You are strong enough and you can."

"How can you say that with such certainty?"

"Because I must be as well."

*****************************************************************************

He woke up to his leg and side being on fire. Leo groaned, immediately regretting making any noise. He was still in that cage and he was hallucinating. There was no soft bed under him, no warm lover beside him. He was still in the lab and whatever drugs had been pumped into him were affecting his judgement.

"Leo..."

His eyes snapped open. The ceiling... it wasn't the farm house. It couldn't be the farm house! He tried turning but shifting while his side was so injured made him think twice as his breath hitched. 

And then a warm hand touched his cheek. "Leo. You're home."

Home. No, he wasn't home. He was very, very _far_ away from home. Home was concrete with shadows and hissing pipes and the scrabbling sounds of rodents. This? This was _hell_ and his only breath was being stolen by a gentle yet demanding mouth. Leonardo could only close his eyes in pain while the hitch in his breath made the kiss stop. Raph knew better than to move him so he still curled around the clan master as best as he could, crooning soft, non-sensical things.

Raph could only repeat the assurances that he was safe. Leo was safe at home with them and the children were safe and sound as well. For the past two days he had to run back and forth, tending to an unconscious mate and children who were frightened of their own family members. And each time he had gone to make certain Kenta and Newton were alright, Musashi and Darwin were there, trying to soothe and settle them. While proud of them, he was sickened at the same time. They should be better than this. Better parents at keeping their children 'children' for a little while longer. Now they were relying on the kids to be well so they could collect their own shattered selves. It wasn't anything that Raph was going to give breath to, but that's how he thought about it.

Now he focused back on Leonardo. The turtle was _whimpering_ , petting his Alpha's face as if he hadn't seen Raph in decades. Because of Leo's actions, Raph wanted to remember how those kidnappers died. He hoped that he showed no mercy on them at all. Were their deaths full of suffering? "Shhhhh. I'm right here," he assured the turtle, curling even closer than before as Leo finally broke completely. Thoughts and words were so disjointed that Raphael had trouble following. All he could glean from his mate was that Leo _deserved_ to die and that was more frightening than anything else. He had no idea what to say about Leo's vitrol and contempt for himself but when the turtle bemoaned the fact that all the babies were taken from him, Raph knew he could do something about that. "No, Leo. They're not all gone. The lab doesn't have any of them."

"What do you mean?"

"We brought everyone home. Donnie... he took care of the little ones." He was having issues speaking especially since he had yet to see the little bodies; Raph wasn't going to go alone and definitely didn't want Mikey or Donnie there with him. "They're... uh.--they're waiting for you to get a little stronger before we can say...say good bye." A heavy silence surrounded them and Raph frantically thought of something to fill it. "And there's one egg left, Leo. We're all countin' on ya to bring it here safely." He saw the cringe the turtle made at his choice of words. "Look, I got the sound machine an' everything to prove it to you."

Leo was quiet as he watched Raph set up the doplar. Everyone was counting on _him_ to keep this egg alive?! Didn't Raphael listen to anything he said? He tried killing Kenta to spare him from those scientists! He couldn't even keep hold of the eggs that they ripped from his body. There was no way he could keep anything or anyone alive and safe from harm. And yet he heard the heartbeat of his last child and could only stare at Raphael as tears dripped off his face. "It's going to die."

" _No._ He's _fine_ in there, Leo. Our baby's fine an' healthy and you are doing everything you should be doing." He didn't like the fact that the baby was now an 'it.' It was frightening the way Leo tried to detach himself from everything. Leo wasn't even asking how Kenta and Newton were doing, or where the other children were. Their leader had been a victim to something horrific and Raph wasn't exactly certain how to handle it. His usual methods for coping were not available to him given Leo's condition. "Let me go get the boys."

A pleading look flashed on Leo's face. Whether it was a plea to not do that or a plea to get them faster, Raphael couldn't tell. "Raph--"

"They been askin' for ya." He didn't want to peel away from his mate but felt that it was the best thing to do. He backed to the door, trying to assure Leo that it was okay and then opened the bedroom door "Hey guys? Otu wants to see you."

Four pairs of eyes peeked in through the door and Leo quickly looked away. His fingers rubbing the fabric of the blanket was much more interesting than the whispered 'Otusan' from the doorway. Newton was the one who moved first, hustling across the room and then climbing on the bed to reach for Leo and then nearly fell on top of him, clinging onto the adult's arm. It was then that Leo realized he hadn't touched the boy since they were abducted. With a soft sob, Leo reached over to pet the turtle's head. Kenta followed after, climbing up onto Leo's other side and doing his best not to touch his father's 'boo-boo.' If Leo was pained, he said nothing of it.

When Darwin slowly came up to see Leo, Raph glanced down to Musashi who lingered by him. "Newton say anything yet?"

"No," Musashi answered. The youngest turtle seemed too distraught to really engage in all of them. Yet everyone made certain they were close to the toddler at all times. Donatello had made a call to Kirby shortly after Leo was stabilized, already asking how to deal with the children and the future symptoms of their ordeal. While Don knew that time was the best healer, he hated the fact he needed to be patient. Musashi and Darwin accepted it and heeded the adult's caution that if Newton started behaving strangely or acted out, one of the parents needed to come and help. "No talking."

And Kenta talked too much. It was interesting to see how the Omegas seemed to trade personalities. Newton was withdrawn, his tail still limp and lifeless. Donnie had tried a cursory examination just to make certain it was only a sprain and when Newton shrieked, Kenta had rushed forward protectively, snarling at and nearly biting Donatello in defense as he pushed Newton away. After that Kenta constantly assured everyone that Newton was okay, not to touch his tail since the bad men touched his tail. The behavior saddened Donnie but it wasn't surprising. It had distressed Michelangelo enough that he clung to his mate at night, whispering his worries and fears about the children not being able to recover. Musashi and Darwin gently supported their brothers, acting much like a buffer between them and the adults and protecting them from unfounded worries. 

Raphael watched the boys cuddle together with Musashi eventually adding to the pile. "Practice tomorrow, guys," he rumbled softly. Some sort of routine should happen again. "And yer gonna watch, Fearless." Leo looked up at the sound of his Alpha, nodding softly as he nuzzled the top of his eldest's head. He would follow Raph's direction now without question considering he didn't want to lead or give direction for a while. He no longer felt worthy of it.


	19. Raising Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when there's nothing but ash, the Phoenix will struggle to be reborn.
> 
> Graphic scenes with dead babies, angst and tears.
> 
> TISSUE ALERT

Training could have been better. While Darwin and Musashi were willing to work, but Kenta and Newton refused to participate. They sat on either side of Leo like guards, watching everyone with silent, wide eyes. Neither of them moved and Leo had a hand on both children, petting them gently and slowly. Donnie and Mikey shared glances with each other, not knowing how or if they even should intervene. Raphael was trying to bring about a sense of order and routine and Donatello completely understood that. It was what Kirby had suggested. He needed to keep a sense of routine in place for the children. Psychologists had proven this proven time and time again and so far, it wasn't really working. Donnie knew that Raph imagined a simple training session and eventually the kids would be smiling up at him and sparring with their little fists and feet. He sucked in a sharp breath, remembering other little fists and feet that were in the barn. Michelangelo turned and looked at his mate, watching how Donnie's hands curled in on themselves on his thighs. He reached out, covering one of Don's hands with his own. A moment passed, and then another and finally Donnie turned his hand to clutch at Mikey's fingers, holding on tightly as he continued to watch Raphael.

Leo turned and watched them, feeling the sense of guilt hit him. If he hadn't lost those eggs, his brothers wouldn't be in pain. If he had managed to spare the youngest from being tortured, Newton wouldn't be so quiet, burying himself into Leo's side. Raph wouldn't look so heart broken as the other kids refused to engage in play. He was certain this was all of his fault because he couldn't manage to be a leader. He was _weak_. Leo lowered his head, unable to watch his mate any further. That was when Raph turned to look at his family, his arms dropping to his sides. This was not how he was expecting this to go. With a sigh, he turned towards Leo, clomping up the steps with heavy feet and then settling down to wind his arms around the morose turtle. 

That was how Yoshi and the others found them. On the porch with the sun still bathing the weathered wood in light, the adults and children tumbled together like puppies, each one receiving and giving comfort in turn. It was an odd nest, devoid of comfort and softness, but turtles themselves contained very little comfort and softness-what with the shells. The humans one by one tried to walk past and avoid disturbing them. It was Raph's hand that shot out and took hold of Yoshi's. "Pops..."

It was a relief to be enfolded in his sons' embraces.

Miwa was next, taken out by Leo's trembling hand. She thought nothing of falling into the pile, holding onto her brother with all her might as she felt him shiver almost violently. That left Peter standing there, feeling left out. He couldn't hold them accountable for it considering the Foot or whomever had used a _clone_ of _him_ on them. The only solace he felt these days were hollow vindications as he watched on the news the updates on the utterly destroyed Brookhaven Labs. But this wasn't his time. It was _theirs_ and Peter was gracious enough to let them have it. What he wasn't expecting was a tiny hand grabbing his fingers. Looking back at the pile, he caught Kenta staring at him with is blue-green eyes. And then the man realized that this was the first time either Kenta or Newton had actually interacted with any of the humans in their family.

"You too, Peeper."

He couldn't really trust his voice at the moment and just nodded, adding himself into the nest and therefore to the strength and the grief that was there.

 

The barn was an ominous place and it was the last place either of them wanted to be. Still they pressed on with Donnie taking the lead, babbling on and on about something or other. Raphael hung back, providing enough support to Leo so that he wouldn't have to bear too much weight on his leg. He absolutely refused the stick to help him move since it brought back too many memories. The shuffle was slow but purposeful like some procession. Eventually Don's background chatter quietted and Leo looked up, slowly as he took in the sight of the incubator off by the corner. He felt a sudden sickness but pressed on, almost leaving Raphael behind. Donatello stood off to the side, watching his brother move forward. He reached over and lifted a lever on the incubator and then stepped back, hunching over as if to make himself look smaller. "I'll.... I'll leave you be."

"Thanks, Don." Leo rasped, reaching out to touch his brother's arm as Donnie slid by. His eyes shifted back to the incubator and he couldn't bring himself to lift the cover. Raph came up to stand beside Leonardo, keeping shoulder to shoulder as he too glared at the box. It was the Alpha who lifted the cover and coaxed Leo closer. 

"Ohhhh."

It was a breathy sound as the frosty air curled up and around and then sinking down to the floor like tendrils of ribbons. They were nestled into little depressions that were meant to be eggs. Swaddled in yellow, they all looked to be sleeping, curled up into their comfy little beds. Leo limped closer, looking at the three faces, his face an impervious mask of stoic calm. Raph watched Leo more than the babies, his face turning more into a frown when he saw the wall up.

Leo didn't turn away. He remained close, eyes locked on the babies. His hand never shook as he reached out to the first one closest to him. With the utmost gentleness, he pulled the blanket apart to see the whole infant. Everything was _perfect_. The hands, the feet, the scutes of the baby's shell. Blue eyes were deeply saddened as he touched the too cold, too hard body. It wasn't natural but Leonardo couldn't find anything wrong, either. "Kazumi," he murmured, taking his time to put the blanket back together. He went to the next child and repeated the process, only his words were different. "Hiroto." And on the third child, he made the effort to cup the little body in his hands. They were all so cold and more than anything he wanted to warm them up. Leo's voice sounded rough as he named the last one. "Aito." It wasn't until he had finished dressing the third up again that he remembered Raph was still there. "Is... is that alright?"

The turtle sniffed loudly, breathing just as noisily as he nodded his head. "It's fine, Leo. Whatever you want for them."

The Omega looked lost as his eyes moved down to the three babies. "I don't want them to go."

"Me neither," Raphael rasped as he moved to stand by Leo's side. 

"Can't we..." A jade green hand moved to caress the one named Aito, "Can't we just keep them like this? And see them every day?"

That was something that was bordering on extremely creepy and unhealthy. "N...no. They deserve a proper funeral, Leo." He pulled Leo's shoulders close to him as he sighed louder than he wanted to. "Only scientists would keep them holed up in little jars. We're better than that." As much as he looked at them, he wouldn't touch them. He didn't want to remember any of his children cold and frozen. Raph was finding it hard enough to let Leo turn into his plastron and cling helplessly to him. "Donnie says... since they're not mutants, they could be buried." It was an interesting and oddly comforting thing to hear that their children could be buried. Because of the mutagen in their own systems and burial would be too risky. The mutagen would leech into the ground and cause more chaos in the vincinity. Donatello had always said that the best way to dispose of any of them would be by fire or an acid bath. While cremation was more accepted, they always felt that burial was most humane. 

"Okay." Leo nodded into Raph's chest. "When do you want to do this?"

Raphael looked down into Leo's eyes. The turtle was so sad and so desperate to hang onto something, Raph was thinking that maybe a funeral needed to wait. Maybe Leo couldn't handle saying good bye to those babies yet. "When you're ready to do so." He smiled gently, already mentally reminding himself to tell Donnie this. While it hurt him greatly to accept this, it was possible that Raph couldn't single handedly keep his mate in one piece. Not when he was this shattered.

So than began the ritual of trying to keep Leo sane. Or at least not bringing the corpses into the house. Raphael was beginning to wonder if they should just bury the bodies now but ultimately decided that would be wrong. No matter what state Leo was in, he should not only be aware, but participate in that event. The hopeful excitement Leo carried when one of them was thawing and becoming 'soft' made his stomach turn-as did the heart wrenching shouts and feeble struggles to get his 'baby' back. More than once he caught himself apologizing to the bodies as he cautiously returned them to their little resting spots. He even used their names that Leo gave them. It was only right. When he returned tot he farm house, he cringed every time when he heard Leo curse at him and insist that he didn't love the babies enough. Silently, he let Leo rant at him, encasing the turtle in his arms when he was reduced to keening sobs. He didn't get a break at night, either. The children would wake up with nightmares and bathroom accidents. And when he would finally have the kids settled, he was up the rest of the night with Leo.

"How long is this gonna be, Donnie?" He asked his immediate younger brother one morning as he rubbed his forehead with one weary hand. "It's been two weeks. Don't ya think something would have started to settle by now?"

"I don't know." Donatello pushed a cup of coffee in front of Raph before pouring out one of his own. "Trauma can affect people differently and what Leo went through would be his ultimate failures. He's lost family members and was unable to protect those who couldn't fight back." He eased into the chair across from his brother. "Leo's always been hypervigilant about us. I can't even imagine how he managed to make it through all that as coherent as he is now."

"How's Newton?"

"You know as much as I do. Still quiet and refusing an examination."

Both turtles fell silent, each staring into their own cup. Problems were heaped up on their family and they were both at a loss about what to do now. Donnie looked up to look at Raph. "Maybe we should--"

"Don, we've been through this over and over again. We ain't gonna bury them until Leo's ready. It wouldn't be right if we did that when he's like this."

"Yes, but you have to be aware," Donnie leaned in close as his brown eyes locked on electric green, "The more he takes them out, the faster the tissues are going to degrade to the point where you can't wait for him to get better."

"I _know_ , Don." He was gruff but sat in the chair. Normally he would have stalked out of the room but Raphael no longer had that luxury. "Have you been able to look at him?"

The taller turtle leaned back, taking the pressure off Raphael as he shook his head. "No. But it shouldn't be much longer, now. With all that's happened, I'm surprised the stress alone didn't trigger labor."

"Ya think maybe once there's a living baby in his arms..." The hopeful look on Raph's face tore at Donnie's heart. Damn him for not being able to live up to his word! Raph looked back into his cup, deciding it was easier to talk into that than to his brother. "He might finally be able to... .you know." He shrugged his shoulder at his own suggestion.

It was Donnie who got up first, taking his cup in one hand and resting his other hand on Raph's shrugged shoulder. "We can only hope. But once that baby's born, Raph, he can't go near the others." The small squeeze was meant to help Raph understand. "The bacteria transfer could be lethal."

"Got it, Doc." He didn't look up. In fact, Raph was lost in thought about his mate-how Leo was fixated on dead babies and beating himself up for not helping Kenta and Newton while they were in Brookhaven. How in the world was Raph going to be able to help Leo get over that? The psychological damage the turtle had taken now was _much_ worse than when the Shredder had nearly killed him. Time had passed since Donnie left him and the turtle felt a small hand on his arm, making him startle a bit. He shifted, looking into the ruddy eyes of his nephew. "Hey, Dar."

"Morning, Dad." 

"Morning." Raph thought nothing of sliding his chair away from the table and letting the toddler up in his lap. "You guys sleep okay?" The little turtle shrugged as he curled into Raph's plastron. "Hungry?" He shook his head. Raph sighed through his nose, deciding to rest his chin on the boy's head.

"I want to go home."

"I know, buddy. So do the rest of us. Just a little while longer, okay?"

The pair looked up as Leo walked into the kitchen and headed to the stove. Raph and Darwin looked at each other and then turned back to the gravid turtle. "Good morning, Leo."

"Morning." The clan leader sounded distracted as he filled the kettle with water.

"Looking for anything important?" Raph offered as he watched Leo collect a mug and then a bowl. 

"Just cooking breakfast."

" _Cooking?_ " Ut oh. Raphael straightened as he watched Leonardo continue. Oh, he was picking out the eggs. That was bad. That was very bad! "Why don't I make ya something?"

"I can do this, Raph," Leo responded coolly He never once looked back at his mate and Raph didn't make a move to stop him. "I think that if anything, I know how to cook some _eggs_."

The way Leo tensed the last word in such a way that Raph couldn't just sit there any more. Urging Darwin to move off his lap, he slowly stood up, stepping over to the shell that continued to face him. "You feelin' all right, Leo?"

"F-fine." The response was tense again. Raph didn't ask or even warn Leo when he wrapped his hands around the turtle's middle. The smallest sound came from Leo and Raph's eyes widened. 

"Yer in labor?"

The question was met with an eyeroll and and a scoffing noise. "Seriously? It's too soon."

"Deny it all you want, Fearless." Raphael was grinning and missed the way Leo winced at his once beloved nickname. "The baby says he wants to be here."

"Why would any baby want to be near _me_." Leo thought that only Raphael would hear him but a moment later Darwin was before him, clinging to his hand. 

" _We_ , want you near." The wide eyes held a quiet fear that Leo knew all too well and he tried to smile for the boy. Instead he rested his hand on Darwin's head. 

"You're too young to worry about these things."

"Family is everything. _Everything._ " Dar nuzzled Leo's hand, reaching up to hold it to his head. 

"I'm not too young," Raphael rasped as he pressed his forehead to Leo's skull. "Come on, Leo. Let's go walking." He looked over to Darwin. "We'll be alright. Go tell Donnie, okay?" The toddler nodded and scampered off, hopefully to let his father know what was happening.

"Can't I get my tea before we go?" Leo was never so cranky about things and while before it would be cause for alarm, Raph merely grinned. 

"When was the last time you were out under the sun?"

"I will prepare your tea," Yoshi announced as he entered the kitchen. He seemed overly calm with a serene smile on his face. "When you return, you may have it if you wish."

"Father, I can make my own tea."

"Aw, let Pops do somethin' nice for ya," Raphael cajoled as he directed Leonardo carefully out the door.

Just as the pair left, Peter neandered down the stairs. "Good morning, Yoshi."

"Konichiwa." Yoshi greeted as he prepared to make the tea Leo wanted. "If you see Leonardo and Raphael during the day, I would advise on keeping a berth away from them."

Peter's eyes flashed as he looked to the patriarch. "Did Leo have a relapse?"

"No. It is nothing like that." A small smile graced his face as he poured the tea leaves into the steeping container. "If all goes well, we will have a new family member sometime today."

"You mean... he's... he's in labor?"

"Yes."

"Does everyone else know?"

Donatello called out as he came down the stairs. "If by everyone else you mean me, then yes. And I highly recommend you keep your distance from them, Peter."

The human frowned as he turned to the tallest of the Hamato's. "Why, is it because of--"

"There is a reason why Alpha's are taught to be midwives." Donatello held up his finger as he closed his eyes to explain what he meant by that.

"Foredudes!" Mikey chimed in.

"Not now, Michelangelo. Alphas are extremely protective about their mates and when they're in distress--be it an illness or bearing young-- they will not care who comes near their omega. You and everyone else... myself, Mikey, even Father and Miwa... will be in danger until this baby's born."

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed. "When Raph gets in that mood, even _I_ don't want to bother him if I can help it."

"So this is really happening."

"Yep."

Peter couldn't stop grinning.

***************************************

The venue may have changed but the pain certainly hadn't. Out in the sunshine and the middle of the back yard, Leo decided that this would be the spot. Raph didn't even question it and merely followed him into the green coolness of the grass. His upper leg felt like it was on _fire_ as he spread his knees, leaning against his mate while he groaned. In trying to shift to a more comfortable position something inside Leo tweaked sharply and he tensed up, crying out just as Raph crooned non-sensical things to him, trying to make his touch as soothing as possible. It seemed that during this time, the pair traded personalities. Raph was calm and collected, soothing Leo as he ranted and reacted emotionally. This time it was _painful_. Leo could feel the newly healing wounds rent and tear as this baby wanted to be born. Even Raphael's trick into giving Leo some pain relief through mildly hypnotic pleasure wasn't working. Being horny _and_ in ridiculous amounts of pain was not what Leo really looked forward to. Yet he was still willing to go through with it if only to see the happiness that would be on Raphael's face when he saw his newborn. He hoped it would start to replace the sadness he remembered when they looked at the other babies.

While the pair worked together, they were oblivious to the audience they had on occasion from the farmhouse windows. Every so often, the children would crowd around the window and stare, wondering who would catch a glimpse of the new baby first. Every so often an adult would gently push them away from the window and re-direct them but not without glancing at the lovers themselves. "Don't they need sand or something? There's the sand box they could use." Peter gave the other turtles a blank look as Donnie groaned and Mikey chortled. "What?"

"That's what I said when D was in labor, dude!"

" _Don't_. Remind me."

"You really didn't say that, did you, Mike?" Miwa looked completely amused as Donatello whined and huffed about that moment during his labor. He proceeded to 'politely debate' which was his way of saying 'argue that everyone else was incorrect' about how they were not sea turtles and therefore could forgo the 'digging in sand' bit.

Outside was peace. Leo panted heavily as his world started to right itself as his entire body felt the most sensitive as it ever had. He turned his head slowly, trying to ignore the aches of his old injuries and his hole while his tail draped down as if it had expended all its energy as well. Leo caught the first glimpses of Raphael with his new son and suddenly doing all of this was completely worth it. The expression on Raph's face of open joy and wonder was rarely seen and Leo swore he'd go through this over and over again just so he could witness it blossom once more into being. With gentle fingers he cradled the squawking infant in his hands, finally tilting him up so the sun could illuminate the forest green scales and skin. A tiny, tiny tail stuck straight out in rage of being removed from his warm, safe haven and currently his eyes were scrunched shut but Leo swore that he saw a flash of toxic green.

"Hey there, little guy." Even Raph's voice was soft and gentle. Yes, he would do this all over again. "You... you have no idea how long we waited for you. Welcome to the world." The distinct but slight differences in the newborn's plastron kept bothering Raphael. He kept trying to reason it away--the baby was a preemie. It had gone through so much, including losing his other brothers-to be brought into the world.

"Raph." Leo achingly sat up, reaching out for his youngest. "Let me see." Raphael didn't hesitate in handing the protesting baby over since he was eager to watch Leo's face as well.

Perfect. Everything was completely perfect! All little fingers and toes and angry tiny tail. But Leo noticed the difference too and with a contemplative hum, ran his thumb down the baby's plastron, scooting around the yolk sac that was still there. The hum stopped suddenly as the expected reaction never happened. As they had learned from their previous brood, a well placed finger down the plastron with just enough pressure (but not too much to be uncomfortable) would release the penis. Donnie often did that during the physicals when they were so young. With age and the hardening of shell, it wasn't so effortless to present. But this little one didn't do any of that.

Raphael noticed. "There's something wrong with him! I need to get Donnie--"

"No, Raph. Wait." Leonardo reached out and stayed Raph's arm. "Look at the differences in her plastron and the scutes here."

"Yeah, I saw those. Wait...did you say... _her?_ "

"Yes, I think so. I think we have a little girl."

The Alpha sat back on his shell, stunned by what Leo had said. A _girl?!_ They had contemplated the possibilities of that before but...could it really have happened?! What in the world was different this time than before? The realization that they'd been outside in the sun for so long may have done the trick in triggering those little eggs that were in Leo to become female turtles instead of males. Which meant that the other babies were more than likely daughters as well. Given that they weren't completely certain about this one, they probably would never know about the others.

"Do you want to name her?"

Raphael shook his head to clear his thoughts. Leo had asked him a question! "Name her?"

"I named the others." A flash of sadness hit him but the baby more than distracted him with her soft hoot. "I think it's only fair."

They never talked about baby girl names. Hell, they really didn't talk about names _this_ time around! "Sure, Leo," Raph curled up behind his mate so he could stare down at the infant in Leo's arm. "As soon as I think of one."

"Raph, I--I love you."

That was another balm to his torn soul. Raphael could only hold onto his turtle gently and nuzzle his temple. "Love you too, Leonardo."

 

 

 

 

Kazumi = (Beautiful Peace)   
Hiroto = (Fly Far)  
Aito = (Darling Child)


	20. Baby girls are made of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is hope that the darkness will fade in time.
> 
>  
> 
> I had wanted to make this a mega chapter and get all the sad stuff out all at once but the brain is not having it.
> 
>  
> 
> TISSUE ALERT

A baby _girl_. Raph was still in shock about that. Not wanting to move Leo or the baby, he kept watch over them out in the middle of the yard, letting Leo sleep with the Omega curled up around her. He had noted the blood on the re-opened injury but it wasn't soaking into the ground and Leo's leg wasn't swelling up. There was time for him to relax and soak in the sun all the while watching the tiny breaths of his daughter. Raphael leaned in closer, taking in a deep breath of his own. She smelled completely unique from all of them. There was a clean, fresh scent that he couldn't pin point what it reminded him of. Out of the clutch of five, she was the survivor. The _fighter_. She needed a name that reflected everything in this moment, every emotion that Raphael was feeling right now. And he had no idea what that name would be. They never thought to bring any baby name books. Maybe Donnie would let him check online.

While it looked like Raph was resting just as deeply as Leo, he was hyper aware of everything. And he was very aware of four little sets of footsteps coming over their way. He couldn't help but smirk as the older children creeped up to them, eyes wide and noses to the wind like curious puppies. Raph popped one eye open and the toddlers froze, waiting to see what the large Alpha would do. It was that moment that the new hatchling squeaked out a sneeze, capturing all of the others' attentions. "That's the new baby?" Musashi whispered, doing his best to keep his excitement down and avoid waking Leo.

"Mmmhmm," Raph shifted so that all of the kids could take a look. He wasn't upset that they crowded around and were sometimes blocking his view of the baby. Now, if it had been Mikey or Don, he would be agitated. And unfortunately for his human family members, he wouldn't tolerate it at all. He recognized it now as that damn Apex thing and not him being paranoid.

"He's so little."

"They gotta be when they're first born," Raph settled down to watch the children stare at the little girl. 

"What's his name?" Darwin asked as he reached out to poke at the little hand. The infant shifted, stretching and almost grasping Darwin's finger before she was snuggled up in Leo's slumbering embrace. 

"He doesn't have one, yet," Raph answered after a momentary silence. "And you don't have a baby brother. You have a baby sister."

The impact was lost upon the younger turtles. They had no understanding of how rare it was to have a baby girl among them, or even what a baby girl really was. Raphael was more in tune with how the children reacted to a younger version of them, anyway. Newton never asked a question as the other brothers did and eventually he snuggled up around Leo's arm to rest his cheek on the forest green scales and watch the newborn sleep.

"When can everyone else come and see him?" Kenta asked as his little tail wagged in excitement.

Figuring the gender confusion was much like when the tots would call everyone Da, Raphael did his best to let it go. After all, they weren't certain if the newborn was a girl anyway, not until Donnie could take a look. "When Otu is awake and ready to go back in."

While the answer didn't seem to satisfy the tots, they didn't ask for clarification, either. After a while, Kenta shifted, looking up at his father with the blue-green eyes that sometimes looked older than they were. "This is good?"

Raph's features softened as he nodded. "Yeah, squirt. This is good."

"We can say goodbye to the others and go home?"

The one moment where Raphael _didn't_ want to remember the other three infants. Yet the kids couldn't know that. They wouldn't understand. "Yeah." The word clogged his throat and almost refused to leave but he knew it needed to be done. Kenta was somber after the answer, almost nodding to himself as he leaned up against Darwin.

The silence was short lived as Musashi sat up again, bored with just watching Leo and the baby sleep. "How did the baby get out of the egg? Where the egg?"

The question made Raphael sit up and stare at his eldest. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that this conversation shouldn't be happening when the kids were four! ...Should it? "...Uhhhhhh--"

"Otusan had to poop out the egg," Darwin supplied with an air of extreme certainty. All the other toddlers looked to the tallest with wide eyes.

"That's a big poop," Musashi muttered to himself.

"The _biggest_ poop." The yellow turtle nodded sagely.

Raphael couldn't say that they were _wrong_ , really. But to hear it described in that context made the turtle flush a dark purple. "That's not really--"

"Bet it hurts a _lot_ ," Darwin continued. "Like when you have to poop and it won't come out and then it gets _so_ big--"

The adult who was awake covered his exasperated whimper with a hand. Should he be amused? Should he correct them? Should he let them continue? Part of him wanted to end the embarassing (yet adorably serious) conversation and yet another part of him let it continue only because at that moment, their kids sounded _normal._ Their conversation was curious and blunt and unfettered with the recent traumas their family was forced to go through. And Raphael couldn't help but revel in that part of it. More than anything else, they needed a dose of normal.

Little Newton calmly watched the baby as the conversation floated around him. His eyes glanced up to Leo as his eyes opened, arms cuddling the baby a little when she moved. Newton continued to watch the newborn with a serious expression planted on his face. "Are you okay, Newton?" The toddler nodded, sitting up more. "If you want, you can go tell Donnie that the new baby's here. We'll be inside, soon." While Leo was more than happy to stay out for as long as he could, he knew that Donatello would want to look at his daughter as soon as possible. Newton continued to watch Leo as the turtle winced while trying to sit up more. Leonardo took note of the boy's concern and smiled a bit. "It's okay, Newton. I'm just sore. It'll pass."

"Did it hurt a lot?" Kenta asked as he looked up to his father.

While most of his pain was from his aggrevated injuries, the actual hut from the birth was nothing but a faded memory. "I don't remember," he answered honestly. "After seeing you when you were born, I just...don't remember it. Just like with her."

"We can really go tell them that he's here?" Musashi asked again with his tail wagging a mile a minute. He nudged Newton a bit.. "You can go tell Dad, Newt. Ya wanna?"

There was a cautious smile on Newton's face before he finally nodded. Raphael may have even spotted a slight tail wiggle from the youngest boy and that broke his face into the biggest grin he had yet.

The boys scampered off to go announce the birth of their new sibling while leaving Leo and Raph once again in the peace and quiet of nature. Leo looked to his mate with such an expression of adoration that Raphael felt his chest tighten. "I love you." Hearing those words from his Omega made him irresistable. No matter how badle he wanted to crush Leo to him and claim him completely, he merely leaned over to kiss as deeply as he dared. It wasn't deep enough--wasn't forceful enough for the Alpha but Raphael would accept it. It seemed like it had been forever since he felt safe enough to kiss his mate and the last thing he wanted to do was to break this cherished moment.

"I don't have the words to tell you completely how much I love you," Raphael rasped as he nuzzled Leo's forehead with their child nestled between them. "I never will."

"I know. I'll always know, Raph." For a few minutes, everything felt _right._ Raph held onto that for as long as Leo would let him. "I want to show the others their sister's here." 

And just like that, the spell was broken. Leo's look was so hopeful and earnest that it broke Raphael's heart to deny him that much. "Ya can't."

The hopefull look crashed. "Why not?" A bit of belligerance was in that tone, making Raphael's hackles raise a bit. "They're all here with us, now."

"Cause those three babies in the barn? Those are _dead_ , Leonardo." Raph didn't want to be so stern, not when Leo was still so fragile. "And we can't have our little girl near them. She'll get sick and then we'll have to bury four of them, not three."

"You can't bury them," The leader's eyes were cold and hard as he held their daughter closer to him. "They're _fine_. Just cold--too cold. They need to be out in the sun with her."

" _No._ " Raphael's tone held the Alpha's authority and made Leo shiver slightly. "Yer not bringing her near them."

"It's because you weren't there when they were born, isn't it?" Whatever caused Leo's brain to jump to that conclusion was shocking to Raph and he sat there with his jaw hanging. Leo sadly nuzzled the infant when she made a soft noise when she was jostled. "I'm sorry you were late, but they _are_ yours. If you just smelled them and bonded with them, Raph..."

It was hard to tune out Leonardo but he no longer had the heart to quiet him. Instead he slowly lifted himself to his feet, offering Leonardo assistance so they could make the slow trek back into the house. He hated to make all the decisions right now. Yes, he was an Alpha, but Leo was their Clan _Leader_ and to be in constant control of Leo's welfare was weird feeling as well as exhausting. But for now, in order to keep the new hatchling safe, he needed to be the leader as Leo tried to heal. He only wished that his mate wasn't so broken from all of this. It made Raphael question if Leo could really heal and move on.

The four kids ran up to the farm house, letting the screen door slam in their rush to find the adults. They weren't all that difficult to find considering they sat in the living room before the fans that were set up to circulate stifling, humid air. Any conversation they had stalled as little feet made their way into the living room. Newton's eyes locked onto his father and he marched in with his all important announcement. Hazel eyes flitted to the human portion of his family but he never stopped until he stood before Donatello. Curious, the medic waited for Newton and even helped the toddler into his lap. "What is it, Newton?" Maybe this time his youngest would speak. Donnie was trying not to be too hopeful. The disappointment was crushing him a little more each time. Normally what would happen was that the child would just cling to him, shuddering and gasping as he suffered the memories of Brookhaven in silence.

"S-sorry," the mumble was barely coherent, but Donnie's eyes widened. Everyone sat up a little straighter as the child spoke.

"Sorry? What for?" As much as Donatello wanted to cling and hold onto Newton, he dare not. Regardless of anything else, his child was _speaking!_ And the way Don's eyes glassed over told everyone that he was trying his best not to start crying. Newton hesitated in elaborating so the turtle gently brushed his knuckles down his son's cheek, ignoring how tight and high pitched his voice sounded. "Why are you sorry? Can you tell me?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the room when the toddler answered. "Sorry for hurting you."

Assuming he was speaking about Brookhaven and the long silence after, Don's lip trembled as he looked down to his morose boy. Even Mikey couldn't keep away and he slung his arm around his mate's shoulders while the medic finally clutched at his child. "Oh baby...there's nothing to be sorry for."

Clinging to his father's neck, Newton nodded and continued his explanation. 'Uh huh. Cause it hurted you when you pooped me out."

An odd sort of strangling noise came from Peter's direction. Donnie decided it was best to ignore it. He had to focus on his son who was _finally_ speaking! "You don't _ever_ have to be sorry for that. Do you understand?" His voice was breaking as he spoke but Donnie pressed on, cupping Newton's cheeks in his hands. "I love you. And the _best_ thing that ever happened with that pain because your and your brother are here. I would never, _ever_ change that for anything. Understand?" A small, shy nod came from Newton and Donnie kissed his forehead, hiding his own tears in another embrace. He felt Michelangelo join in, sounding relieved and happy in a shaky sob.

"Otusan has the baby!" Musashi finally blurted out, unable to wait for Newton to say it. 'He pooped it out but he don't remember it hurting."

Yoshi seemed to be the only one unphased with how the children grasped the birthing process. Peter was an odd shade of fuchsia with both hands covering his mouth. Miwa looked like she was trying to hold in a nasty burp. Yoshi smiled gently, pulling Musashi closer to him. "Does your new brother have a name yet or do we wait until your fathers return to find out?"

"Da says he's a sister," Kenta butted in, wanting attention on him as well.

" _What?!_ " Both Mikey and Donnie turned their heads to the children. They hadn't heard Kenta properly, had they?

"He is a sister?" Yoshi repeated that carefully as he watched his grandson nod.

Peter was turning purple at this point. "No fu--"

"Yes, it is possible," Donatello interrupted just before the cuss could be heard. "Turtle gender is not determined by chromosomes, but by gestation temperature. Leo could very well have a... a little girl." As he turned to look to Mikey, he wondered if the others had been girls as well. How much different would their lives have been? For now he held onto his youngest son and decided that some medical marvels should remain a mystery. Those poor children had been manhandled enough and Don definitely did not want to add to that. Now was the time to feel elation and relief that Newton spoke even though he seemed to fall back into his quiet habit once more. What Donnie did note was that the child was not tense. He was relaxed and snuggling up against his plastron. The genius felt like he'd won the lottery.

Darwin continued to talk about the new baby to Miwa as Kenta lingered nearby. Peter remained seated, hands dangling between his knees as the initial hysterics of kids saying 'pooping out babies' quieted to a lull. "You pretty stoked about all this?"

Kenta gave a little nod as his quiet nature seemed to poke through instead of the loud and boisterous one that tended to protect him. "Otusan's still hurting and ...I smell blood."

Remembering the time when Kenta was only two and took an invested interest in his own injury when the kids had unwittingly clocked his head against the sharp edge of the turnstile, Peter smiled warmly. "Otusan had some pretty big boo-boos from before, huh?" Peter could only smile as Kenta looked away, nodding. "Aw. It'll be okay. He'll heal up and your dads know how to take care of him." What caught Peter by surprise was the turtle rushing up to him for a hug. It spread a warmth through the human and a new hope that things were finally starting to turn around.

The screen door creaked open again, quieting the people in the living room. Everyone turned their heads to the doorway, watching expectantly for the new addition in the family to arrive. Raph poked his head in, eyes widening when he saw the audience. He ducked back out, looking to Leo who leaned against the wall with the bundle in his arms. His first instinct was to hide Leo and the infant away. There were too many people! Yet he also knew that Leo couldn't be left alone. He didn't want to risk the turtle sneaking away into the barn. Leo wasn't healed enough to be silent but Raph wasn't planning to take any chances. And while he knew his family was safe and they cared for Leo and the hatchling just as fiercely, he still didn't want to be out in the open.

"Hey, uh... Mikey?" Raph didn't look into the living room when he called out for his brother. There was a shuffling and a moment later, the smaller Alpha appeared. "I...." Raph's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I can't do this... on my own."

At first the youngest brother was confused. What, exactly, could Raph not do on his own? He glanced briefly towards Leo who seemed completely enraptured by the infant and then caught Raph twitching out of the corner of his eye. "Oooooohh! I get it. You want me to clear the room?"

Raphael shook his head as he edged closer to Leo. "I know he can't..." once again his eyes shifted over to his mate and a silent motion finished the thought. _Be alone_. "An' Don's gonna want to take a look at them."

Michelangelo flashed a grin. "Don't worry, bro. I get this."

A very clear stare at Donatello and the mention that it was doctor's orders that the baby have as little contact as possible until she had a proper examination was enought for Donnie to understand what the issue was. But for the time being, everyone would gather around in the living room. Don nodded at the covert message and told the kids that they could help make a nest for Leo and the new baby on the couch. Drafted with a new job, the kids started to create an elaborate fort on the couch, complete with bedding from bedrooms and the little decorative pillows. Miwa nodded slightly, looking to Raph for a moment before taking Peter's hand. "Come on, Peter. I was waiting to make this later on in the week, but I think this will make a good celebratory meal."

"What's that?" His eyes moved to Leo and the baby, catching Raph's glare for a moment before turning to follow his girlfriend.

"I like to call it, cucumber salad."

"Is there onions in it?"

Donnie called out. "No. Onions."

"Aw, man, you're suck a fun sucker!" 

"The children's digestive systems are too delicate to handle n-propyl disulfide." Donnie's brow furrowed a bit as he waited for another complaint. This time it didn't come from Peter.

Mikey's puppy dog eyes were in full view as he wrung his fingers together. "We really can't have onions?"

"Michelangelo, your stomach is a garbage truck. You can eat anything." The tease was made with a healthy amount of affection. "But you are not training the kids' stomachs to do the same."

"But that's like a super power, dude! The ability to eat anything and not get sick--"

Leo, feeling the warmth and comrade in family inside him was unable to resist a little bit of teasing. "Don't billy goats and sharks already do that?"

"No way, Leo! Not like the way _I_ can!"

Raph didn't relax until Leo was settled in the kiddie fort with the infant settled beside him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he sensed his father being near and offered a small smile. "Hey, pops."

"She is beautiful, Raphael," Yoshi complimented, giving his son's shoulder a squeeze. "It is a good day, today."

"Yeah, mostly." The Alpha couldn't shake away the feeling of dread that Leo was going to snap again. He didn't want that turtle out of his sight for one moment! Not when the newborn was sleeping serenely in the crook of Leo's arm. 

"Still, there are many good things to focus on. Newton spoke." Both Leo's and Raph's eyes lit up. "He felt the need to apologize to his father for injuring him on the day of his birth." 

"Saw that one coming a mile away," Raph added with a chuckle. "Too bad we weren't here to listen to that."

"It was quite reactive. I have never seen Miwa and Peter turn that shade of red before." Yoshi nodded, turning to rise. "With the exception of that one time I...but that is not important. I will help them with dinner while you rest. Congratulations."

Both turtles uttered their thanks before turning to look at the new addition. Raph shook his head slightly with a huff. "Ever get the feelin' Dad says random things just to get a reaction out of us?"

"Like that time he hinted at grandchildren when we hadn't even bonded, yet?" Leo looked up with a calm and centered expression in his eyes. 

"Or that he fed us all sake that one time in the morning before training?" It was a very important morning. Leo had become Clan Leader on that day.

"Things were simpler then even if it didn't seem like it at the time." Leo glanced back to their daughter, running a finger very lightly across her cheek. 

"And I wouldn't trade anythin' to go back to that time, either," Raph husked earnestly. His hand covered Leo's free one to get his attention again. "I mean it. It's a little rough now, but I wouldn't go back. No matter what."

Leonardo smiled warmly, shifting to get comfortable and to settle closer to Raphael in the process. "I'm still tired."

"Go back to sleep, then. I'll keep watch over ya's." Raph knew that Leo was still in pain even though the turtle was too stubborn to admit it. For now they could relax and indulge themselves in the attention family could give them. He looked down to the sweet face that was still partially framed by Leo's finger. This was perfection and despite what was in store for them in the future, Raphael was determined to be completely present now. The future could wait.


	21. The whisper of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TISSUES! ALL OF THE TISSUES!
> 
> At least now, the real healing can begin.

He'd been looking at the lists for hours on end. "Hope" was too cliche to use as a name and Raph didn't want to name a miracle something boring and every day. Yet he wanted this name to be special. From the moment she had been born there was hope for their clan; hope that Leo would be okay. Speaking of Leo, he hadn't heard the turtle in a while. Normally this was about the time that the nightmares would start for Leonardo and Raph would have to postpone his search. Seriously, it shouldn't be this difficult finding a name for a baby girl, should it? No! But finding the absolute _perfect_ name for _his_ baby girl was going on three days? Perfectly normal.

Sighing heavily, he shut the lap top down, deciding to wait for the panicked calls upstairs. The toddlers still had nightmares but they were finally seeking the comfort of the other family members which freed up Raphael's time to focus on his mate. When he reached the bedroom, he noted how eerily silent that was. Upon seeing the empty bed, he felt the moment of dread creep up his throat as his stomach bottomed out. "Leo?" He had to have been in the bathroom! It didn't explain why the baby wasn't there, though. Maybe Leo had decided to give the baby a bath at _three in the fucking morning._ He hoped to find Leo there in the tub, serenely running warm water over the newborn. The relieving vision was nowhere to be found. No Leo. No baby.

"Sewer Apples."

The Garden.

The funeral had been the day before. When it happened, Leo had been silent, head lowered as words were passed and dirt was thrown. Raphael was breathless as he ran down the stairs and through the door. To hell with waking the others. His heavy footfalls slowed to a stop as starlight illuminated the garden. There, his heart sank.

"See, Raphie?" Leo's face was unnaturally bright as he held up a limp body. The head and limbs dangled like an overly loved doll. "I told you they'd be fine. All they needed was to warm up." Before the Clan Leader were four infants--three were very, very still and the fourth was still moving--still alive! But for how long? The movements were slowing down as he watched in horror.

"Oh.... Oh Leo...."

"They're all right, Raph. If you only listened to me---"

 

" _Raphael._ "

The turtle jumped, half ready to attack and half surprised when human hands blocked his jabs. "D-Dad?!"

Yoshi nodded slightly, relaxing when Raph sat heavily in his seat. "It was a bad dream?"

"Nightmare." He refused to look at his father and instead buried his face in his hands. "I know what's gonna happen. After the funeral. Leo's gonna try and get to those babies." He didn't need to give out details. Those were his to bear alone in silence. Raph gave a shaky sigh as he felt his father's hand on him once more.

"I will make us something soothing to drink."

A small, exhausted laugh escaped the turtle. "Please, not tea."

"You will like this one." The assurance didn't relax Raphael as he continued to stare at the wood grain on the table and listened to the tea preparations. When his father finally passed a cup to him, Raphael took note that the tea smelled off.

"Is that... ya put booze in here?"

"I believe one calls it a 'hot toddy'." It was nice to see his son smirk at that. Yoshi allowed a few moments to pass before speaking. "It is a heavy burden to be a grieving parent and mate." Raphael had begun to sip his drink when Yoshi spoke. It was true! Not only did Raph lose three babies but he felt like he lost Leo as well. The turtle was sick, trapped in his own mind. He wasn't the same. "I can assure you, Raphael, you are not a widower. But alas, there is no name for a parent who has lost a child."

"I just don't know what to do, Sensei." Morose green eyes lifted up to the human. "Leo...with the way he is, I can't just go ahead and bury them in the night. And the other kids. They don't really understand."

"Your children comprehend more than you believe. There were many days when I felt lost and you boys understood that. I would not be where I am today if it were not for you four. You forced me to fight to live in my darkest of moments."

The sincerity of those words was not lost upon the turtle and he looked up at his father with wide eyes. Yoshi nodded sagely as he continued. "Had you not been with me, Raphael, I would have followed Shen a long time ago. _Arigoto_ , my son." The expression of gratitude made Raphael sit back in surprise. His father just _thanked_ him for saving his life! 

He didn't know what he should do. Should he be humble or comforting or cocky or what? Raph chose none and continue working on his problem, looking away awkwardly as he tried to file away Yoshi's bow. "I... know Donnie said that since the kids weren't mutants like us, they could be buried." His eyes were focused back on his cup, watching the steam tendrils float upwards. "But if they're buried, Leo...I want them cremated."

Yoshi nodded. "We will do what we need to, Raphael. And then we can all try to heal."

"Yeah, but is this bad for me to do? I'm just making the decision without his input."

"If Leonardo was in his right mind, those worries would be justified. But for the time being, he is not capable of making the best decisions for himself. That is why," Yoshi placed his hand on Raphael's forearm, "he has you."

 

The funeral pyre was erected the next day and by nightfall, everything was ready. Leonardo was allowed to sit in a chair while the others knelt down with just torches illuminating the area. They all watched as Donatello placed each infant on the wooden construct, his face unreadable as he moved to sit beside Michelangelo. Newton crawled into his lap and hid his face, grabbing hold of Donnie's mask tails in the process. The other children were nestled between Mikey and Raph with the baby in Leo's arms. Miwa and Peter were close by, making certain the immediate grieving family had space. 

Yoshi stood in the shadows of the flickering torches with his eyes on Miwa. His daughter sat with Peter, a mask of stoicism unmoving on her features as she watched her brothers. Raphael's eyes were locked on Leo as the turtle half hid in his plastron. The Alpha sighed, leaning his head against Leo's good leg. Now or never.

"I cannot begin to describe the pain and hopelessness I felt when I had to come to terms with the fact that my family was no longer with me. And it is a feeling that I hoped and wished that no one else would experience." Yoshi's voice sounded raw but steady. He continued on with his story about how four little turtles unknowingly saved his life. The revelation brought the elder brothers' eyes towards their father with three sets in shock and the fourth knowing all too well. He hoped that this new little girl in their family would also save them as they had him. He even added that there was no label for a parent who lost their child because the pain and wound that was left behind was so profound that it could never be contained in a single word. "Though we may be in grief and regret that we may never know how these three would have been...I would like to believe that when we meet them again, Shen will have done her part of caring for them."

Raphael lifted his head, catching Yoshi's small nod. He rose to his feet, turning to Leonardo. "Let me take her."

"Not her, too." The crack in Leo's voice made everyone tear up. 

"No, she's gonna sit with Mikey for a minute." To watch how tenderly Raphael treated his mate was amazing. Anyone who was set in the known stereotypical roles of the Variant would have been shocked to see how gentle Raph was from cradling the infant and passing her onto her uncle to helping the Clan Leader up to his feet. It was this kind of closure they needed and it was the most exhausting step in their journey. Raphael continued to hold Leo and grab a torch with his free hand, coming to stand by the small pyre. "Go on, Leo."

"R-raph..I--I ca--"

"Yes, you can." Raphael had never looked so haggard or patient than in that one moment. "Yer stronger than you think, right now."

Everyone else had said their personal good byes earlier in the day as some form of the wake. Leonardo had been away from that and kept himself hidden. Now he could no longer hide. Looking down, he touched each child, murmuring their names. "We...I never knew Shen but from Father's stories...I know she'll take the best care of you all. And you'll never be cold again." Leo took a step back, nearly tripping had Raph not caught him, and he watched as the Alpha lit the herbs and kindling below the pallet. 

The mournful sound that came from Leo startled Miwa and Peter due to how alien it sounded. With everyone on the other side of the pyre, they only saw Leo go down and not how Raphael caught him again as they landed on the grass. They clung to each other, unable to hold back the grief that washed over them. Yoshi stood back, breathing deeply as he heard the low groan again and knowing all too well what it was. Michelangelo stared blankly into the fire as he reached around Donnie's shell with his free arm with the other still cradling the baby. Newton hid against Donnie, whimpering softly in response to the distress that came from his uncles. The other three toddlers were also upset by Leo's keens and Musashi even rose from his seat to take a few steps towards his parents before feeling a larger hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be, Musashi," Donatello shook his head as he whispered softly.

"But Otu--"

"Let Raph take care of Otusan," the turtle urged. "Stay with us." The little turtle's lip quivered and he still looked confused but he stayed with them, clinging to Darwin in the process.

Kenta looked at him with those too-wise eyes he had. Family members were clustered in groups, each holding each other as Leonardo's keening and ranting almost became enough grieving for everyone. And Yoshi stood away from the smaller clusters of people with his eyes steady on the fire. He decided to go to his grandfather and hug his leg, burying his face in the soft folds of fabric. Yoshi's hand first dropped down to caress the child's head, then he looked down. Chubby fingers dug and twisted into his pants and a tiny hiccup came from the boy. Once again, Yoshi silently thanked his children for drawing him out of the darkness. The man sat down, cared little for the dampness of the grass and gathered Kenta in his arms to rock the boy to sleep.

Raphael cried as Leo did but not for the same reasons. While Leonardo raged and howled, not caring who heard him and hoping beyond hope that whatever greater power was out there would hear him, Raph's tears were those of relief. "I got ya, Fearless," he rasped softly, not even knowing if Leo heard him. Finally... _Finally!_ his mate, their clan leader, was no longer behind a wall of creepy behavior. The barriers had been burned away and all that was left was a helpless, sobbing mess. Raphael clutched Leo tightly, reminding the turtle that he was there and that he was not alone. It was the acrid scent of the herbs and slightly putrid flesh burning that drew Leo out of his shadows and back into reality. While it was necessary, it also _hurt_. And Raphael was determined to stay there for as long as Leo needed to be.

When Leonardo awoke, he felt numb and sore. His head hurt from a tension headache and the birds that greeted the sun weren't helping any. He slowly opened his eyes, looking to the pile of ash that smoldered. His babies were gone. He couldn't continue to pretend they were fine and that he could bring them all home. With that thought settling in his mind, Leo sucked in a quick breath and turned into his mate's chest, angry at himself that he started crying again. Raphael said nothing as he curled his arms tighter around the slighter turtle, rumbling softly as he felt Leo's fingers pinch his arms. All through the night the Omega had started awake and burst into tears as he glanced back at the fire. It had become a normal occurrence and Raphael embraced it as readily as he embraced Leo. He much preferred this over the creepy, nearly emotionless behavior Leo had before the funeral.

Donatello looked out of the window as he sipped on his coffee. It was never an easy thing to deal with Leonardo. The pair had spent the night by the pyre while everyone else had long ago retired. He turned back to the kitchen where he watched Michelangelo feed the newborn her bottle. He couldn't help but smile and enjoy the serenity of his mate slowly swaying back and forth, humming a pop tune under his breath as the baby drew long pulls from the bottle.

"Think she's going to get a name soon?"

Donnie had been zoning out a bit when Mike asked him the question. The morning, not only quiet, seemed to carry on a sense of relief. Whatever tension the household had been under seemed to have dissipated with the sunrise. "What was that, Mikey?"

"Do you think Raph can finally name her, now?" His blue eyes seemed more vivid than usual and they made Donnie catch his breath. "Now that the others have been laid to rest, it should be a piece of cake, right? Because if he hasn't figured one out, I'm pushing for Beyonce."

A small smirk graced Donnie's face before he hid it behind his mug. "Beyonce? Really?"

"That or Kesha. How about Kesha, little girl?" Mikey grinned when sleepy green eyes flickered up at him before closing. "You'll be the only one with a dollar sign in your name!"

"They're probably going for something more traditional. To fit with the theme."

"They have a theme?" Donatello rolled his eyes at his mate. "No, seriously because if they're going for the warrior type, then Diana."

"For Wonder Woman?"

"Nah, the Greek Goddess." Mikey watched Donnie as he pulled up a chair beside him. "Huntress of the moon, right?"

The taller turtle nodded absently as he looked at the infant. "Yeah. It's a good, strong name." When he fell quiet again, Michelangelo looked up, nudging Donnie's knee with his own. "It's nothing. I just...I feel awful that I can't help Leo more with this. He shouldn't be going through so much like this now."

"Don, _stop_." Michelangelo's shift from goofy to serious caught Donnie's attention. "Look. We all know that Leo can out guilt us all. And he keeps nearly everything behind those fortress walls of his. If anyone has any expertise in handling emotional overloads, it's Raphael. Leo's in good hands. The best sort of hands for him, right now."

Donatello not only listened to the wisdom of Mikey's words, he took them to heart, realizing that he was fretting over something he couldn't fix, nor was he the best turtle for this particular job. "Have I told you I love you, Mike? How awesome you are for digging me out of my head?"

"Not today, dude! But if you're that grateful, you're more than welcome to spread a little sugar here?" With a grin, Mike tapped his bottom lip.

"Just there?" The near pure in Donnie's voice had Michelangelo's toes curling.

"This room's a family room." The kiss was sweet and just like Donnie, it was full of secret promises. Michelangelo was more than content to let Don explore his mouth, parting his own lips to hopefully encourage a deeper kiss.

"Ew! God, No! They're _kissing_!" Peter made a huge show as he walked into the kitchen, chuckling as they quickly parted. "Morning, guys."

"Really, dude?" Mikey didn't look as put out as he sounded while he eyed how flushed Donnie was. "We hadn't even gotten to the good part."

"With a _baby_ in your arms, Mike?" Peter still teased as Miwa walked into the room. "Scandalous." He grabbed Miwa in attempts to 'protect' her and she gracefully sidestepped to allow him to do it. "Watch out! They have cooties!"

"Look, we're not as bad as Leo and Raph," huffed the young Alpha. "Didn't even get to use tongue."

Donnie, who had been silent all this time, finally sputtered with his face deep purple. "Okay! That's enough!"

Miwa smirked as she remained safely ensconced in her boyfriend's arms. "If you blush any harder, you're going to pass out, Donatello."

Peter grinned, directin his query to Mikey. "He always that fun to get to blush?" The enthusiastic nod from the turtle made him laugh and caused Donnie to rise and rinse out his cup. 

"And you wonder why I keep to the barn," he muttered, shaking his head in the process.

"Need help with a mad scientist experiment?" Michelangelo asked, catching Donnie's smirk. Before the genius could respond, the porch door opened to admit Leo and Raph. Both had red-rimmed eyes but their demeanors were vastly different from each other. While the Clan Leader looked utterly devastated and vulnerable, Raph looked exhausted but hopeful and relieved. Leo's eyes immediately went to Mikey who was holding the baby.

THe youngest brother sat up, already relinquishing his seat. "She's already been fed and changed."

"Thank you." Leo's voice was rough and sounded too much like how he was when he was recovering from Shredder' beat down so many years ago. He didn't dare lock his eyes on his brother. He didn't relax until the bundle was in his arms and he could bury his snoot against one cheek.

"Yer okay?" Peter asked as he shifted his attention from Leo to Raphael.

Were they okay? Not by a long shot. But the fact that Leonardo had finally relinquished his barriers and mental walls to allow himself to feel the pain was very promising. They were far from okay as well as far from 'going to lose another turtle.'

He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, squeezing it gently as he answered. "We're better. Thanks."

The tired smile Raphael offered seemed to help brighten the room even as Leo favored his attention towards his daughter. Donatello nodded, satisfied with that answer. 'I'll make a fresh pot, Raph."

Miwa turned towards the range. "What do you guys want, this morning?"

"Ah, you don't have ta--"

"We got it, Raph." Peter urged. "You two just relax."

"And in the mean time," Michelangelo hinted as he slid into a seat across from them. "You can give us hints for her name, right?" Leo leveled a stare at first at Mikey and then turned to Raph who maintained a blank expression. "Ooooooh, you mean you _don't_ have a name? It's been what now... a week?"

"Oh, yea?" Raphael leaned over the table, shooting fire at his brother. "If _you_ think it's so easy to name a girl, why don't ya tell me what you think!"

Rising to the challenge with an old spark of mischief in his eye, Michelangelo responded. "Kesha."

"I thought you were hedging for Diana," Donnie dryly intervened.

'Heck no! I wanted Kesha."

"But you told me--"

"I _said_ I was vying for Kesha, dude." Michelangelo looked up to Donnie, more than happy to continue the argument. "Diana was the runner up." 

Soon Peter and Miwas were putting in their two cents about names. Raphael stayed quiet, watching Leo as he half listened to the debate about the perfect name for his little girl. The Clan Leader appeared focused on his sleeping daughter but there was a small smile playing on his face. And it was genuine. He had no idea what came over him and Raph blurted out one word. " _Natsuki._ "

One could hear a pin drop in the kitchen.

All eyes were on Raphael who looked like he was going to get run over by a Mack truck. "What?"

"What's Natz-uki mean?" Peter asked.

Donnie and Miwa corrected him on the pronunciation at the same time. Leo's eyes widened as he let the word roll around in his head. "Are you sure, Raph?"

Suddenly suspicious of everyone staring at him, he took a step back. "Sure about what?"

"Natsuki." Leo looked back at the infant as he brushed a finger against her cheek. The turtle yawned and nuzzled against the jade colored appendage, chirping softly. "Summer's Hope."

" _Beloved_ Summer's Hope," Donnie corrected. "Natsu, Uki, and Suki."

Everyone sat in silence. Peter carried the confusion of the group as Mikey grinned so wide his head looked like it would pop off. Raphael's eyes were on his mate. Leo glanced up at the Alpha and smiled softly. "I like it."

"Good! Yer sure?" He really had no clue why he even blurted out the name. It was almost like someone whispered it in his ear. But once he saw Leo's face brighten, he sure as hell wasn't going to retract it.


	22. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus signals the end of this particular story and we all wait with bated breath for the new one!
> 
> There be SEX in here! FINALLY.

The journey home was painful and long. The ride was quiet with the kids behaving so well that Leo and Raph kept looking at each other. Raphael drove with his eyes usually locked to the road and the mesmerizing white and yellow lines. Leo looked less interested in the road, half keeping an ear out for the kids. Newton had whimpered himself to sleep and they hadn't heard anything else for a while. Before Newton fell asleep, Kenta had been humming a tune, making a little doll dance in front of his cousin to keep him occupied. 

"It'll be nice to sleep in our bed again." Leonardo started lightly, glancing back over to his mate. "With the half broken springs on your side of the bed."

"No, those are on _your_ side of the bed."

"I'm pretty sure they're on your side of the bed."

Raphael glanced over to Leo as he drove. Looking to the road he felt the need to do a double take and look back to the Clan Leader again. "No... your side of the bed." There was a small smile on Leo's face. That small, serene, cocky smirk.that Raphael remembered when they were still fighting Kraang and Shredder and they didn't have children yet. Hell, they weren't even bonded! And that look, that expression was one that always set Raph's blood on fire. It still did.

"You flipped the mattress, you ass!" Raphael even laughed. Leo was not well known for his pranks, but to hear the playfulness in his mate's voice had been welcomed. And it was cherished. After a long and treacherous spring and summer, hearing things start to return to normal was a relief. And it seemed as if returning home helped with the healing process. Here, they were no longer out in the open. The unsettling sounds of pipes and steam and creatures skittering about was a soothing balm for the inhabitants who lived their lives underground. And even though they were returning home, each one was careful to scout out the tunnels and ensure that home was truly safe. Had Leo not been so injured, he would have done the same. Instead, he was delegated to staying back with the children and keeping Natsuki in his arms. In turn, the children were delegated to making certain Otusan behaved himself, a job that even the Omegas took seriously. The toddlers all rallied all around their injured father, looking like miniature guards as Mikey and Raph scouted through the lair. Donatello hung back, leaning on his bo as he watched the kids. Brown eyes glanced up at Leo and he couldn't help but grin.

Leonardo was not amused like his brother. In fact, Leo was less than amused and only leveled a stare at Donnie. "Do not speak of this. Ever."

That was when Donnie grinned. "Oh, I'm going to speak of this every single time you don't listen to my orders when you get sick or hurt. _And_ this seems like a sufficient threat should anyone else think that their doctoring is above my orders." Having the kids 'guard' his patients looked like an awesome gig, to be honest. No one was going to stop the kids from being an honor guard. "Good job, boys," he addressed the children, his heart melting as they grinned up at him-even Newton.

Raphael peered out into the tunnel from the turnstiles. "Let's go. All clear."

The lair had that lack of lived in feeling and the stale, musty smell unnerved the ninja. They knew it would change and patience was needed. In the meantime, they bunked all the kids together in one room and the mated pairs went into their respective rooms. Leonardo made certain that Natsuki was properly nestled in the basket by his side of the bed and then looked over to Raphael. His mate was intent on getting their bed ready, even going so far as to push down on his side. Once the springs creaked sickeningly, his head darted up to glare at his mate. Leo couldn't help but chuckle as he very slowly and gingerly climbed in. "Told you."

Still grumbling, Raph climbed into bed with his mate, taking a moment to lean over and look at his daughter. Reaching down, he brushed a finger against her cheek, chirping softly when she cooed. "Good night, Princess."

"You're calling her princess?"

Leo's expression was amused as he settled himself into bed, relishing in the fact that Raph had yet to lift himself off his plastron. For a moment Raphael looked at Leo and then sighed, resting the side of his face on Leo's chest as he felt Leo's hand caress the back of his head. Just watching the Alpha's eyes close and his head drift further into his hand made the older turtle smile. 

"Yer tired?" Those eyes. They would always capture his breath and draw him in closer. They flashed, beckoning him to join in evil atrocities. How Leo longed to do them.

Leo silently cursed his injuries and played along, looking away momentarily before glancing back up to his mate. He knew by now that he could capture the Alpha with just a look as well. "Are you suggesting that we do awful things to each other and thusly get me in trouble with my doctor?"

The grin was telling as Raph shifted, still keeping some of his weight on the Omega just so that the injuries wouldn't feel so achy. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Though I do have to admit that those awful things we've been doing to each other for weeks, now."

The smile saddened on Leo's face and he didn't look back up when he turned away. "I'm sorry, my Alpha. I wish I wasn't so hurt."

"Didn't say it to make you feel bad, Leo." He reached behind him for the light and flipped the switch, moving to snuggle further against the Clan Leader. "This ain't my first rodeo. I know we gotta wait." By then his lips were right against Leo's neck so he could breathe in his mate's scent. A second later he huffed a laugh. "Gives me a chance to flip this mattress over to its rightful position."

Leonardo chuckled a little bit then, curling his arm around his mate.

************************************************

Date night. Well, not that they really went on dates, but this was as close to a 'date' they would ever have. Outside of going to the junk yard together. There would be no romantic dinners, movie theater shows, long walks on the boardwalk in Jersey. And to be frank, they were perfectly fine with that. Their brothers took the kids up to visit their grandfather, giving them the evening to themselves. All they needed to do was have dinner, relax and breathe.

So Michelangelo cooked Donnie's favorite (eggplant parmesan) and they were chilling in front of the TV on one of the 'couches.' Some vintage animation was on, maybe Bradford. Donnie really didn't know and he didn't care, either. Currently, he was on his shell, relaxing on their couch as Mikey draped himself on top. His fingers idly played through Donnie's mask tails as he stared at the general direction of the TV screen. He wasn't really paying attention to the cartoon and was really more invested in listening to the slow and relaxed thud...thud....thud of Donatello's heart beat. It felt good to be able to just sit there and not worry about anything. The kids were taken care of, Donnie had a full belly and Mikey was enjoying the fact that Donnie wasn't hunched over in front of his microscope. When was the last time they had enjoyed an evening like this? He really couldn't remember. What he was bound and determined to do was _not_ feel guilty about this. With all the stress and turmoil they had gone through since April of the previous year, one night of no worries or responsibilities was more than well deserved. Michelangelo felt Donnie's hand on the side of his head and he half-sighed, half-churred.

"Are you going to just lay on me all night, Mike?" The query was sleepy sounding and relaxed. Michelangelo chirped a bit in ascent. Donatello peeled one eye open to watch his mate. It was always a challenge to settle and calm his Alpha's hyper behavior and to be able to do this without expending a ton of energy through sex was nothing short of a miracle. "Out here, on the couch?"

That made the turtle turn away from the artificial light box and look to the Omega. Donnie looked happy and relaxed and for a moment, Mikey wasn't certain how to take his words. For as assertive and independent as Donnie was given his part of the Variant, the turtle still rarely came out and told Michelangelo his needs. "You want to go lay around somewhere else?"

"Not....necessarily," the genius responded as his color darkened a bit. "I do enjoy spending this kind of time here with you."

Blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Then they shifted slightly. "Maybe.... you're looking for a little somethin', somethin'?" The last two words were accented with him nudging his lower plastron against Donnie's. The shift in the turtle's legs was unmistakable as was the light brush of a tail tip against Mikey's thigh.

"Maybe," Donnie admitted softly. His eyes sparkled a bit as he laid back, watching Mikey process what he was saying. And when it clicked, Donnie could only smile as the expression of happiness and surprise flit across his lover's face.

" _Here_?!" Was Don suggesting what Mike _thought_ he was suggesting?! Once that slow, smug smile drew across his lover's face, Michelangelo could only sit back and stare. And then Donnie grinned, showing the gap in his teeth and Mikey rushed forward with a small, needy sound, snatching up the other's lips expertly. 

Having sex or even a simulation of sex out anywhere that wasn't their bedroom or Donnie's lab was akin to doing the most taboo thing ever: eating pizza in the bathroom. Which Michelangelo had _never_ done (at least his brothers never found out.) A heavy make out session here in the pit was doing wonders on Mikey's libido. When he broke away to gasp for air his churr was deep and only made Donnie's body want him more. The Omega drew his hands everywhere, trying to get Michelangelo to go faster, to do more, to make his nerves sing. A happy sigh came from the taller turtle when he felt his dick being handled along with his lover's. The first pull was exquisite. 

The humming was expected. What Donnie didn't expect were the words. "Yes, yes, I know you're hungry. Ah, and here comes dinner

~Well, I ain't evil  
I'm just good lookin'  
Start a little fire  
And baby start cookin'  
I'm a hungry man  
But I don't want pizza~"

"M-mikey!" Donnie was practically laughing at that time. "You really don't want pizza?"

"That's the one lyric I don't like," Michelangelo answered in a surprisingly level tone. "Alice is a cruel dude." And like that, he was back to singing and keeping in time with his pulls. "~Meet my libido  
"He's a psycho  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love, and it's feeding time

You don't want to talk  
So baby shut up  
And let me drink the wine from your fur tea cup  
Velcro candy, sticky sweet  
Make my tattoos melt in the heat  
Well, I ain't no veggie  
Like my flesh on the bone  
Alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone~"

Just like that he was down his lover, ignoring the cry of protest as he darted down to swallow his cock whole. A few moments later Donnie was cumming and with one final suck, he was back to pumping the turtle, drawing out the convulsions and groaning at the way his mate's cock twisted and spasmed in his hand. "Hey, Donnie." Mikey's voice was rough with just the right amount of teasing that made Don's head swoon. "If we keep this up, you're gonna make a mess on the couch." Smug and heated, he didn't even slow down on pumping their erections.

Donatello's response was something unintelligible. All he was focused on was friction and the timber of his mate's voice. The tension and pulling and stroking was coaxing his hips to come into play until he was writhing beneath Michelangelo, all but begging to be taken. The slow drag of a thumb over the slit of his penis sent him toppling over, spilling out with high pitched keens that accented the strong pulses. Peeling his eyes open, he saw Mikey's head down, no doubt focused on how his fingers milked out the rest of his cum. With one final tug, he brought one dollop of white semen and dropped his fingers lower to Donnie's entrance. A thicker moan came from the Omega as he felt the pressure give way to fullness. Donnie only spread his legs open more, panting heavily as he caught Michelangelo's eyes watching him.

"I think I like you making messes, my pretty." One forceful jab had Donnie writhing as the finger impaled him and just sat there while muscles twitched and trembled around the digit. "Pretty sure I want you making another one." At that moment lips connected with Donatello's neck and he could only moan as Mikey prepped him. 

In the end, Donatello's one leg was hiked up on the back of the couch, his body nearly folded in half as Mikey panted and grunted roughly. How many times had his Alpha brought him to completion? Donnie only cared because it happened and the liquid was now pooling underneath him. The knot was hard and persistent, rubbing and nudging Don's hole as Michelangelo kept fucking him. Don knew what he wanted and his hands grabbed at the back of Mike's thighs, pulling him closer. "Need you _in_ me."

Mike's response was garbled as he felt Don's long fingers grasp and pull. The turtle was _strong_ , stronger than he gave himself credit for. The average bo was at least a couple pounds and to swing just a long stick with speed, grace and accuracy took a LOT of control. Control that Michelangelo was happily pounding out of the ninja. The wail that Donnie made when that thick knot finally slipped in was music to his ears and he didn't even care about the mess between their plastrons. It was all a part of the experience. When the Alpha came to, he happily purred as Donnie was rubbing his head with slow, circular strokes. 

"Love you, Mike." The adoration was rewarded with that slow, gentle grind that always, _always_ made Donnie's toes curl. His words were breathless as Mikey decided to keep going. "You... know I don't...say that so you --you could do this..nngh."

"Just sayin' I love you back, dude," Michelangelo's tone was still dark and growly as he watched the pleasure flood Don's face. Out here, they could be as loud as they wanted. They could be as _messy_ as they wanted! The Alpha was bound and determined to put his Omega out of commission for the rest of the night and if he could do that by being the most sensual turtle on the face of the earth, so be it! In the end, Don was moving just as wildly as he was when they knotted again, this time wearing both of them out.

The smell of sex hit the arriving turtles like a wall, making Leo straighten and Raph hum so low it sounded like a growl. Upon catching the sight of Don's leg still hooked up over the pit's ledge, Raph directed the tired children to their rooms. "And they complain that _we're_ fiends."

Holding onto their daughter, Leo smirked as he swayed the tired girl in his arms. "We can be fiends later if you like."

"Oh yeah, Raphie likes." 

Mikey heard the voices and ignored them as he watched Don snooze lightly. "The most awesome thing I could ever have."

***********************************************************************

The year had been wrought with so much pain that Leo was looking forward to the new year. Even though they had Natsuki, the price of that one child was high on Leonardo's list. Maybe even too high. Still healing from the damage the scientists forced upon him, he watched quietly as the children played with their human family members. It had taken this long for Newton and Kenta to start playing with Peter and not think twice about it. They all still had their hurdles to leap over, but these days they seemed small compared to the cliffs that were at the farm house. Thoughts lingered on the babies who were still there and he lowered his head for a moment, closing his eyes in respect and sadness. A soft chirp came from his lap and he opened his eyes to look at Nat who was nestled there. Small, chubby hands reached up for his bandana tails and he couldn't help but smile, wiggling them a bit for his daughter's delight. Her happy shriek brought a smile to his face and he felt eyes on him. Glancing up, he caught Raphael watching, ever the present Sentinel to his family. The green of his eyes was vivid and captured him as surely as Raph's hands could. Slowly, a shy smile grew on Leo's lips, turning into a smirk as the baby turtle yanked on his bandana hard enough to tilt his head. Deep blue eyes returned to the baby and Raph's expression relaxed. Today had been a good day and he had no complaints. It made for an even more promising night when he moved closer to Leo's side and nuzzled his turtle's temple, feeling how their fingers twined together. Leo's whispered benediction to Raphael caused the Alpha to sigh warmly.

It was that night that Raph decided there had been enough waiting. Ever since regaining Leo and the boys from Brookhaven, he only cuddled and slept with Leo. The turtle had been too injured to do anything else and after the birth of their daughter, fresh wounds reopened and bothered injuries even more. But now his leg was nearly healed and Leo was slowly starting to work on exercises to keep his skin flexible and his leg still in motion. The months following had been dedicated to healing the body and mind. Raph was ready for more. Once the children had been put to bed, he ensured the monitor was on and that the door was shut. There would be no interruptions if he could help it. Leo was already turning down the bed, whole body tense with an anticipating feeling. Raphael was excited about something. Leo could practically taste it. Now as they settled into bed, Leo could _smell_ it.

Being deprived for so long was necessary. Leo's injuries were excessive and caring for toddlers and an infant had been exhausting. While not as vital to Don and Mike, this form of communication between them had stifled them for a while. It was like being pulled away from one's homeland, unable to communicate properly for years and then suddenly get thrust back into the native language. Leo was half afraid they wouldn't know how to speak to each other! It had been the longest time since they began their relationship that they hadn't really shared an intimate moment and the turtle was largely worried that now, Raph wouldn't find him attractive. Maybe Leo wouldn't be as sturdy to take on Raph-he still remembered how strong his Alpha was. The worry that he could be hurt and his wounds open up again was all too real. All this time, Raph hadn't really touched him in any manner that would initiate sex so all of those concerns and worries were solid in his mind. When he crawled into bed, he couldn't even bear to look at Raph. 

All the while, Raphael was staring at him, watching the gamut of feelings fly over the clan leader's normally stoic face. Yes, Leo was still clan leader even though his way was lost. This kind of damage was going to take a long time to heal from, maybe even years before Leo felt better. Not right, not like he was before, but better. Maybe soon they could put the door up again to the bathroom, giving Leo that trust. There were new scars on him, self-inflicted wounds that frightened Raph to the bone. But they were old, now, and Leo hadn't done anything like _that_ in a very long time. Only in times like these when Leo was avoiding Raph's gaze that he was worried that there'd be a relapse. He settled in beside his mate, going farther to draw Leo up against him. He could feel Leo lean into that touch, practically mold himself up against Raphael, and then tense up. Was that tensing due to stress or anticipation?

Anticipation, he determined. Leo's eyes drifted closed and the faintest churr bubbled up. All he did was pull Leo up against him! Raph nudged his knee between Leo's legs and had to hold back that sob or relief when he felt that tail brush up against it. Instead, he swallowed the edge of the churr with a kiss, rumbling himself as he worked teeth, lip, and tongue over his mate. Pulling back with a gasp, he saw how wide Leo's eyes were. Was he that surprised that Raph would still want him?

"I'm... I'm not the same."

"So?" His hand lifted up to cup Leo's face, thumb brushing along the toughened skin. "You're still my Leo."

Leonardo would have started crying had Raphael not claimed his mouth. The heat in the Alpha's hands seared Leo's skin and drew lightning along his nerves. Even though it felt like it had been forever since Leo could experience this, it also felt like _home_. He sank into the mattress as Raph rolled onto him, pinning him and caging the clan leader in with the muscles of his arms.

That driving need to claim and dominate was as strong as ever. Raph was having one hell of a time to go easy on Leo right now. He was still healing and the last thing Raph wanted to do was hurt Leo--or at least hurt him severely. When his teeth hit the Omega's mark, Leo's cry went straight through him.

Fuck slow. He could go slow later.

The scent that poured off his Omega was intoxicating as were the calls and breathy whispers pleading for more. His hole sucked up Raph's finger and the larger turtle cursed, ramming that finger in completely as he drank down Leo's cries. After everything that had happened to them, this moment was perfect. It was Raphael who made certain that Leo didn't over extend his bad leg. Leo clung to Raph's wrist like a life line as he was plowed into, relishing in the thick girth of his lover as his sensitive insides were rubbed. Neither of them could last long and the roar from Raph matched the near scream from Leo as they knotted, finally able to relax as instinct took over. Raphael became aware of Leo snuggling into him, petting his face and shoulder and murmuring something almost nonsensical. When Raph finally lifted his head he noted the wavering smile and tears. It was a shadow, but he knew, just _knew_ , things were going to be okay. "Love ya, Fearless."

Another shaky breath came from his turtle. "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Never." Testing how stuck he was, Raphael rolled into Leo, pushing slightly into him. His eyes lit up when the turtle moaned and tried to shift his hips forward. Nuzzling his forehead against Leo's, he simply continued shifting and rolling, letting the sounds of lust and the smell of desire consume them both. "I never will."

*************************************************

**Feed My Frankenstein** \--Alice Cooper 


End file.
